Muffins of Doom
by Aktress
Summary: Rosella's fed up with everyone and everything,and to top that, her two new best friends hate each other. But when a surprise enemy returns for vengence, will Rosella get her friends to team up and actually, dare I say, work together?
1. Prolouge and Chapter 1: Unbelieveable

This is my first fanfiction- ever! So please don't bomb my house with pork-cows! I love everyone who leaves a reveiw! They will all get a puppy and a cookie! Thank you everyone! :)

~Invader Akt

PROLOUGE-

So get this, I'm just a normal girl, right? So how did my life get so screwed up so quickly? I probably all started when I was born. My parents were, well, I never knew them. I don't know whether they died, whether they gave me up, not a clue. All I knew was that I'd grown up without parents, leaving me only with a first and middle name, and a stuffed animal. It was a toy puppy, and it was a deep shade of cocoa brown. I had named it Joy, because it always brought me joy to know it was from my real parents, all I had left of them. And it was the only thing that made made living in a foster home worth while.

From home to home, it was always the same. No one ever wanted me. I was always the reject. And for a pretty good reason probably.

I have no hair.

I know what you're thinking: Doesn't it ever grow? The answer is no. And no, I don't have any disease either. I'm clear, pure, disease free. Sure, I wear wigs from time to time, but it gets SO itchy, and plus, it's like lying about myself. I'm just weird that way I guess.

So when someone in a city I'D never heard of decided to adopt me, I was much more than thankful and happy. I'd finally have a last name to tag onto my first and middle name.

Soon, I became Miss Rosella Allison Marine. My new parents seemed nice enough. My mom seems pretty normal, and my dad too. Man, I'll have to get used to using those words; mom and dad! But one thing is weird, it seems... odd here, more animated, you might say.

My mom imediatly took me wig shopping (ugh!) and soon, we agreed on a nice, light blond, with blue streaks in it. It seemed everyone at some schools I'd gone to had that hairstyle, or something close to that anyways.

Well, I guess the screwed uppiness must have REALLY started to kick in on my first day of school...

CHAPTER #1- Unbelievable

The first day of school. My stomach churned as I watched from my cardoor window. Everyone here had really weird hair too, but it was all dark shades. There were almost no blondes in sight. I didn't want to stick out TOO much, right?

"Kirsten- I mean, mom? Are you SURE I have to school?" I moaned as I watched one kid pour something only described as brown goo on anothers head, and then they both began to play in it. Ew! I hugged Joy close to me, as if to reassure myself.

"Honey, I know it's your first day of school, but yes, you'll enjoy yourself," My mom said sweetly, then proceeded to shove me out the car. I stumbled, and looked back, but my mom had already began to speed away down the street. I looked at the other kids. Their clothes were pretty normal, but dark, like their hair. My dark jeans, small baby pink flats, and sparkling green shirt didn't seem to match very well. I bit my lip, worried.

I looked at the school, and got REALLY worried. The sign on the front read SKOOL. No name, no adress, no GO TEAM! banners, and the even spelled the name wrong! Maybe I'd be too smart to go here, and I could just stay home. I don't really socialize well with others.

I took one deep breaths, a couple of blinks, and took one step. So far so good. Two steps. Three. Soon, I was counting each step. But on step seventeen, something hard hit me in the back of my head. Soon, I felt wetness seeping through the wig. At first, to my horror, I thought it was blood, but after grabbing the blue material stuck to my wig, I realized it was a water balloon.

Then I heard the laughing. They were already making fun of me. I knew this was a bad idea. I couldn't help it. I started to cry. I ran all the way into the skool and hugged Joy close it myself. I didn't look back, even when someone called, "No! Wait! It was an accident! I was trying to hit the alien!"

I navigated my way to a nearby bathroom, and realizing it was the worst smell I'd smelled in my life, and plugged my nose tight, wishing I was born without a nose instead of without hair. After gagging repeatedly, I put Joy in my backpack so she wouldn't get dirty and looked into the mirror. Under all the crud and slime, I could see myself barely.

But once I adjusted my wig, straightend my makeup, and calmed down, I walked out, toughly. No more Miss Nice-Rosella. I could do anything. I braved evil foster parents, brothers and sisters. I could do ANYTHING! I just wouldn't show an ounce of kindness to anyone else.

After wandering around for a bit, I found the office and checked in. The office ladies looked all pissed for no reason, and I started to get that weird feeling in my gut again. I wished I could disapear.

"Erm, I'm Rosella-" I began, but the lady snarled, inturpting me.

"Report to Ms. Bitters class, Room 207" They said and shoved me out. My goodness! I was getting tired of people shoving me! I stomped down the hall. Ms. Bitters, that sounded aweful. What a wretched name!

And when I arived, the name spoke for itself. An old, ugy lady, who looked rather like a serpent, glared at me as I walked in. "Are- are you Ms. Bitters?" I asked, kind of scared, kind of hoping I got the wrong class number and that there was a nice teacher who would wear pink and frolick in tu-tus all day. Okay, scratch that. I was going to die either way.

But no such wretched luck. "Yes. I suppose YOU are Rosella or something?"She pointed a long finger to a student sitting in the front row. "You, whatever your name is. You are being transfered to the underground classroom." And with that, she pressed a button on her desk and a trap door underneath the desk fell, sending a screaming child down, and it was replaced with a ownerless-chair and desk.

"Oh, my gosh! Where did he go? Is that SAFE? We have to go-" I began, amazemed at how calm the class was about that. Ms. Bitters gave me a glare that lead up to her name.

"You! Go sit in whats-his-face's spot!" Ms. Bitters shreiked. I imediatly took my place. Ms. Bitters gave me a final glare, then began a lesson.

"Today's lesson, class, is the art of talking. To learn, you may socialie with your peers. Now go, while I stude the art of nap." And with that, the old hag was asleep. I blinked. The rest of the class moved, suddenly talking to one another. I gave a sharp intake in breath and looked around.

There was a lot of kid's I'd seen on the playground before school including brown-goo kids and a number of crazy hair kids too. The only others that didn't seem to be talking were the other two in the front row. To my left, a kid dressed in what I would describe as emo clothes and glasses. His hair was all spkied up in some weird, funky way with probably a million pounds of gel. To my right was a kid equally, if not more, strange. His hair was all Elvis-y and shiny, and it looked like he was wearing a pink dress with black pants. Odd for a boy... but the weirdest part was probably his green skin.

I mean, I have a hair problom, and some people have been born with more than two arms and stuff, but I've never heard of anyone with green skin before. My first thought was Alien!

But then, No, he couldn't be ALIEN, even if he WAS wearing a pink dress.

I decided to talk to green-skin guy, because I was currious to see what was with the greenness. He seemed to be glaring the kid on the other side of me in a weird way, like they were trading mean thoughts.

"Hello? Um, kid?" I asked, waving at him. He kept glaring. "Hello? HEY!" I punched him lightly on his arm. It must not have been so lightly, because it woke him up from the trance and exclaimed "Ouch! Who DARES punch the arm of ZIIIM?" I kind of stumbled, even though I was sitting down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to punch you THAT hard.." I mumbled. The odd boy focused on me. I shifted my weight from my left thiegh to my right awquardly. "So, ummm, my name is Rosella," I said, offering my hand.

The boy stared at it, not taking it. I took it back angrily. "Okay, what's your deal? Are you guys ALL this weird here? You shake hands, not STARE at everything in sight!" I lectured. The green kid narrowed his eyes at me and stood up on his chair.

"How DARE you insult ZIM! I shall NOT be insulted by this NORMAL earth teasing!" He screamed and sat down. I stared at him in disbeilief.

"Is everyone here like this?" I asked out loud. The boy shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm normal, you know," He said calmly. I turned exasperated and looked at the black haired kid. He looked at the green kid, then at me.

"Don't mind Zim, he's an alien," He said. I just closed my eyes and shook my head.

"My life is SO over," I moaned. Or, at least what was left of it anyways.

"What?" The kid asked. At least he was showing some interest in my feelings at all. I opened my eyes.

"It's just that everyone here is so... weird!" I struggled to find a word, and even weird seemed like a nice compliment to these people. "Everyone is shoving me, people laugh at me, that kid over there ("Zim" The boy corrected. "Okay, ZIM!) is acting all weirdish and now you're saying he's an alien! Where did my old life go?" I complained. The kid shook his head.

"No, really! He IS an alien, he's trying to destory earth as we speak! I'm devoting my life to stopping him! I will not rest until he has been cut open and his guts have-"

"Whoa! TMI alert! Stop RIGHT there! I don't want to know any more. Well, since you're the only one who's shown me some kindness, my name's Rosella." Extending my arm cautiously.

He took it though, and shook my hand. "I'm Dib." He said.

"Oh, you mean like the ice cream, Dibs?" I asked. He got this weird look on his face.

"No, the only ice cream we have is Poop ice cream," He said in a "Duh-everyone-knows-that" kind of way.

"Er, well, nice to meet you, Dib." I said and smiled, despite my embaressment and discust for something with the name Poop. "So, how can you prove Zim's really an alien?" He rolled his eyes.

"Easy, first off-" But he was cut off by Ms. Bitters.

"LUNCH BREAK!" She screached and I shrugged at Dib.

"Explain at lunch, okay?" I asked. He looked shocked.

"You mean you'd sit with me? At MY table?" He looked overjoyed.

I shrugged again. "Why not?" I asked and headed down to where the cafeteria was supposed to be. Sure, the Dib kid may be crazy, but at least he was talking to me like I'm human. And speaking of humans, who is Zim really? I guess I'll have to wait until lunch.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT

Remeber to add my story, reveiw, and wait for more Rosella, Zim, and Dib!

~INVADER AKT~


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch Robots

A quick note from Aktress: Hey everyone! Thanks for not killing me, haha! I should be posting a chapter a day/ every two days. I can't believe how easy it is to write on this topic! It just flows, haha. Special thanks to Miloflygon and HumanTestSubject-11 for the great reveiws! They seem to be satisfied with their cookies and puppies. Let's see what happens if I offer a gift card to Bloaty's to anyone who reveiws? XD

WARNING: This chapter includes mild-cussing and a bit of OOC-ness, but otherwise, they're mostly in character! :)

CHAPTER #2- Lunch Robots

I just stared at my lunch tray as I got served the most revolting shade of brown goop, almost like the brown-goo crap those kids were playing with that morning. And was I going insane (Well, was I going even more insane than I really was), or was it moving?

I bit my tounge, so I wouldn't throw up, and walked away, tossing it into a trash can as I walked up to Dib's table. I plopped down. "Remind me to never, ever, get cafeteria food again." I grumbled.

He shrugged. "At least it wasn't mayo and corn day." I stared at him. "Today was spinich and soy sauce day."

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit." I confessed. "So, how is this... Zim, right? How is he an alien?"

"Just LOOK at him!" Dib pointed to a table a few away from ours. There, Zim was stabbing his 'food' curriously with a fork and sniffing it, then gagging.

"So, he doesn't like the food. Neither do I! Maybe I'm an alien?" I questioned, getting a little iritated. He just got really big eyes.

"ARE you? Are you really an alien too?" He asked, getting excited. I could almost feeling my head exploding.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE! I'M NOT, HE'S NOT, NO ONE IS! I'm leaving this nut-house of a table!" I fumed.

"About time you grew some senses," Came a voice I'd not heard yet. It's owner was right in front of me, but she had her back turned, so all I saw was a big puff of cranberry colored hair.

I went over to the girl. She seemed to be focusing on some video game with lots of pigs and a vampire. I looked at her. She was dressed in all black, and had a neckless with a skull on it. Her hair looked like a monster was popping out, jagged and sticking out.

"Er, excuse me?" I asked her. Without looking up or pausing her game she answered.

"Your senses. No one in their right mind would even give my brother the satisfaction of a glance," She said in monotone. So this was Dib's sister. I hadn't seen her in class... she must be in a different grade.

"Oh, okay. I'm Rosella. You are..." I tried to make a decent conversation. She sighed and paused the game. She looked at me with a frown, but with only one eye open, like she was a pirate or something.

"Gaz. Now go away. I'm trying to beat this level, so if you don't want to die, I sugust you stay away," She warned. This shocked me, then I got mad. I grabbed the game from her hands. "HEY! YOU LET GO OF THAT!" But before she had the chance to move, it was back in her hands, with her gasping.

Yeah, I beat the whole game in a matter of seconds. I had always been talented at video games, computer games, whatever. I just have a...gift, you might say. "Yeah, I also made your vampire get a new, better ninja weapon, and upgraded your health to a thousand points.

She stared at me for a minute, and then started talking. "How did you-? Where did-? I mean-! Holy pig-! What did you-?" I chuckled.

"Practice. Lots of it. And pure skill. Now will you TALK to me?" I asked. She owed me. She sighed.

"Sure, whatever. What do you want?" She asked, cranky again.

I crossed my arms. "So that Zim kid. Is he an-"

"Alien?" She finished. "Yeah, but he's too stupid to do anything. He usually blows up himself. Him and my brother are like, worst enemies, or something. But whatever." My eyes felt like they were growing big.

"Really? Wow, this town is a lot different than my other one. We never got aliens, ever. I'm going to go talk to Zim," I stood up and Gaz picked up her game again. I walked over to Zim's table, where he was alone, and putting what looked like a bit of the food onto some alien-anazlyzer. I sat down across from him. He looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Been sent to spy on me from Dib?" He asked and tried to hide the analyzer thingy. I just rolled my eyes.

"No, he's driving me insane. I just came over to ask you, are you really an alien like he says?" I tried to sound non-interested, but I was still currious. His eye twitched a little.

"The Dib-monkey LIES!" He yelled. "No. I am a perfectly normal human worm-baby and I have a normal head and stomach."

I just laughed. "Okay, talking like THAT really doesn't help your normality level. You serriously need to take 'Acting human 101'" I joked.

"Just where IS this, HUMAN 101, tell meee," He said in all serriousness. I just laughed harder.

"So what planet are you from?" I taunted. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"If I WAS an alien, then I'd say I am the AMAZING invader ZIIM from Planet Irk, sent by the Almighty Tallest to take over this dreadful planet, and turn it Irken. But, you know. I'm human." He said and gave a huge nervous smile. I shook my head and smiled.

"Irk, huh? Never heard of it. Well, you know, you don't really have to hide that your an alien, I wouldn't tell anyone." I shrugged.

"Wait, you wouldn't?" He questioned. I shrugged again.

"Why should I? I've got nothing to gain, or to lose, really. So what if your different? I'm different too."

He looked genuinly surprised. "Are you using mind-tricks, HUman?" He asked.

"Not that I know of, but I wish! That would be cool. Do they have that kind of stuff on Irk?" I asked, actually interested now. But before he could respond, I heard a voice behind me.

"So, talking to the enemy, are we now?" I turned around and saw Dib, frowning down on me and shooting Zim an evil glare. Zim shot one back. I shot a confused look to both.

"Um, enemy? Really? WHY are you enemies anyways? Why do you hate each other?" I asked.

"Don't get into this, this is between me and the earth-monkey," He said. I frowned.

"ExCUSE me, but if you didn't notice, I happen to be an earth-monkey too!" I reasoned. He just rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, Dib, stay away from my table," Zim turned away.

"Why SHOULD I, Zim?" Dib shot back.

"Because you are making me UN-COM-FEE-TOR-BOL!" Zim sounded out. "HUMANS! This boy is making me feel un-com-fee-tor-bol!" Zim yelled and suddenly there were robots bursting through the doors. I jumped up in shock. But the other kids seemed almost oblivious to them.

"DIB. MAKING. PEOPLE. UNCOMFTORBLE. AGAIN?" One robot asked, rolling up to the table.

"Not this time!" Dib yelled and jumped on the table, running away from the robots. I just stared in shock at the scene. Dib was yelling and running across the tables, stepping in everyone's 'lunch', or what used to be their lunch, being seen for a second time. And everyone is just SITTING THERE! Like it happens every day, or something! And Zim just sits at the table, with a smug grin on his face, and his green skin glowing with pride. I narrowed my eyes.

"Let me guess, you do this every day, right? Just like the desk thing in class? That happens a lot, doesn't it," I tried to make sence of it all. He just nodded and put his feet up on the table, leaning back in an imaginary chair.

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW!" I heard, and then Dib yell, and before I knew it, the robots were carrying a cage out the door, with Dib yelling in it, "ROSELLA! HELP! CURSE YOU ZIM! CURSE YOOOOOOU!"

I stared at Zim. "Where do the robots take him?" I wondered. Zim opened his eyes again and put his feet down.

"Outside. They dump him in a garbage can. Happens eeeeevery day." I thought it was meaningless to point out if he wanted Dib gone, then why shouldn't he just have the robots throw him into a volcano, or dump him out to sea? Or just freaking lazer him? But I thought the Dib kid might be O.K, even if he was insane. But who am I to say he's insane. EVERYONE at this hideous new skool and town are. So I'd let him live.

"Oh. So, where do you keep your base, and don't you have anyone to help you destroy man-kind at all?" I asked.

Soon, we were talking like long-lost friends, and even though he was nuts, not to mention he was an alien, trying to destroy my whole race of humans, he was the closest person I'd ever had to a friend, Dib set aside, because he most likely hated my guts that very second in time.

Eventually, the bell rang for class again, and I stood up. "So that's what holds your whole life in it?" I asked, examining his backpack, or as Zim called it, his Pak. Zim nodded, but before he could explain any more, the cafeteria doors slammed open and Dib was standing there, with bananna peels in his hair, gum stuck to his clothing, and a fowl oder to come with. But the worst part was his eyes.

He was throwing eye-daggers at me like I'd killed his puppy; On purpose! That REALLY wasn't nesesarry.

"I'm gonna go talk to Dib, okay, Zim? I'll see you in class," Zim just shrugged.

"Okay, Rosella, that's YOUR funeral," He said and walked away. I walked up to Dib.

"Dib, listen, I-" But before I could say anything else, I was caught in a huge bear hug. "AGH! What are you doing?"

"You are a GENIUS, Rosella! Act like your friends with the alien, and then you report the information back to me that you learn! It's perfect!" He hugged me again.

I got this really confused look on my face. "Wait, what?" I asked, pulling away from Dib.

"That was your plan, right? Well, we can talk later, I'll give you my email so we can talk about how we can defeat Zim! See you in class, Rosie!" He skipped off, practicly dancing. I wouldn't be surprised if he rode off on a unicorn right about now.

Which left me standing in the empty cafeteria, faced with two choices: Who to help, Zim or Dib?

On one hand, I WAS human after all, and Zim is trying to destroy the human race! Plus, Dib was the first person to show me kindness in this skool, if not my life! I should trust him, right?

But Zim, though stupid and poser-evil, was nice too. Even though he wasn't human, he was nice to me like I was Irken myself. He told me lots of things that Dib would love to get in his little hands, plus, Zim WAS kind of cute... but that matter aside, he TRUSTED me. He knew he could confide in me with his secrets.

I was torn. For the first time in my life, I was shown love and kindness, but at what price would I have to pay for it?

OOOOOOooooooOOOOOooh! Cliffhanger ending MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I guess you'll just have to wait until tomarrow to find out what happens! XD I know, I'm soooo evil!

- Aktress (AKA Invader Akt)

(Remember, GIFT CARD TO BLOATY'S!)


	3. Chapter 3: Toilet Elevator

A note to my AWESOME reveiwers: I LOVE YOU! Hehe, I just want you guys to know that I did I really apreciate reveiws. :) This time, all reveiwers get...

A GIR PLUSHIE! XD Who doesn't love GIR after all? And maybe we'll get to see him in this chapter? Guess you'll have to read to find out!

XOXO, Aktress (AKA Invader Akt)

CHAPTER #3- Toilet Elevator

"Pst, Rose!" Dib wispered for what felt like the millionth time. "Rose! Catch!" And suddenly I felt something touch my hands. I looked down and there was a note in them. I opened it and read it:

Hey, do you want to come over to my house after skool? We could do some research on Zim!

- Dib

I sighed and scratched back "Not today, you know, I've gotta unpack and stuff" which was really a lie. I didn't have much that I'd brought into town besides Joy, and even if I had, I'd already unpacked it in a rush to get into my home excitedly. But I was still pondering over which side I was to take; Zim or Dib?

I passed the note back and watched Dib's face fall as he read it. He looked over and nodded in an understanding, but disapointed way. It hurt my heart. Weird.

"Ouch!" I wispered and turned when I felt a jab at my waist. It was Zim. He passed me a note too. I sighed and read it.

I COMAND YOU TO COME TO MY BASE AFTER SKOOL.

-THE AMAZING ZIM

I smiled, becuase I could picture him screaming that note to me, even if it was just on paper, and not from his mouth. I wrote back the same thing I'd wrote Dib. Zim looked at it and his eye twitched. Then he just looked straight ahead, pouting. I rolled my eyes. He'd be over it in a few minutes.

RING! The bell rang and everyone stood up. "Remember, class, there will be a pop-quiz on the latest gossip in the skool tomarrow. Class dismissed." Ms. Bitters snarled and slunk to her desk. I packed up my backpack (only a pencil, and made a mental note to only bring a pencil from now on, and Joy, since I wasn't going to use anything else), wondering both how Ms. Bitters expected it to be a pop-quiz if she told us about it, why it was on the latest gossip, and how she got her teaching licence.

"So... maybe tomarrow, then?" I heard Dib ask behind me. I sighed and turned around.

"Listen, Dib, we just met! I'm kind of busy for a while, so..." I tried to explain. I WAS kind of busy, in a way of deciding-the-path-of-my-life-busy.

"Oh, okay. Well, whenever you want to get together, just give me a message, okay?" He said and handed me a scrap of paper, that I realised was his email and cell number. Man, these people were PERSISTANT! "Time stops for no one, so we'd better get together soon!"

"Okay, I'll keep in touch," I promised. That seemed to please him, becuase he walked out the door.

"Talking friendly with the Dib-Monkey, are we now?" I heard Zim ask. He sounded kind of annoyed, but also kind of amused. I rolled my eyes for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Well, you know, he WAS my friend first. But don't worry, I'm keeping your secret safe remember?" But for how long? I wondered. He just shrugged.

"Yes, yes. Well, you know I despise the earth-boy. Well, I guess I will see you later, Rosella. I will now head to my normal earth home full of normal home-stuff!" He said and walked off like he had no knees, which was actually very likely.

I swung my backpack over my shoulder and headed out after the other kids. I walked down the halls to the outside door and went out of everyone's stampeeding way. I stood on the porch and looked out to the front yard of the skool. It was raining, and I needed to get my umbrella. Maybe it's weird, but I never really liked the rain. Some other kids liked to splash and dance in it, but I hated the cold, wet feeling. It peirced my skin if I played in it like the others. But I didn't mind if a little bit got on me.

Opening my backpack, I searched for my green umbrella with black dots and found it. I opened it up and walked down the wet pathway, past all the wet, dirty kids laughing and playing in the mud. My stomach felt really weird after seeing them. I tried to find something else to focus on. The birds, dodging the drops to get back to their nests, a squirel in a tree, nawing on SOMETHING, Zim screaming and running with Dib pointing and laughing at him.

Wait a second!

I'll admit it: I ran as fast as I could to Zim. He was lying on the sidewalk, screaming in pain and sheilding his head from something, the rain? I booked it and got to Zim, helping him up.

"Zim! Zim, what's wrong?" I yelled, trying to get him to stand up, which was almost a lost cause.

"The...rain! It...BURNS!" He yelled. I got really confused, then understood. He was an alien. Irkens must burn when in contact with water! I pulled him up finally and sheilded him with my umbrella from the wet menace. He stared shivering, and I took off my coat and offered it to him. He looked at me with really big, sad, thankful eyes, and even though he didn't say 'Thank you', I knew he really was thankful.

"Hey! Rose! What are you doing? You're supposed to make Zim wetter, not dryer!" I heard Dib say, comming up to me. I looked up at him, angry suddenly.

"Dib! What are you thinking? Why would you do such a mean thing? It's so... mean!" I tried to sound powerful, but really, I was shaken. "I mean, even if he is trying to blow up earth, your sister Gaz said that he'll never succeed! So why do you need to be mean to him? Maybe if you WERE nice to him, he would change his ways and suddenly love earth, ultimatly changing his plans to destroy it! Did you ever think of that, bully?"

Dib looked crushed. Utterly broken. "I- I- I mean.. but he-... he's an alien! He isn't meant to be here!" I just shook my head.

"Even if he isn't human doesn't mean we shouldn't treat him like one. I'm sorry, Dib, but that is not okay," I even surprised myself on saying that. I turned around and started to walk away, with Zim following me under my umbrella.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, then Zim spoke. "Wh- why did you fight for me? I'm destroying your home planet! You should be fearing me, not helping me!" He didn't sound pissed, currious, though. I sighed.

"Five years ago, I lived in a foster home with three foster brothers and no sisters. Back then, they would always pick on me, even if they were younger, stupider, or weaker, just because I was a girl. One time, they played a prank on me that was so dangerous, I could have died. But I just got sent to the hospital, and I lived. But from then on, I swore to myself that anyone in need because of segragation of gender, color of hair, skin, and race. And now, even alien. But I swore I'd help them, so they wouldn't end up like I might have," I told him. It was a true story too. Being a foster kid was horrible to me.

He looked at the ground as we kept walking. "So... you just feel bad for me?" He asked.

"Well, I guess the fact that you're nice to me, and you are interested in being my friend also helps. I'm not going to help you destroy the earth, because it IS my home after all, and I might still be friends with Dib. Might," I said, thinking about Dib. I wondered if he was mad at me for helping his nemisis. This friend thing sure was hard work.

"Oh," He said. We kept walking until we got to a fork in the sidewalk.

"Which way to your house?" I asked. He straightend out.

"Wait a second, your coming to my house after all?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I was just walking you home, because of the umbrella. I don't want to fry you, after all." I shrugged, not wanting to make it seem like I was on Zim's side. Well, not that I was on Dib's side, either. I was in the middle. I was nuturel.

"That way," He said, pointing left. We began walking again.

"You know, I never really liked the rain either. It's always bothered me," I said in a matter-of-fact-ly way. Zim put his hand on his hip.

"In a screaming hurting burning way?" I shook my head.

"No, more like in an irritating, peircing, cold way," I said. "I don't like swimming, and I only take showers when I need to."

"Hm," He said thoughtfully. "That sounds normal to me."

"Human normal?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nope, Irken normal," He looked at me with a look that meant You-Thinking-What-I'm-Thinking?, even though I had no idea.

"What?" I asked. Then I realised. "No, no. No way. I am not.. Irken! Not possible!"

"It is very likely... are you hungry?" He asked out of no where. I raised an eyebrow this time and laughed.

"Um, no, why would I be? I'm not too hungry normaly," I answered truthfully. I didn't get hungry too often. One meal a day was all I really needed.

"Aha! You MUST be then! Irkens cannot tolerate human food. And water hurts us. You must have Irken blood in you! We'll need to run some tests!" He got really excited and grabbed my hand, running with the umbrella. I was half running, half being dragged by Zim, and yelling at him.

"Zim! Stop! I don't WANT any tests done on me! ZIM!" I yelled. But he didn't stop. He just kept running until we got to a house that was odd, even for THIS town. It was in all colors, with creppy lawn knomes everywhere, with a picket fence, and a flag-like sign, that read: "I 3 Earth".

We sure have a genius on our hands I thought sarcasticly. He ran to the house, and the doors opened, revealing two people at the door. I pulled Zim back, making him slip and fall. He got up quickly, probably didn't want a burned butt, and gave me a glare.

"What?" He asked. I pointed to the people inside his house, and then realised they were'nt people at all! They were-

"Robots?" I asked. "You own human-looking robots?" I gave him a confused look. He sighed.

"Those are the robo-parents, they act as my human earth parents when I need them," He answered and walked inside. "C'mon." I looked at the robo-parents. There was a dad and a mom, wearing rediculous outfits that most normal human parents wouldn't wear, like a tutu, and their eyes were unfocused. Odd. I took a step inside.

"WELCOME HOME, SON!" They yelled at me. I jumped a little in surprise. I didn't think they could talk. Then the robo-parents went into a closet and locked themselves inside. I shook my head and laughed. Then I looked around Zim's house, er, base, I should say. It looked partcialy normal, if you think wires, tech stuff everywhere, and strange posters everywhere normal. I looked at the television. There was a weird monkey thing on there with a band aid on its head and unfocused eyes, like the robo-parents. It really didn't do anything.

Was all T.V. in this city like this? No music? Just some ugly, freaky monkey that just sits there, growling and staring? "What IS this crap?" I asked myself.

"It's the scary monkey show!" Came a little voice from behind me. I looked on the couch and saw yet another robot, but this one was different. It seemed to be holding the remote and watching the T.V. on its own will, not controled or programed for anything. And it was eating nachos.

"The Scary Monkey Show?" I repeated. "Oh, I've never seen it before."

"Oh! It's this show... and there's a MONKEY!" The robot stood up and screamed. I giggled and went to sit by the robot. It was snow white, but had blue eyes, a blue antenae, blue sleeves, and a blue belly. It took another nacho and changed the channel. On the T.V, now instead of a monkey, there was some freaky chihuahua on there, staring. It made me feel uncomfeorble and I snatched the remote, switching the channel to something else.

"Oh! This is my FAVORITE show!" The little robot said and I watched as on the television, some bunnies hopped around singing.

"So... what's your name?" I asked the little bot.

"My name is... Taco!" He yelled and flipped off the couch, and grabbed the last nacho. "I liiiiiike tacos..." He said, walking off into the kitchen. I followed him, wondering if his name really was Taco. There, in the kitchen, it looked even weirder, with odd pictures everywhere, and a dusty, unused oven and fridge. Plus, there was a toilet in the kitchen. Odd. REALLY odd.

"Hey girl! I'm gonna make some WAFFLES!" Tacos screamed. "You wanna have some?" I giggled again.

"No thanks," I said. "Do you know where Zim is, anyways?" I watched Taco start making waffles, and was currious to know where Zim was anyways.

"Master is probably in the big room with blowing uppy stuff! I like that room!" Taco said. I wasn't getting much out of him. I stood up, trying to avoid his waffle making, which was something like sticking random ingrediants into a mixing bowl and just spinning it around with his head. I was thankful I didn't want any waffles.

"So, er, how do I get to the exploding room?" I asked Taco. He was just humming and mixing. "Hello? Can you hear me?"

He lifted his head from the bowl and looked thoughtful for a moment then pointed to the toilet. "You've GOT to be kidding me. You go through the TOILET?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded his head and put it back into the mixing bowl, now adding a bunch of milk and soap to the mixture. I shuttered and looked at the toilet. There didn't apear to be any water in there, and the hole at the bottom was big enough to climb through. So...

I stepped into the toilet before I could think it through. Imediatly, I fell through, landing a few feet down into... an elevator! I looked at the ceiling just as it closed up. Wow, I wouldn't have ever thought that was even possible. I stood up and looked around. It LOOKED like a normal elevator, except the buttons.

They had strange symbols on them. They all looked like scribbles, but they looked familiar. And then I realised why. These were things I'd drawn before. They were my imaginary friends.

Yes, imaginary friends. When I was an orphan, things got lonely, even with Joy around. So I made up my 'Letter Friends'. They were odd symbols that I created, one for each letter of the alphabet. There was Amanada (A, for short) all the way to Zinnia (Z, for short). And they were right here! The odd thing was, they made sense to me. One button read "Lab" and another read "Containtment Chamber". All of them made sense!

I got a cold feeling in my spine. Was Zim right? Was I really Irken? An ALIEN? This was so much to absorb. How else would that explain the meaning for my Letter Friends, here, spelling things out in front of my eyes? I hated water, though it didn't burn me, and I didn't like human food too much, though I DID need it to survive. What was WRONG with me?

I sat down in the elevator and reached into my backpack, which I still had with me. I pulled out Joy and hugged her close to my heart. I closed my eyes. I just needed to think for a bit.

OMG! Is Rose really an Irken? Or is she something else...? Tune in next time to find out!

(Hint: Sometimes, the direction of a story can lean one way, when suddenly it twists the other way around. This MIGHT be one of those stories! ;)

Ugh, I am SO tired! I stayed up past midnight to finish chapter 9 of this story! (Yes, I do pre-write it.) I've got to say, I love how it turned out! Once again, I REALLY apreciate the reveiws, it motivates me to write more! =D

-Aktress (AKA Invader Akt)


	4. Chapter 4: Half and Half

Before I kick off this chapter, I'd just like to say thanks to all my awesome reviewers! (You know who you are!) They seemed satisfied with their GIR plushies, so why don't YOU have one? If I were you, I'd reveiw before they're gone! Only a few left!

Anyone who reveiws chapter 4 gets... A TACO! (And a large glass of Poop) Sorry, $ low, can only afford tacos, maybe waffles later!

Anywho, this chapter is pretty long! So please tollerate it! PLEASE! It's REALLY exciting, so hold onto your seats, your going through a wild ride! XD

CHAPTER 4- Half and Half

A few minutes later, I stood up again, reveiwing what I'd learned that day. One, aliens did exsist. Two, Zim, my second friend I'd had in life that I'd just met today, is one of them. Three, my first friend I'd ever had, besides my imaginary ones, Dib, is human, and is the worst enemy of Zim. Four, there are more robots in this town than I imagined. Five, I might never watch T.V. again. And Six, I might, just might, be an alien after all.

I looked at the buttons carefully, the pressed "Lab". Zim should be there. Taco HAD said the exploding room, right? The elevator started moving. I thought some more.

There were a lot of reasons why it was likely I was Irken. I didn't like eating food so much, I dislike water, i don't really fit in with others, plus the fact that I've never had hair. The thought of the wig my my scalp itchy. I took it off and scratched, then replaced it the best I could. With my luck, it was backwards. And had a frog in it.

The elevator doors opened. I stepped out and looked around. It had a good amount of tubes and wires about, definitly lab-ish looking. A few feet away, at a table, was Zim, working on something with a blowtorch. I cringed back when he made the blowtorch spit fire, engulfing the object in fire and pretty much making the lab about 10 degrees hotter. When it turned off, Zim held the object up and laughed.

"FINALLY! It's complete!" Then he turned and saw me. He looked surprised. "YOU! Rosella! How did you get down here?" I giggled at his surprise.

"I used the toilet-elevator thingy. Your little robot Taco told me where it was. Oh, by the way, don't eat the waffles he's making. You don't want to know what's in them," I answered and gave some helpful advice.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Taco?" Then he seemed to understand. "Ah, yes. I guess you have met my robot slave, GIR. He... isn't completely trained yet. Curse those waffles..." He answered.

"GIR? I thought he was Taco?" I asked. He just shook his head.

"No, he just likes tacos, and muffins, and waffles, and think of every other earth food. He loves it," Zim explained, and I could almost see a raincloud above his head. I giggled again.

"Okay, so did you finish the thingy you were working on?" I asked. He seemed to brighten up.

"Ah, yes. My genius invention! You see, once anyone puts their finger onto it, it pricks it, making little drop thingys of blood, and when I put the blood into the machine, it tells you!" He grinned like an idiot, but it was cute.

"It tells you what exactly?" I asked, currious, and teasingly at the same time. His face fell slowly at this.

"I... don't really know. Dammit!" He yelled, slamming the machine down onto the table.

"Okay, okay, don't freak out! It's okay! Serriously, don't you have a computer that could just scan me and tell if I am human or not?" I asked, a little scared at his little outburst. His eyes grew huge.

"Er, yes. You see, THAT was my plan all along! This invention, heh heh," Zim said, gesturing to the now-smushed metal in his hands. "That was... that was a- a waffle maker! Yes, a new waffle maker for GIR, but it was, er- it had some flaws, so-"

"Oh, come on," I said, taking Zim into the elevator so that he would shut up. "Just go to your stinkning computer, already." He blushed a little and pressed a button that read "My Super Secret Computer". I laughed a little. He looked at me.

"What makes your noise tube laugh so?" Zim asked in his weird, alien way of talking. I just pointed to the button.

"I love the name for your computer," I said. His eyes got huge.

"You- you can read that?" He asked, amazed. I realised the mistake of telling him that, but whatever. He was going to test me anyways, right? I shrugged.

"I guess so. I thought I created these. When I was five, I didn't have any friends, well, I didn't have friends ever, until today, and my toy dog, Joy," I said, hugging Joy close to my chest. "Anyways, so I made up my imaginary friends. I called them my Letter Friends. Each one represnted a letter. I named them all, and they just seemed to stick into my brain. This code seems to be all my dear friends."

He smiled hugely again. "That's the Irken language. Undeniable proof you are Irken. I was right. Of course, I am ALWAYS right. I am ZIIIIIM!" He said and started laughing. I just smirked at him the whole time. When he stopped, he just stared back.

"You do that a lot too, huh?"

"Yeah, most of the time."

The elevator doors opened, revealing a little bridge, ending with the hugest computer I'd ever seen in my life. "Wow!" I exclaimed, amazed in it's presence. To my even huger surprise, the computer spoke back.

"Who is THAT? Oh, did you get a GIRLFRIEND, Zim?" The computer seemed to taunt.

"NO!" Zim and I answered in unision. Then we both blushed. Sure, he was cute, but I wasn't sure about his personality. He was nice, and a good friend, but boyfriend? Nah. Plus, I was only 13. Only idiots and desperete people get into 13 year old relationships.

"Erm, computer, this is my fr- fra...f...fren..." He stumbled on his words.

"Friend," I completed. He looked at me, shrugging.

"Yeah, yeah, what she said. Anyways, this is Rosella. She is new to this town, and I believe she needs a test run of DNA," He said to the computer.

"Wait, is she human? Why did you let her into the base? Isn't your goal to destroy all humans without their noticing that you are Irken yourself?" I rolled my eyes and could picture Zim's eyes twitching at that.

"That is why I want you to run a scan! She seems to act... not-human. JUST DO IT! ZIM COMANDS YOU!" He yelled. I laughed again. The computer sighed.

"Yes, sir." He said boredly and suddenly, a glowing purple light shone on me. I was engulfed in purple, and everything turned purple suddenly. It was scary. I screamed and dropped Joy, who seemed to disapear in the sea of purple.

"Joy!" I wispered, scared.

"No, it's okay, I'm just scanning," The computer said. "Sheesh!" Finally, the glow disapeared and everything was its own color again. I breathed a sigh of relief, spotting Joy and hugging her again. Zim looked currious.

"Why do you love that toy so much?" He asked.

"It's all I have left of my parents. After they left me, or died, or whatever, all they left me at an orphanage was a first and middle name with this toy dog," I explained, showing him Joy. He nodded, like he kind-of understood. I looked at the computer.

"Ugh, don't make me do that again," I warned Zim.

"Okay, okay, let's go see what the results are," Zim said. I walked along, with a little bounce in my step. I was actually excited. Was I really human? Or was I the ever-so-mysterious Irken? We got to the computer's printer just as the results finnished printing. I picked it up. It was writen in Irken, but I could read it.

I silently read it while Zim continuisly shouted, "Hey! Hey! Hey! Let me see it! Me! Zim! Let Zim see it! NOW! Let! Me! See! It!" My chin dropped. Zim stopped yelling.

"I'm not human," I breathed and hugged Joy so tightly, if she were a real dog, she would be dead by now. Zim smiled proudly.

"I knew-" He began, but I cut him off.

"And I'm not Irken either!" I intrupted. He cut off and looked surprised, taking a step back.

"What? What are you? What other race is there to be?" Zim said curriously and anxiously. He snatched the paper out of my hands and read it.

"Galaxian? I've never heard of THAT before!" Zim said, staring the paper down. I started to breath heavier. Suddenly, I was remembering things. Things I'd never remembered before.

Suddenly, I remebered my parents. I dropped Joy in surprise. My dad, he looked so human, but my mom looked like a female Zim. I remembered their voices. My mom's like caramell, flowing and sweet, and my dad's firm but gentle. But I couldn't remember why they were gone now.

"Rosella..." They whispered and disapeared.

"Them!" I yelled out loud, bringing me back to reality. "I saw them! I just did, now!" Zim gave me a questioning look. "My parents! I JUST saw their faces! My- my dad! He looked human! And my mom, she looked like you, but more feminine!" I pointed to him, and he looked surprised.

"Computer, run a search of 'Galaxian'," Zim said. The computer screen lit up and ran the search. It came up with a page full of words. I picked Joy up again and hugged her close.

Zim read it out loud. "'Galaxian, a race made up of only a few ideviduals. When one creature and another of a different kind mate and create a mix of the two kinds. For example, a Klopshcion and a Hervshian mate, it is not Klopshcion or Hervshian, it is Galaxian, named for the peace the baby creates between the galaxy.' Oh, my Tallest. You must be half Irken, you MUST! But the other half, it must be-"

"Human," I finished for him. "That explains everything. Why water only hurts me minimully, why I don't need at ton of food, but it doesn't hurt, my letter friends, why I have no hair!"

"Wait, you have no hair?" Zim asked suddenly. Whoops. Guess I forgot to tell him. I took off the sweaty, itchy thing and threw it to the ground.

"Yes. I must have been born without it. It never grows. No doctor knows why, and they gave up searching why years ago. I guess that's my little bit of Irken too," I explained. Zim just looked at me.

"You're more Irken than I imagined!" He said, taking his own hair off to reveal a pair of antenes. I didn't inherit those, at least. THAT would have made people REALLY freak. "Irkens don't have the filthy ugly hair-creatures that grow on human heads, thank goodness!" He reached into his eyes and pulled them out, or at least, he pulled his contacts off, which looked human. His real eyes were ruby red, and they looked like they'd glow in the dark. I almost envied them.

"There's not lot to your descise, is there?" I asked. "Why do you keep your skin green?"

"If you havn't noticed, most people don't even notice," He answered. I remebered the oblivious mud-kids at skool and I nodded.

"I see your point," I said. "I should probably get home, my parents will be wondering where I'm at. If anyone asks, I missed the bus and had to walk home, and got lost, okay?" He nodded. "Guess I'll see you tomarrow."

"Here's your wig," He said, picking it up off the floor and handing it to me.

"Thanks," I said, smiling at him. I put it on and tried to adjust it. "How does it look?" I asked.

"You look like a normal dirt-child, without the dirt," He said. I wasn't sure what that meant, but I just smiled and headed towards the elevator.

Suddenly, I heard a sickening BOOM! and the lab shook. I looked at Zim is surprise. "What was THAT?" I asked.

Zim narrowed his eyes. "I've got a pretty good feeling it was GIR. I just hope it was the waffles that exploded, not him. He can only explode so many times in one day!" He said, rushing into the elevator beside me. He pressed the Top Level button over and over again rapidly so fast, I thought he'd break it.

"Slow down, speed demon!" I told him and grabbed his arm from pushing it one more time so it didn't explode. "It'll close!" And sure enough, it did.

When we got to the top (by flying out the toilet), we were stunned (not actually shocked) to see waffle everywhere. EVERYWHERE! "I guess the house has some cleaning to do," Zim sighed and showed me out the door. "I guess I'll go find GIR, see you tomarrow at that dreadful skool, Rose." He said. I waved goodbye and smiled. He shut the door.

I looked down the road. There was no one. So I began skipping and humming loudly. I couldn't believe it! After all those years, 13 years of misery and not fitting in, after all that time, I now knew why I was so different. And it felt so natural to be half alien. It was weird and so awesome at the same time. It was kind of cold outside, considering it was the first day of December, but I didn't care. It had stopped raining, at least.

Eventually, I got home, told my lie, and went to my room to look up more on Galaxians. Turns out they have their own code language. (Take one letter, and move it one down. Example: A=B, B=C, you get my point. It would take a while to write things, but now I could learn 3 differnet languages. Wow!)

Eventually, after reserching some other things (and failing, because I didn't have the technolodgy), I was pooped. So I decided to go to bed, snuggling with Joy until I fell asleep.

That night, I had a dreamed Dib's eyes staring sadly and disaprovingly at me. I awoke with a start, feeling heavy and sad.

I wouldn't be able to tell Dib I was half alien. I couldn't ruin our friendship, if any of it was left anyways.

OMIGOSH! Rosella's really part human, part Irken! But how dominite is each part of her? Who's friendship will survive, and which will fall? Both? One? None? Guess you'll have to find out later! The next chapter is really funny, so check back tomarrow, it SHOULD be up (If it is past June 26, anyways)! ;D

This story is just begining, soon, we'll meet an old friend... back for more than vengance... *gasps!*

-Aktress (AKA Invader Akt) Out 


	5. Chapter 5: Throwing Rocks at the Pink

*Special note from Aktress!

Heya! I just wanted to say: I'm sorry I didn't post this sonner! The website was being all stupid and wouldn't let me put my story on, the Document thingy, LOL. I've also been working on another different kind of FanFiction: A Musical! XD  
I know, weird, right? It's really funny, actually. Maybe I'll post it after this, but for know, just read this, haha! :)

CHAPTER 5- Throwing rocks at the Pink Clique

DECEMBER 2ND

When I arived at skool in the morning, I waved goodbye to my mom without hesitation and went off, all buissiness, to find Zim. I had to tell him not to tell Dib of me being Galaxian, let alone half Irken! Dib would try to expose me too, though probably fail. And he wouldn't ever smile at me again. That hurt inside.

I searched desperately for the Irken. Not over here, or there, or- ew. I wrinkled my nose, watching the mud-kids re-mudding themselves. Blech. I turned away from them and looked towards the playground. Not on the toys, not running in the feild- ah ha! I spotted a black boot swinging from a branch on a tree. I walked over to the tree.

"Hey, Zim? Can I come up?" I hollered up. I saw his green head (with his 'clever' desquise on) pop out from a branch. He looked at me kind of confused.

"Er, yes. You may come see Zim," He said and disapeared again. I began climbing the tree, even though I was wearing huge black boots that went up to my knees and a red skirt that went down to my lower thigh, but I was wearing black leggings too, so that was a little better. I was wearing a normal graphic shirt for some band I'd never heard of, the design was just cool. I took my pencil I'd need for today and put it behind my ear, and positioned Joy in my belt so she wouldn't fall out. Then I flipped my blonde wig out of my face and raced up the tree.

Like my mad gaming skills, I was also an amazing runner/climber. I guess it must be the mix of Irken and human blood. Once I got up to Zim's branch, I hopped on one higher, and swung upside down, holding on with my legs. "So what are you doing up in this tree?" I asked.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked. See, I'm going to hook up a device to this tree, and at my base, I shall moniter this tree to see HOW it grows! I know, it's the best plan I've had yet," He closed his eyes in satisfaction waiting for praise. I smiled.

"Exactly how does knowing how a tree grows help blowing up the earth?" I asked. He looked at me blankly.

"Er, because then I will know... er, I'm not going to blow UP the earth, just wipe out all it's creatures!" He said, pointedly ignoring the question. I smiled bigger.

"Okay, then. Sorry," I said, with mock-sorrow in my voice.

"Yes, yes. You should be," Zim replied, and I wasn't completely sure if he was joking too or if he was serrious. So I got down to buisiness. Why I was looking for Zim in the first place.

"Okay, Zim? Have you seen Dib today?" I asked. Zim frowned.

"Dib? No. Hopefully, we'll never see him again, too," He said. Even though it kinda pissed me off, because I was Dib's-kind-of-okay-I-screwed-up-and-need-to-apolagize-friend, I was also releived. Zim had'nt told Dib about my alien-ness.

"Good. Zim? This is really important. Dib CAN'T know that I'm Galaxian, or half Irken, or any other alien species, okay?" Zim looked at me weird.

"Okay... but why? The skool always ignores what he says, why would they listen to the Dib-stink now?" Zim asked. "Your not actually still FRIENDS with the human, are you?"

"You know, Zim, I AM part human. Half human, half Irken. So why can't I be friends with the both of you? My Irken side is friends with you and my human side is friends with Dib! See how easy that is? I'm not asking you two to be friends, just... please, tolerate each other, for me?" I pleaded.

Zim stuck out his bottom lip and crossed his arms, pouting. Eventually, he said, "Zim needs no one! I don't need you as a friend!" And turned away.

My heart sank. I sighed. "If that's how you feel, then-"

"LOOK EVERYONE! ZIM HAS A GIRLFRIEND! ZIM AND ROSIE SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Someone below me started to chant and sing. I felt my neck snap down, focusing on who it was singing the hideous song. Even though it was lame, it still pissed me off, a lot. There they were. The girl had a high saprano voice and was laughing with her other friends, all wearing a lot of pink in all shades. I narrowed my eyes. Then I looked to Zim.

"You got anything heavy and painful in your PAK I could throw at them?" I asked in a calm tone, even though I was burning on the inside with rage. Zim smiled and reached his hand into his PAK, bringing out a rock. I took it from him. It wasn't too heavy, so I didn't think she'd get serriously hurt. Just hurt enough so she'd remeber not to piss off Rosella Marine anymore.

"Thanks," I said, and hopped a couple branches down so I could aim better. I closed one eye and raised my hand. They kept singing and laughing. With each word the anger and excitment built. Soon, one of the girls noticed me aiming straight for the head of the pink-clique and tried to warn her friend by screaming. But it was too late.

WOOSH! The not-so-heavy rock flew gracefully from my hand and straight into the unfortunate taunter's stomach, knocking the breath, and her stupid song, out of her. All her friends looked terrified at me and ran off, abandoning their hit friend, leaving her to die. Or, rather, just yell and try to get up. I smiled and climbed back up to Zim.

We stared at each other for a minute then burst out laughing. And we couldn't stop. "PITI... FUL... HUMANS!" Zim said inbetween laughs. I almost toppled out of the tree I was laughing so hard.

"See, that's why we need to stick together, Zim! We're unstoppable together! I'm not saying I'm helping a ton with the destruction of the human race, but I'll help you with the destruction of all pink-zombies. Zim, please? It's like we were meant to be friends!" I said after our laughing fit. He seemed to be thinking things over. Finally, he crossed his arms and sighed.

"Just don't expect me to be friends with the Dib-stink too, okay?" I smiled. And you know what? I couldn't help it. I hugged him.

Yeah, I know. I didn't want to be all mushy-gushy-friendish, but it was the first hug I'd ever gave to anyone willingly. I'm serrious. And I'm pretty sure it was the first hug he'd ever gotten too.

The hug was odd. I always thought a hug might be warm and aqwuard, like two humans smushed together would be really odd, and not fit together like a Tetris game. But we DID fit together. Well, neither of us was human, er, completely human, I should say. And it was kind of cold, but a good kind of cold, like an ice cream, or a swim in the summer.

After I pulled away, I just shrugged and leaped out of the tree, grabbing onto the last branch and swinging down like a crazy monkey. I hit the ground silently and acted like nothing happened, like me falling from the sky, er, tree.

I started to look around for Dib now. I had to fix our friendship, and fast. Where was he, anyways? He'd BETTER be at skool. But I didn't see Dib, I saw Gaz. I walked over to the purple haired game-demon.

"Hey, Gaz. Where's your older brother? I need to talk to him," I said, looking at the screen. She was trying to beat the pig boss I'd beaten yesterday. Looked like she wanted to take the glory, AND earn it. Nice. I was kind of proud of the little monster.

"He's the one over in the skool's front yard wearing the giant mongoose costume. Why? You gonna go confess your love for him?" She teased. My face grew red.

"Would all you people freaking stop teasing me? I don't like anyone in that way! You people are the rudest and most self-centered people I've met in my life!" I yelled and started to storm away, but Gaz called back.

"Hey, Rosella! Listen, I think I can call a truce with you, even if you DO like my brother. I won't take my anger out on you, but only because I think you might be useful in the future." Was Gaz trying to make friends with me? I smiled and saluted her.

"Okay, truce then," I called back and walked over to Dib, wearing a rediculous mongoose costume. It looked like it was made of paper and glue, which there was a good chance it was. I walked up to him and kicked my huge boot lightly on the mongoose-creature so I could get his atention.

He turned his head to me. "Rosella?" Dib said in a muffled voice. He reached his hands onto the head of the poorly planned costume and took it off. "What do YOU want?" Yeah, he was still pissed about yesterday. I could hear it in his voice. I felt really bad.

"Listen, Dib. I just came over to apolagize. I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday. I just- I couldn't tolerate how you were treating Zim. I didn't think it was fair, and now I realise that maybe it was the wrong thing to do in terms of friendship with you, huh? I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I left you there. But Zim was hurting really bad," I tried to reason with him. He seemed to soften up- a little.

"I know. It's my job to hurt him! He's trying to blow up our planet for peet's sake!" He said, throwing his mongoose arms in the air.

"He's not trying to blow UP the earth, just wipe out it's creatures," I muttered, quoting from Zim before I knew it. Dib looked at me weird.

"What? He asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing. Just... I wish you would tolerate me being friends with the both of you. I've already talk to Zim and he said-"

"Oh! So you've already talked to Zim! I see!" Dib said, inturupting me and all his anger comming back. "I'm getting out of here. Goodbye, Rosella," He said and began to storm off.

"Dib! Wait, please! Just- listen! You always want people to listen to you, right? Now listen to ME! Okay, I want to come to your house after skool so we can talk things over, okay? Please, Dib?" I asked in the same pleading tone I'd used with Zim. He looked at me for a minute with sad eyes, and then sighed.

"Fine, but this is your last chance, okay? Your the first friend I've ever really had, so I'm being nice. I'll meet you outside after skool by the flagpole, okay?" He asked. I nodded, flashing him a huge smile.

"Thank you, Dib!" I said, and gave him the second hug I've ever given anyone. This hug was differnet than the one I'd shared with Zim. It was kind of awquard, like I'd imagined, but he was human, so whatever. Plus the fact he was in a freaking mongoose suit. But it was hotter. His blood must be warmer than Irken blood, because it was like I was standing in a heated room in the winter. I broke apart and gave him a sad little smile, as if to be very, very thankful for his forgivness. He gave me a half smile and a shrug back.

I turned around and skipped to the front of the skool steps just as the bell rang. I watched everyone slowly start to come inside for class. I watched Zim climb down from his perch in the tree, and I watched Dib sigh sadly as he started to peel the mongoose costume off. I never asked why he had a mongoose costume on, but I had a good feeling it had to do something with exposing Zim. I shook my head, smiling, and went inside.

The halls were fithy, just like yesterday, and everyone was either in a little group, talking/gossiping (including the pink-clique, who were eyeing me with hate and fear in their eyes, keeping their voices down to a whisper. But I didn't care what they said about me.) and I thought how broken up my life was.

My father and mother were complete different species from each other and had abandond me on earth for unknown reasons. Death? Didn't want a child? Or something else? I'd never had a friend in my life, until now. But my two best friends seemed to hate the other's guts. Plus, the unfortunte fact I was born without hair. I'd been teased my whole life, pushed around my whole life, and felt like a waste of space my whole life. But now it seemed to change. People suddenly discovered I may actually be worth the air I breath. So now I have adoptive parents, friends, and a dark secret I'd never known my whole life, something that may change the world as I know it. I was a Galaxian.

This Galaxian junk was confusing. So I was a hybrid, pretty much. A mutt, some might say. Other people would think if you have different races, like French, German, and Canadian, you might be a mutt. But I was the only peson on earth that considered half HUMAN to be mutt. Half human, half Irken, it was like my friendship. Half Dib, half Zim. I covered my head with my hands, like I was protecting my brain from exploding or something.

I walked into my classroom, being only the third inside, before the real stampeed hit. I took my pencil from behind my ear and set it on my desk, took Joy from my belt and set her down on then desk, then walked back out, since Ms. Bitters wasn't there yet to scold me. I looked down the lockerless holway to see if anyone I knew, which really was only about three people, was down the hall. No one, yet. I shrugged and walked back into the classroom, where Ms. Bitters seemed to have apeared magicly. Odd.

I took my seat and drummed my pencil on the table in a fast rythem to my favorite song. DUM dum dum, DUM dum DUM dum dum DUM dum DUM dum dum DUM, dum. I repeated the rythem over and over, closing my eyes and imagining my parents, just as I'd seen them yesterday.

_

Yeah, sorry. I know this was all boring and stuff, but now they're all friends again, haha. I thought the part where Rosella said "You got anything heavy and painful in your PAK I could throw at them?" Hahahahahahahaha, I just loved that line. I can totally picture her delivering that line XD  
I just thought you'd love it, hehe.

Wells, Chapter 6 is at least full of action, and something no one expected, not even Rosella! =O So I'M SORRY I'LL TRY TO HAVE IT UP SOON! Haha, I bet you can't wait until it comes out!

If you leave me Reveiws I love you! I'll give you a brand new... VOOT CRUISER! =D  
State of the art technoladgy and brand new silver paint! It tempts you!

-Aktress (AKA Invader Akt) 


	6. Chapter 6: Savior

I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW! I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON! I havn't been updating my story I'm SOOOOOOO sorry! But my little bro broke my laptop, but we fixed it, and my story's all good now. But PLEASE enjoy this chapter!

There's surprises, smiles from unlikely people, and even action! Plus, there MIGHT be some flirting... =O

Sorry, this chapter sucks! But the rest get better as we aproach the comming Doom!

-Aktress (AKA Invader Akt)

CHAPTER 6- Savior

Before I knew it, the late bell rang, signaling the begining of class. I opened my eyes, and magicly, the whole class was in the room. I must've serriously zoned out not to notice everyone coming inside. Everyone was here, the mud-kids, the Pink Clique, everyone else, and Dib and Zim.

"Today we will be having a pop-quiz as I told you yesterday. So take out your pencils and pick up a test from the chalkboard. Now go, before I unleash the snakes on you like last time," Ms. Bitters threatend, making everyone jump up and fight for test papers. I was confused, but didn't want to see what she meant by 'Unleashing the snakes", so I got up and grabbed a test that had fallen behind the chaos by the blackboard and took my seat again, looking at the questions.

QUESTION 1: What is Zita's favorite band as of yesterday?

I was baffled. Who was Zita and how should I know what band she loves? I scribbled down The Beetles, because it was the first band that came to mind, and who didn't love the Beetles after all? After that insane question, I plowed through the rest of the imposible questions. How was I supposed to know what The letter 'M''s favorite color was (And what kind of a name was THAT?)? And was it my fault I had know idea who had the biggest fear of pigs?

Finally, on question 7, I knew the answer.

QUESTION 7: What makes Dib the craziest person in the class?

Although I didn't find Dib crazy, though he was very persistent, I knew it was his obsession of expossing Zim as an Irken. But I wrote down 'Exposing Zim as an alien, which he most definitly is not.' So I wouldn't demand attention to Zim any more than he already had by saying he was Irken specificly. But when I hit question 13, I almost lost it.

QUESTION 13: Who is the biggest loser: Zim or Dib?

I furriously scribbled 'Neither! They are both really nice people!' and fumed for a mintue, then contiued. On question 18, I started to blush furriously. Why would my class know this question? And what was the right answer anyways?

QUESTION 18- Girls: Who does Rosella have a crush on? Boys: Do you have a crush on Rosella? Rosella: Just write DOOM or something, I really don't care.

I wrote Doom and blushed even more, feeling lots of eyes boring into my head, like if you looked hard enough, the anwser was written in Sharpie.

After that torture of a test, I placed it upside down and stared at the clock, willing it to ring for , tic, tic, it never seemed to move fast enough. Finnally, it rang, and I stood up, grabbing Joy.

"Bring your tests up to my desk and put them in a pile. If you get enough of them wrong, or your anwers are too stupid, I'll call your parents and tell them to love you less," Ms. Bitters said and sat at her desk, hissing at anyone who got close to her. I walked up to Dib.

"Here, I got it," I said, grabbing his test. I wanted to be on his good side. He smiled back.

"Thanks," He said and headed out the door. I walked up to Ms. Bitters desk and placed the papers on top of the stack. Then I walked out of the classroom, heading towards the cafeteria. When I got to the cafeteria, I tried to decide who to sit with, Dib or Zim? After some inner-debating, I decided that it would be best to sit with Dib and Gaz. I didn't want Dib to think I'd choose Zim over him two days in a row.

I sat down at the table, where Gaz was sitting. I looked around for Dib. He was in the lunch line, waiting his turn to get the discusting 'food'. I peeked over Gaz's shoulder to see what game she was playing. It was the same Vampire/Pig game.

"Why do you always play the same game?" I asked her. "I mean, I've never heard of a Game Slave system, but serriously, are'nt there any other games you could play?"

Gaz kept shooting pigs. "The only other games are stupid. Like dressing up dogs and all that crap. Only Jessicas play THAT crap." I looked at her, confused.

"Jessicas?" I asked. Gaz pointed to the Pink-Clique I'd bombed and quickly reatched her thumb to the GS. I nodded, even though she probably couldn't see me.

"Oh, okay. I hit them with a rock today.." I said absent-mindedly. Gaz paused her game and looked up at me, with both her eyes opened in surprise.

"You did WHAT?" She asked in a surprised, but full of awe, voice. I shrugged.

"I was up in a tree with Zim, and they started teasing me, singing the K-I-S-S song. So I asked Zim for a rock, and I threw it at the blonde's stomach. Simple as that," I said, feeling proud of myself again. Gaz's eyes stayed open.

"Are you KIDDING me! That- that's one of the best things anyone's ever done! Ever!" I was shocked! Gaz was actually commenting on how awesome I was being. SHE WAS BEING NICE! And then the unthinkable happened.

She smiled.

I am dead serroius. Gaz SMILED! Aperently I wasn't the only one amazed, because some poor soul walked by and saw her. Then they ran away, screaming, "GAZ IS SMILING! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

I stared at Gaz. She stopped smiling after a minute. "What? Yeah, I'm not COMPLETELY soul-less. I can smile, I just choose not to."

"Oh, er, so what's so important about them? I just call them the Pink Clique, because that's all they seem to wear. Gaz smirked, not a complete smile, but it still made my stomach flip.

"The Pink Clique? That's funny. Anyways, their leader is head blonde, Jessica," I looked over. It was the girl that had started teasing me. Her hair was as blond as mine, and had huge bangs. I was starting to think I should go back to the wig store and get another color wig. "She's always being mean to people, not as mean as me, but in a stupid-blonde way."

"Oh," I said, watching as Jessica reached her foot out and tripped some kid with orange clown hair and some freaky shirt with a rainbow on it, and then laugh with her friends.

"The rest of her 'friends'," Gaz continued, making air-quotes around friends. "Are pretty much just sucking up to her. They just want the fame she has. There's Aki, she's the one with brown hair, and Olivia, she's the other blonde. Last, there's Penny, she's got the black spiky hair. They're all a bunch of idiots," Gaz said. I continued looking at them.

They were all wearing bright shades of pink, and giggling about something, then Olivia caught me looking (She was the screamer who tried to warn Jessica this morning) and the whole clique looked at me with hate.

I turned, blushing back to my table, where Gaz had resumed playing her game. "I guess we'll have to go beat up the Game Slave System workers until they make more games, huh?" I asked.

Gaz grunted in agreement and kept playing. Dib walked over to the table. "So what's up with you, Gaz? I heard someone screaming about you smiling?" He sounded amazed. When Gaz just grunted and turned around, he looked at me.

"Rose. What did you do, and who got sent to the hospital?" I smiled.

"I didn't hurt anyone, well, not really, anyways. This moring, Jessica was teasing me about- er, something.." I said, not wanting to tell Dib what she was teasing about. "Anyways, so I got really annoyed and threw a rock into her stomach. Serves her right," I said, telling my story. Dib looked over to Jessica and turned back to me with a worried look.

"You REALLY did that? And your not terrified? You know, Jessica has imensful power, though not as much as Gaz," I looked at Gaz, who just gave a thumbs up quickly. " She can get bullies to do anything she wants for them."

I felt a little weird, but I wasn't scared,or nervous. "So? She's just a-" But I stopped myself just in time. I was about to say human, but then I realised that would be the worst mistake I could make right now. "-a..., er a... a blonde," I covered, smiling nervously. Dib looked at me weird.

"But, Rose? Your blonde too..." Dib said, making a good point. I face-palmed myself inside my head.

"Er, I mean natural blonde, because I... dyed my hair blonde. Yeah, and I'm changing it to a different color tonight." I said a little too quickly. Guess I WAS going wig shopping again. Yippie.

Dib still looked at my oddly, but let me go with a shrug. "So where's your food?" He asked. I looked at him blankly. Ugh! I can be SO stupid sometimes.

"Erm, I left it at home..." I said. It actually wasn't a lie. I DID leave it at home, but on purpose. I wasn't hungry.

"Oh," He said, and spun his spoon around in his 'food', which happened to look edible. It looked like mashed potatos and peas, but nothing else. I never did like peas, but I knew they'd find some way to ruin the potatos.

"You want any?" He offered. I shook my head.

"I think I'll keep my stomach inside me today," I said, smiling at him half-heartedly. I couldn't help thinking how unfair it was of me to keep all my secrets from him. Zim basicly knew everything about me, and Dib was kept out in the cold.

Soon, the lunch bell rang and I stood up, sighing. Dib tossed his uneaten 'food' in the trash can. "Well, at least the robots didn't attack me today," Dib said and shrugged. I smiled at him for looking on the bright side.

"See you after skool, Gaz," I said to the addicted girl. She waved without looking up and walked off to her classroom. I followed her, going to my classroom instead.

The skool day seemed to pass by very, very slowly. It seemed like Ms. Bitters was teaching us something about how all hope was lost, and we were doomed and would die a horrible and painful death. Everyone looked bored, and I spotted Zim snoring on his desk. I kicked his leg to wake him up. Dib laughed at that, thinking I did it just because.

Finally, after the endless torture. The bell rang. I breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed Joy and my pencil, tucking it behind my ear (The pencil, not Joy) and walked out of the classroom. I was about to go outside to meet Dib, but I REALLY had to use the bathroom, no matter how discusting the toilets were. So I skipped over to the bathroom and used it really quick (I tried my best to not touch anything) and walked back out.

The halls were empty now, and it was dark. It would be scary to me, if I didn't have Joy, and if I wasn't raised to be tough as nails. I walked to the skool doors and just as I was about to open them, something with a ton a force pulled me back.

"Eek!" I let out a little squeel of surprise. I thought maybe it was Dib or Zim, but when I looked up, it was someone I hadn't talked to before. He was really fat and tall, and had a football jersey on that read "Smacky" on the front. He stared at me.

"Um, I'm going to leave, okay?" I said, scrambling up and starting to run for the doors. But he grabbed my shirt and pulled me back.

"You Rosella?" He asked like he didn't know how to speak correct English.

"Yes, now if you don't mind.." I said, elbowing him in the stomach so he let go of me with and "Oof!" I started to run, and then I heard someone scream, "GET HER ALREADY!"

I had heard that voice before, venomous as a viper, and so teasingly...

"Jessica," I hissed under my breath and tried to reach for the door. But looks like the big doofus caught me again. I struggled to get loose, but I couldn't. I saw Jessica apear with her little friends. And they didn't look happy to see me.

"You. You threw the rock at me today, didn't you?" She asked in a nasely voice. I crossed my arms.

"So what if I did? You deserved it!" I retorted back. All her friends gasped. She looked REALLY pissed now.

"No! Listen, new girl. Rule number three at this skool: If I don't get my way, no one gets their way. Rule number two: Never, and I mean NEVER, talk back to me! and rule number one: I don't play to get even, I play to WIN!" She said and snapped her fingers. "Torque! Give her an arm bruise."

The big jock, Torque, I guess, suddenly raised his hand in the air. But before it slammed down on my arm, I caught it and twisted his hand. "OUCH!" He yelped and put his hand under his armpit. He suddenly had fire in his eyes. But I was pretty sure that my eyes were blazing even hotter than his.

"Come and get me, you big baby!" I yelled to him. He snorted and charged like a crazed bull and I moved out of the way, just in time for him to slam his head into the wall. I smiled as he fell to the ground, holding his head and repeating "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWWWWWWWW!"

"Dammit, Torque!" Jessica yelled. "Your such a little baby! Olivia, Penny, Aki, go get her!"

The Pink-Clique minus Jessica started to run up to me, with death in their eyes. Okay, I'm exadgerating. They had hatred, not death. But same thing, right? Anyways, I just stood there, with a disbelieving expression on my face.

"You've GOT to be joking," I said. I sighed and set Joy down on the ground gently, then proceded to trip Aki, who landed on Olivia. They went down easy. But Penny was smarter. She jumped up off of the pile of pink and landed on me, making me fall to the ground. On top of me, she began to punch my face, but I flipped her over, off of me, and kicked her, hurting her.

Penny jumped up, holding her side where I'd kicked her, and started to charge at me, but unlike Torque, she caught me. But this just wasn't her day. Because I spun her around and kicked her stomach so she fell on top of the rest of the clique. I smirked as they groaned.

"What do you think of me now, Jessica?" I said, turning around, but I couldn't find Jessica anywhere. I smiled, thinking that she just ran away, scared, probably crapping her pants, I turned around to get Joy. And that's when I screamed.

"JOY!" Joy was no where in site. I panicked. My little dog, my stuffed animal. The only thing from my parents I had, and she was gone. This was worse than losing and iPod, or a cell phone. This was just as bad as losing my parents all over again. And I couldn't help it. I began to cry.

I just sat down and cried, eventually making my way to the feelt position. Nothing mattered anymore. Everyone could go blow themselves up for all I cared. I felt a small pat on my back.

"Go away, let me die," I said, not looking up. The poking grew harder and more jabbing. I felt anger in myself growing. I whipped up. "DAMMIT WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I yelled. And then I opened my eyes.

"Rose, I- um, maybe this isn't a good time, but er, I found this for you," Zim was in front of me, with only one contact in. His left eye was ruby-red. And he was holding Joy. I gasped and stole Joy from him the minute I saw her.

"You found Joy! Oh, Zim thank you SO MUCH! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I said, jumping up and hugging him. "Oh, thank you so much!" I began to cry.

"Rosella, why-? Why are your eyes leaking? Are they broken?" Zim asked when he saw me. I laughed, choaking through my tears.

"No, Zim. I'm crying. Because I'm so happy. How did you manage to find her?" I asked.

"Jessica, the blonde girl back there had it. I knew it was your little toy, so I fought her for it," I opened my mouth wide.

"You- you FOUGHT her for it?" I asked, amazed he would do that for me. He shrugged. "Is that how you lost your contact lense?" He felt his eye.

"Oh crap! I lost it! Well, I guess I'll have the computer make another one for me," He mumbled and took a pair of sunglasses out of his PAK, putting them over his eyes. But they slipped off, considering he had no nose or ears. "You got any tape or something?" I shook my head, but looked around for something, then I remembered.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, reaching into my pocket. I pulled out a stick of blueberry gum and handed to Zim. "Here, chew it for a minute, and then take it out. Break it in half and put them on either side of your head, then put the glasses on, it should stick," I said, proud of myself for thinking of that. He looked skeptical.

"Will it burn?" He asked. I shook my head.

"It shouldn't," I said, hoping I was right. He unwrapped it and put it in his mouth, carefully chewing. It didn't seem to burn him, and he did as I told him. To mine and his luck, it stayed on. I smiled.

"Good, now my GENIUS cover cannot be blown by some FILTHY contact lense missing! HA!" He said and pumped his fists in the air. I giggled.

"Thanks, Zim. For everything," I said. "Your my savior for today," And with that, I kissed his cheek. Not for too long, just a little peck. I couldn't believe what I was doing! I blushed uncontrolably and ran outside the skool, leaving the pile of pink and Zim inside.

I tried to slow my heart down. I couldn't believe I'd just KISSED Zim! Even if it WAS just on the cheek. I could feel my cheeks burning bright crimson. Once I had composed myself, I looked to the flagpole, to see if Dib was still there. He wasn't. My heart sank. Then I saw him walking down the sidewalk, almost out of site. My heart rose again and I ran to him, yelling "DIB! DIB! DIB, WAIT!" Eventually, I caught up to him. He looked mad. REALLY mad. I bit my lip.

"Dib, I'm sorry. But- let's just say I had to deal with the Pink-Clique," I said, holding my finger. I think I bent it in my battle with Penny. "But I'm alright now." I hugged Joy even closer to me. Dib still looked really pissed.

"I guess I have a lot to explain," I sighed, diving into my story.

OMIGOSH! Rose and Zim? Could this be a good couple, or FAIL with a capital F? And how will Dib react to the story she tells? I guess you'll have to wait!

Sorry, again for not updating! I'm only twelve! Haha, so is anyone going to see Eclipse? I'm going on Saturday, YAY! LOL, remember to Reveiw! Prize for reveiwing is fireworks for July 4'th! Plz and Thx!

-Aktress (AKA Invader Akt)


	7. Chapter 7 Bitter Teammates

I haven't posted in a while and I'm really sorry about that! I really wish I could give everyone a big hug and a convertable! I don't know about you, but it's beautiful in Washington today! I hope it's nice where you are! Spend time outside, but remember to read your favorite story: Muffins of Doom!

(I saw Eclipse! It was REALLY good! Guess what? I'm going to La Push with my G-Ma on vacation in a week for 3 days! YAY! =D)

So without further adue, this chapter's to all you Dib fangirls out there! Presenting...

CHAPTER 7- Bitter Teammates

I told Dib the whole story, starting with me getting out of the bathroom, and ending with me running up to him. But I didn't say anything about Zim. Nothing. I found Joy, just like normal, and I most definitly did NOT kiss Zim. No mention of him at all. It seemed to satisfy Dib. I felt myself get a little heavier. One more secret I was keeping from my best friend.

By the time I was done vouching what happened, Dib looked at lot less pissed and a lot more amazed that I could fend for myself like that.

"You mean you beat them ALL? Wow, either, they must be really inexperienced, or your really good at fighting! That's- that's amazing! I really hope you decide to stay on the earth's side with the rest of us humans, we could really use skill like that against the aliens," He said. I looked up at him.

"Wait, you mean there's more than one Ir-alien on earth?" I said, catching myself. Dib didn't need to know that I already knew a ton. But he didn't seem to catch my fault.

"No, only Zim, that I know of, anyways. Zim is always saying that he's going to lead his army, the Armada, he calls it, down to earth, so they can help with the downfall of humanity. But Zim has let his guard down and his hopes have kind of sank about that since the 5'th grade, when he came to earth. But still, in 7'th grade, we always have to be prepared for that kind of thing, see? The only other alien that's come to earth..." He trailed off.

"Who? What? Who came to earth?" I asked, suddenly currious. Zim never said anything about another Irken (besides me) comming to earth. Was there something they were hiding from me? Dib just shook his head.

"No, nobody. Forget I ever said anything," He said and began to walk faster. And was it just me, or was he starting to blush? I shook my head and began to walk faster too.

In no time, we came up to a regular looking house, but with a fence around it that seemed to be lazers. I tried to keep my best away from them, not wanting to be chopped in would really suck.

Dib opened the door and we walked inside. This inside was much different from Zim's. It didn't have many differnent colors. It was dark inside, and everything was a dark shade of grey, purple, blue, or black. Not very interesting. But like Zim's the television was on. I watched to see if it was the Scary Monkey Show or something else I'd seen yesterday, but this looked new. It had a cow on it, munching grass. Seemed harmless to me. But suddenly, a swarm of bats came up and started to attack the cow. I gasped and sheilded my eyes, shuddering at the noises on T.V.

Dib looked over to me. "What's wrong?" He asked. I just opened my eyes weakly.

"It-it's the- the T.V. The... the blood! It makes me feel sick!" I said, biting my lip from the noises. I heard he cow mooing, terrified. I heard the bats, screaming, chewing the cows flesh off, like a steak. But uncooked. And still alive. Dib seemed to understand and took my hand, dragging me upstairs. When the show was out of sight and hearing distance, I began choaking and gagging, but I didn't throw up. Dib just watched, the whole time.

"Uh... thanks," I said after my little episode. "It's just, I've never been able to stand blood. But blood on T.V, doesn't matter if it's real or fake, it terifies me, and makes me feel sick. I can't watch horror movies, but blood in real life doesn't affect me at all!" I said truthfully. Wasn't that weird? I could see real blood, and not be as affected, but even the smallest bit of blood on television made my throw my guts up.

"Weird," Dib said. "Well, the good news is that I don't like horror movies much. C'mon, lets go to my room," I was happy he just brushed it aside, I didn't like staying on that topic very much. We walked into Dib's room.

I looked around. His room was dark colored, like the rest of the house. The only splash of color was me, and a bright purple sticky-note stuck to the wall. I walked over to it. It looked like a heart, with some weird symbols inside. Wait, were those my letter friends? I took a double take, but Dib raced over and took the sticky note off the wall before I could read it. All I made out was 'T', but maybe it was just a picture...

"Erm, that's just a note for something I have to do," He said nervously and plopped down on his bed. "Soooo, what do you wanna do?"

I shrugged. "I don't know," I said, sounding more bored than I probably should have. Dib looked like he was thinking hard, trying to find a way of entertaining me. Suddenly, it was like a lightbulb apeared above his head.

"Aha! I could show you some footage I shot almost a year ago on Zim without his descise!" He sounded really excited. I gave him a pitful look.

'But I already know Zim's an alien. I don't really need any more proof,' I thought, but before I could burt it out, I thought. Dib really wanted to entertain me, so why not? "Sure, Dib, that'd be great." He grinned even bigger as he hopped over to his computer, the backround being a huge picture of a U.F.O, and above, saying in huge letters "THEY'RE HERE". He typed some things into it and a media player came up. It started playing. The screen was black at first, but then, it rose up, and I saw Zim, out of costume, right beside a tree. And GIR was up in the tree, playing with something shiny and bright.

"GIR! Get down from there!" I heard Zim say faintly. And GIR was just laughing and smiling, playing with the odd glow. After a few more "GIR! GET! DOWN!"'s, I heard Dib, off camera, speak.

"Look, Gaz! You are my witness! He IS an alien! I have you on tape, witnessing it!" The whole time, Zim looking awefully surprised and just blinking. GIR was just simling and waving to the cammera. Then the camera fell down and blacked out.

Dib smiled awquardly. "Yeah, that was Gaz... she doesn't have much patience for me," Dib said, embaresed. "You know, with that clip, I got onto my favorite show once-"

"Why?" I interupted. Dib looked confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Why? Why are you so intent on revealing Zim on being an alien? I mean, if he's not so bright, like you say, then why are you so scared he's going to wipe out all humanity?" I asked. I wanted to know this. Why WAS he, anyways?

Dib stared at me, and then sighed. "It's a long story," He said blankly.

"I have time," I said in all serriousness. He looked up and sighed again.

"When I was about four, I started showing my paranormal interest. Gaz was three at the time. It was around my fifth birthday, and my dad, Professer Membrane, he's got his on T.V. show. Anyways, he decided it was family time for the month. So he took us to the zoo. Back then, me and Gaz used to be best friends. Yeah, I know. Crazy, right? So when we got to the zoo, he asked me where I wanted to go first, since it was around my birthday. I told him I wanted to go see the bears. I saw them on T.V. once and thought they looked funny.

"So he took us to the bear cage, and asked me if I saw the bear, because it looked like there were none in there. But to my left, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was hairy and looked about the size of me, so I assumed it was a bear. I told dad and Gaz the bear was right there, but they didn't see it. Finally, the bear stood up on it's hind legs. That's when I realised it was no bear. It looked human, but it was covered in hair! And its feet were HUGE! And I mean huge! I thought back to T.V, where I'd also seen a movie on Bigfoot.

"'Bigfoot! He's over there!' I yelled. Everyone looked at me funny, and thought I was joking, but I wasn't! When I got home from the zoo, I looked up on my laptop, well, my dad's laptop, Bigfoot. I could spell and write easily by that age, because I was more intent on learning then everyone else. I looked up Bigfoot, and I was sure I'd seen Bigfoot that day. At the bottom of that page, there was a link to another website. I clicked on it, and it turned out to be a network for people who believed in paranormal studies. They were called the Swollen Eyeball Network, or SEN, for short.

"I soon joined the SEN and soon dedicated my life to studying the paranormal, anything and everything from Bigfoot, to the Loch Ness Monster, to aliens. Like that idiot, Zim! What I really want is to prove to everyone who thought, or still thinks I'm insane, that I was right! All along, about everything! Well, maybe not everything, but you get the point. That's why I hate Zim so much, and al his STUPID alien friends!" I cringed at the end part, thinking of my half Irken blood, but his speech really moved me.

"So, you are trying to do this, just to prove you were right the whole time? Wow, that's dedication..." I said, admiring how dedicated he really WAS to the thing he loved. He shrugged.

"Yeah, plus, just in case Zim gets smarter, and his plans have a chance of working, I need to be ready!" He added.

"So your dad, Professer Membrane? You said he was famous, right? He has his own show. So why don't you expose Zim on there?" I asked, out of curriousity, not because I wanted to see Zim's downfall. Dib's face fell.

"Oh. My dad wouldn't do that for me," Dib mumbled. "I rarely even see him anymore."

"Why?" I asked. I couldn't help myself. "You mean he doesn't have any time for you?"

Dib turned away from me. I was shocked. Was he... crying? "Dib?" I said softly.

"Do you know how HARD it is to be me? Everyone always doubting, or hating, or pushing me around! I'm so sick of it! I'm so freaking SICK of always being right, but people thinking I'm WRONG!" He burst out, tears streaming down his face. I thought for a moment. Dib really DID have a tough life. A sister, who knows everything, but won't admit it, and pushes him around like he's nothing but crap. A dad, who even though he has imensful power, and control, doesn't have time for his poor son. A world, that is blind to the truth, and Dib is here, shoving it in their face. And a life that's broken up, not a friend in the world, besides me. And I'm not even completely human, am I?

"I-I didn't know you had it so hard," I said, my voice cracking a little in surprise at his crying. "Even my life as an orphan wasn't so terrible as that..." Dib wiped his tears away and sniffed.

"No, it's- it's nothing. I'm sorry about that. C'mon down to the garage, I have to show you something," He said and got up from the bed. I followed right behind him, thinking about how I thought he was being a bully to Zim yesterday... when Dib was the real one being bullied, by his own planet!

We walked downstairs (And to my relief, something else besides that aweful show was on) and through the kitchen to a door in the wall. Dib opened it and filpped on the lightswitch and I gasped. He walked down the steps smiling as I covered my hands with my mouth in surprise.

"Yep, it's an alien ship! I made all the repairs myself! With a small bit of help from Gaz..." He said, leaning on the side of the most amazing thing I'd set my eyes on in my life. It was a real spaceship. REALLY! But it didn't look all U.F.O-ish. It looked weird, like an escape pod, or something, but it was bright purple and had a sign on the back that I recodnised.

"The King," I breathed walking up to the strange mark. This was The King. He was the highest mark above all my other letter friends. He had no name but The King, and had no sound that he made. I realized, this must be an Irken symbol, if my Letter Friends were really Irken letters.

"What?" Dib asked, walking to the back where I was at. I shook my head.

"Nothing, nothing," I waved him off, looking at the rest of the ship. "Where on earth, or off, did you GET this?"

"Well, it's kind of... confusing..." He said, slightly blushing again. I was kind of surprised to see that he blushed so faintly, since his skin was so pale, like a vampire's.

"Tell me anyways," I said boldly. "I can figure it out."

"Well, you know how I was talking about that other alien? The one... before?" He said hesitantly, like he didn't want to talk about her. I nodded.

"Yeah..." I said, examining the front. He sighed and launched into his story. It was one about a new girl, who came on Valentines Day, to the skool, and at first, Dib thought she was pretty funny, always beating Zim up (I frowned at this) and making fun of him. But soon, it was revealed that she too was like him, an alien. She was seeking revenge for something that had happened long ago. Her plan for destroying the earth was simple, yet so horrible, that it almost succeded. But Zim, Dib, and even Gaz, helped each other to save the earth (Zim wanted to destroy it properly, Dib wanted to save all of humanity, and Gaz was just bored) and sent the alien spinning into space, never to be seen again. But it turned out that night, Dib, watching the stars, found her ship, crash landing in his backyard, with no alien in it.

"Woah," I said, after he was done telling his story. "What was the alien's name?" I asked. He shook his head.

"That's not important. I'll never see her again, anyways. Hey, you wanna go look outside? There's supposed to be a metor shower today and tomarrow!" He raced up the garage steps and I followed. We went back up to his room and started to climb out the window.

"What are you DOING?" I asked. "Do you want to get yourself killed?" He shook his head again.

"No, this is how you get on the roof, silly!" He said and grabbed my arm. I squeeled out a little in fright, while he dragged me up, but then we were both just sitting on the roof, in one peice each.

"Wow, this is amazing!" I said, watching the millions of stars apear in the sky. "It's so vast and endless! I can't believe how cool it would be to just fly around in space!"

"Exactly!" He said, sounding happy to have found someone with his same interest of the stars. "I wish-" He began, but was cut off by his phone, which stared playing a song I'd heard on the radio today. He groaned and pulled his phone out. He looked at it, confused, then answered it. "Hello?"

A moment of silence. Then his face twisted up. "YOU! Why are you calling me? How did you even get my phone number?" More silence. "But didn't you rip your phone out of the wall when Keef-" But he was cut off by the person on the other end, yelling.

Suddenly, Dib's face grew pale. "You- you what?" He asked quietly. I raised an eyebrow. Who was on the other end? And what was making Dib so upset? "No, she can't! Why would she-?"

Silence a the other person talked on. Dib's already chalk-white face grew so pale, I thought he might explode. And his cheeks grew redder ad redder, slowly. "You got a message from who? The leaders? Oh, but why would they tell you that?" Silence. "They told you to eat an exploding burrito? What?" I giggled a little as I couldn't imagine WHY there was anything about an exploding burrito in the conversation. Then Dib nodded a few times.

"Yes. Uh- uh. Wait, no. Um, yes. Yeah, I still have it in my garage. Wait, a WHAT? Like before? You've GOT to be joking! Well, if it's for earth... fine. But, why would she come back?" More silence. "Oh. Oh, no. Oh no oh no ohnoohnoohnoohnohno!" He said, starting to panik. "Oh, my God. This is bad. I'll meet you at Bloaty's tomarrow to talk this over. Goodbye." He hung up. There was silence between us for a minute.

"What was that call about?" I asked softly. Dib just stared up at the stars. After a few minutes, he answered.

"She's back," He said quietly. I raised an eyebrow.

"WHO'S back?" I asked, no sure I wanted to know.

"Tak. She's back for revenge. She- Rosella, she's the alien I was talking about. That's Tak's ship down in the garage. And she's comming back for revenge. To earth. To Zim. To me. To everyone. And this time, she has a more powerful ship," He wispered. I almost fell off the roof.

"Wait, WHAT? How do you know?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"That was Zim on the phone. We made a truce- for now. We have to work together, like last time, to stop her. Zim got a call from his leaders, telling him that Tak was comming with a present for him. And Zim knew this was not a good sign," Dib sighed.

"Oh, that's not good," I said, kind of scared. "When is she getting here?"

"Any time from now until Christmas," He said.

"Christmas," I breathed. Christmas was less than a month away. "How will we ever be prepared?" I asked.

"We're meeting at Bloaty's tomarrow after skool. You have to come join us. You're one of us now, Rose. You have to help, please?" He asked. I nodded.

"Of course, I'll help! You two are my best friends, and Gaz isn't beating me up at least. But what is Bloaty's?" I asked.

"It's a resturaunt, it serves pizza, but I can escort you there from skool, if you want," He said. I nodded.

"Sounds good," I said. "Step one on saving the planet begins tomarrow," He smiled at that.

"You should probably be getting home, I can call a limo to come pick you up, I don't want you walking home in the dark," I stared at him.

"A LIMO?" I asked in disbelief.

"I told you my dad was rich," Dib shrugged, then jumped off the roof.

"DIB!" I yelled, looking down to see why on earth he would do something so freaking stupid. He fell, but caught onto a tree branch at the last second, very much like what I did today before skool with Zim. I smiled. Dib was pretty talented for a human. I jumped down after him, falling into the tree and navitagting my way down easily. I hit the grasss gracefully and we walked inside from the back door.

Dib called a limo and it picked me up soon. I stepped into the limo, clutching Joy to my heart. Before I closed the door, I saw Dib running up to me.

"Yes?" I asked him. He just looked at me.

"Please, stay safe, Rose, okay? If Tak comes tonight and tracks you down, you might be a goner. Just... stay on the lookout, and don't do anything stupid," He said. I climbed out of the car and gave him a big hug.

"I promise," I promised, and hopped back in the limo. As we drove by, I waved goodbye to Dib, and he waved back, chasing the limo down the street for a few seconds. I giggled and put my head back in the limo. I rolled up the window and listened to the sound of the road under us, bumping and twisting.

When I got home, I thanked the cab driver and ran inside, full of joy that I got to keep my two best friends. And they were now forced to work together as a team. But I was scared too. It sounded like this Tak girl was serrious, and would do anything to get want she wanted.

And what exactly would she do to the earth?

Tak is Back! I can't believe it! (Okay, I can, because I'm the one writing this story) But that aside, now everyone has to work as a team! Will they succeed or end up beating their own butts? And what about Dib? Why was he blushing so much? Guess you'll have to find out... later! Because I'm just evil like that. Teehee!

-Aktress (AKA Invader Akt)


	8. Chapter 8 WinterPainerland

Hey everyone! There's a little cussing in here, like a lot of 'Damn's from Rosella, but you'll see why! So since this chapter sux, I'm going to post chapter 9 right after I post this, so you won't lose intrest! YAY!

CHAPTER 8- Winter-Painerland

DECEMBER 3RD

It was lunchtime, and I plopped down at Zim's table. I had'nt the chance to talk to him this morning, because I came late, no thanks to my alarm clock, which I forgot to set last night in all the madness. I still had partially racoon-looking eyes. At least it was Friday. The good news, I told my mom this morning to get me a new wig, and she brought it. It wasn't exactly what I expected, but it was fine.

The material was soft and fluffy, like Joy before her fur got matted down from age and being worn out. It was deep brown, with highlights of red here and there. It was about shoulder length, and it was insanely curly. The ringlets were always in my face, no matter what. But it was still better than my blonde wig. The dark color didn't stand out as much.

Zim hadn't gotten to the table yet, and was in the lunch line, getting 'food' he never ate. It still confused me why he got the crap. I never brought or bought lunch, and Dib wasn't onto me; Yet.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Dib. I smiled. "Hey. What's up?" I asked, turning around.

"Can I sit here?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, we're a team now, remember?" I said and flipped my legs back over so I was facing the right way. Dib sat down.

"I like the new haircut, is that why you were gone this morning?" He asked.

"Er, yeah," I said, lying. Of course. When WASN'T I lying anymore? "So... any new information on this Tak?" I asked, steering the subject away from my hair.

"Not yet, I've positioned my moniters to look for any alien spacecraft that enters the earth's atmosphere, Zim and my ship's not included. If she comes within the atmosphere, we'll know. I just hope it works," Dib said, giving me an essay of an answer. I nodded. Zim plopped down at the table, opposite Dib and I. He looked straight at Dib.

"Dib," He said, his voice low.

"Zim," Dib greated back darkly. Zim then turned to me, completely ignoring Dib.

"Oh, I like the new wig, Rosella," He commented. My face grew pale from what he said.

"Wig?" Dib asked. He looked at me, questioningly. Zim's eyes grew a little, realising what he just said.

"Er, you mean my hair, right Zim? He just calls all wigs hair, I guessing, heh heh..." I said, not too convincingly. Dib still looked skeptical, but he dropped the subject. I sent Zim a death glare that said, 'If you screw up again, I'm going to kill you.' He gave a sypathetic smile in return. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, so how do we stop this Tak girl? If she has the same experience as Zim, then she must be pretty easy to defeat, right?" And then I added, realizing that might offend Zim, "I mean, we'll know exactly how everything works that she tries to use. So we'll know the weapons inside and out."

Dib shook his head. "No, Tak is a LOT smarter than Zim-"

"Hey!" Zim interupted. I held my hand up to him.

"Dib, continue," I said.

"Thank you. Anyways, Tak is smarter, and more well-trained. She was supposed to be an invader, before Zim stopped her, accidentily. Unfortunatly, she is also very skilled. She knows how to steal and sneak well. That means she can steal more powerful weapons, and a bigger ship. She's going to have a lot better technolodgy and secret ways that we don't know about," Dib explained.

"Oh, like what?" I asked.

"Well, if we don't know about it, then I can't really tell you-" Dib said awquardly. I blushed at my stupidity.

"Oops, I screwed up, er, sorry. So... how DO we stop Tak, if we don't know what she has. Zim put his shoulder on the table and sighed.

"That's my problom. I don't know HOW we can get ahold of anything in her posetion. There's no possible way!" He said and hit his head on the table. "UGH!"

"I know," Said a voice behind me. It was Gaz. I twirled around and looked at her.

"You do?" I asked, surprised the girl would be interested in the topic, let alone have an answer to the important and impossible question.

"Yeah. Boys, remember last time we defeated Tak? Zim, you were up in space with Tak, so you saw her robot malfuctioning, right?" Gaz said, sitting next to Zim. Zim seemed as surprsied as me to see Gaz becoming an active part of the conversation.

"Er, yeah... I did," Zim said slowly. Gaz nodded.

"That was your little robot thingy's work. We hooked up some cables to him from his head, and we programed it for Tak's robot. Your robot controled it and I had to dance to get him to freak out and make her robot go crazy. We could do the same thing, seeing through her robot's eyes, talking to her through it," I stared at Gaz, dumbstruck. I'd never heard her say so much in her life.

"Yes... yes! That's it! We comunitcate through Mimi! GENIUS! Your lucky I thought of it!" Zim said, taking credit for it. Gaz bared her teeth and turned to Gaz.

"Make it 30 bucks," She growled. I turned to Dib too.

"Oh, I get it. You're bribing her to help, huh?" Dib bit his lip.

"Er, yeah. We kind of need her skills. She is actually tallented once you get past her pizza eating and Game-Slave playing," I nodded, looking to the purple-haired girl, munching on a cold slice of pizza. She really did like pizza, huh?

"Okay, so now that Gaz thought of a plan, we should put it into action. So, no meeting after skool. We just head to Zim's house. That's where GIR's cords and stuff are, correct?" I asked. Zim nodded.

"Wait, GIR?" Dib asked.

"Oh, that's Zim's robot's name, you didn't know?" I said, not thinking it was too valuable of information. Zim kicked me under the table. I turned and he gave me an irritated look. I shrugged. His name wasn't too important, was it?

"Oh, cool," Dib said. He took a sip from his milk, then spit it out. I looked at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded while coffing.

"Yeah, *coff coff* I'm fine *coff*. I was just *coff* thinking about something," He said inbetween coffs. I pounded his back to help, like I was burping a baby. Zim started to laugh. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" I asked. Zim chuckled again.

"I find it mildly amusing that you hit the Dib-human in his time of pain, hehe," He said, not understanding that I was trying to help Dib, not beat him to death. I looked at Dib and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, so after skool, we all go to Zim's house, is that good?" I asked everyone. Zim nodded. Dib gave me a thumbs up. Gaz shrugged and took another bite of pizza. I smiled at them all.

"Cool, the bell's going to ring any min-" RING! I giggled. "Okay, it JUST rang, so I'll see you after skool, Gaz," I said, nodding to the girl. She shrugged back and walked to her class. I turned to the boys. "Shall we be off?" I asked. They smiled and we walked to Ms. Bitter's classroom.

_

Before I knew it, the bell for the end of skool rang and I raced out of the classroom before Ms. Bitters could say "Doom" one more time, making sure I didn't run into Jessica and the pink-bots today. Nothing could stop me from getting together with my friends. I ran out the front doors, but skidded to a stop when I swung the doors opened and gasped at the sight.

There was snow. EVERYWHERE! And it was still snowing at that very moment! I gasped at the amazing sight. I took one step down, checking for ice. It was a little slippery, but it was fine.

Until I was trampled by a stampeed of wildabeasts.

Okay, I'm overexadurating. It wasn't wildabeasts. But it WAS a stampeed of children. And as soon as they got outside, they started screaming "SNOW!" and pushed me down into a snowbank. I pulled my head up from the snow and spit out the wet, cold crap. I stood up imediatly and started to brush myself off. Already, my side had began to sting from the water in the snow.

"Damn, ouch, I muttered and rubbed my side. It felt like a ful shot, over and over. I winced in pain. Besides my pain, I looked up to the doors to see if anyone in my friend circle was there. Sure enough, Zim came out, looking all around at the white world in amazment. He looked at me and waved. Suddenly, he was screaming and flying through the air, and landed right next to me, shoving me down with him into the snow.

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled, not because Zim jumped on me, but because the snow was pinching and poking me like CRAZY! If I sawn'd being poked to death, I would've been blushing like crazy at my clumsiness. I winced and bit my tounge from screaming in pain. Zim jumped up, blushing like crazy. I scrambled up, doubled over in pain. "Oh, ow ow ow ow ow ow!" I said, holding my back. "DAMMIT THAT HURT!" I yelled.

"Thanks for breaking my fall, but I didn't mean to, Rosella! Someone pushed me and-" Zim started apologizing, but I held my hand up, stopping him.

"No, it's fine. The snow just hurts a ton. Like millions of needles at once in my side. It's the stupid water in the snow," I explained. "Who pushed you?" I asked. And then I saw Dib, standing on the steps of the skool with his hands over his mouth and Gaz half-smiling and chuckling.

"Omigosh, I'm SO sorry, Rose, I didn't think you were right there!" Dib ran up to me. Gaz took her time walking down the steps. I shrugged it off and the pain in my side seemed to being going down a little bit, slowly but surely. "DId you hurt your side?"

"Er, yeah, I just landed on it wrong when I fell," I lied and gave Zim a Don't-say-a-word-or-die look. He nodded, understanding.

"Sorry, again," Dib said. "Well, should we go then?" He asked. I nodded. Despite the snow incident, I was excited for this afternoon. I was going to see a real life Irken flying a ship in SPACE! I skipped all the way to Zim's base. It was amazing how different we all were, but we were friends all the same. Er, ALY'S all the same, I should say. I was friends with them all, but they weren't friends with each other in the least bit.

I sighed as I watched Gaz push Dib in the snow for no reason, and while in the snow, Dib throwing a snowball at Zim. My poor little, broken up team. How could we defeat the enemy if we were trying to fight ourselves? I was like kicking our own butts in a fight.

I know, I KNOW! It sucked! But WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO READ CHAPTER 9 IT IS REALLY GOOD! XD I PROMISE!

-Aktress (AKA Invader Akt)


	9. Chapter 9 Mimi

This might possibly be the best work I've done so far! I absolutly love this chapter, plenty of GIR, the Robo-Parents (Hehehehehehe), and last but not least, Tak herself!

I love this chapter and I hope you love it too! :)

CHAPTER 9- Mimi

I aproached Zim's house, but before I could open the door, GIR came racing out, without his costume.

"GIR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITHOUT YOUR DESCUISE?" Zim boomed, then realising some neighbors were watching, chuckled nervously and said. "Er, I mean... my little..."

"Oh, is THAT your new robot toy?" I asked, suddenly in actress mode. "It's so cute! But I think we might need to change it's batteries, it seems to be maulfuctioning, see?" Sure enough, GIR was breakdancing on the ground, spinning and screaming "I'M NAKED I'M NAKED! AHHHHH! AHM NAAAAAAKED!" I grabbed GIR and raced into the house, almost running into the Robo-parents on the way.

"WELCOME HOME SON!" They screamed at me like yesterday. Zim quickly followed me, dragging the other two along with him. He threw them inside, but before he could slam the door, Robo-dad came over with a goofy grin on his face to Zim.

"C'MON, SON! LET'S GO SLEDDING!" He yelled, throwing a cooking pot on Zim's head. I giggled. Robo-mom turned to me.

"AW! C'MON, SON'S GIRLFRIEND! LET'S GO PLAYING IN THE SNOW WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND!" She yelled at me and put GIR in my lap. I blushed furriously. I shooed Robo-mom off and got up, slamming the door. I stared at everyone for a moment, then slid down the door, sitting on the floor, my flowing cocoa brown dress floating around my legs, and settleing like I was a stem and the dress was the petals.

I blew a peice of hair out of my face and stood up again. "That could've gone a little better," I mumbled as I watched GIR run around, screaming about being naked still. Dib stood up from his place on the floor next to Gaz.

"So... you and Zim are a couple now?" He asked, more like a growl. My face felt like it was on fire.

"NO! Why does everyone keep thinking that?" I asked, though it wasn't as strongly as I hoped to sound. "We're NOT!" Dib looked more relaxed now.

"Oh, okay," He said, looking a little embarresed. There was a bit of awquard scilene. Then Gaz stood up.

"C'mon. All this love is making me feel sick," She said and kicked Dib's leg.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked, scared of his evil little sister.

"For having a voice," She growled and walked into the kitchen. I looked at Dib and shrugged. Then I looked around for Zim, who was trying to get the pot off his head.

"INFERRIOR... EARTH KITCHEN... WEAPON! CURSE THOSE ROBO-PARENTS!" His voice echoed inside the pot. I giggled and pulled it off his head, taking his fake hairpeice with it. I took it out of the pot and gave it back to him. He snatched it back and placed it on his bright pink and purple couch, taking out his contacts and placing them next to it.

He walked over to us and stared at Dib for a second. Then he looked up at the ceiling. "Computer! Check the Dib-worm!" Suddenly, a robot claw arm reached out and grabbed Dib by the torso.

"HEY! What are you doing?" He yelled and tried to get free. Gaz walked in from the kitchen, storming.

"How do you have NO food in your- hey, what's with Dib?" She asked, opening an eye to look up. "Cool."

I looked at Zim. "What are you doing to him? What about the TRUCE?" I asked, pushing him a little bit. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm checking him, for things," Zim said. I looked at Dib and he was hanging upside down. Suddenly, the claw started shaking Dib.

"Whoa ahh ah ah!" He said, bouncing up and down. Sure enough, a cammera and a video cammera flew out of his pockets. But before they could slam to the floor, GIR dived under then and ate them. He stood up and skipped away, humming a little song.

The claw set Dib down. He looked irritated. "C'mon! I wasn't going to tape you!" But I could tell he was lying. Zim rolled his eyes.

"At least GIR won't complain about being hungry during our experiment," Zim said, grinning. He walked to the kitchen with Dib sulkily following behind him and me and Gaz after him.

"Serriously, where can I get one of those claws for my house? I would have so much fun torureing Dib with that.." Gaz wispered to me. I giggled, thinking about how if Gaz had a giant robot claw arm, we'd all be doomed. Zim lead us to the toilet. Dib and Gaz seemed to have been here before, because they stepped into the toilet without even questioning why in the world they were stepping into a toilet. I followed behind them, falling down the rabbit hole, er, toilet hole.

I landed more gracefully than last time, knowing there was an elevator below. The others all seemed ready, so Zim pressed a button saying "Observing deck", though I dared not say it out loud because then Dib and Gaz would know I could read the language, not that Gaz would care much, of course.

When we got to the observing deck, we stepped out of the elevator and looked around. There was a computer in the room, less large than the one that had scanned me, but still quite large. The room's walls were made completly of metal, or so it looked. And there were wires, everywhere! A small microphone came out of Zim's PAK and went in front of him. "GIR! Get down to the Observing Deck!" He spat into the microphone.

"Okey-dokey!" Came GIR's distorted voice. The microphone went back into the PAK and from the ceiling, there came a "HEY! LOOK EVERYONE! I'M COUNT COCOAFANG!" We all looked up to the ceiling. GIR was sticking by his feet to the ceiling. "I WANT TO SUCK YOUR CHOCOLATE!" Then he fell down, landing in front of me. He looked up at me. "Hi, Muffin-girl!" Hey said, waving at me. I giggled.

"GIR! Stop messing around! We need you. You have a very special mission, GIR. We need you to be hooked up to some wires for a little bit, okay?" Zim said, grabbing GIR and dragging hm over to the computer.

"Aw, I don't wanna though," GIR complained. Zim dragged him along all the same.

"Your mission is simple GIR. All you have to do is power down. Then we can handel the rest, do you understand, GIR?" Zim explained slowly, like he was explaining to a child, which was kind of like what he was doing right now. GIR looked away to the wall and screamed.

"AH! IT'S AN ALIEN!" At first I was terrified that GIR knew about me. I froze, chilling suddenly, then I realised he was looking past me. I turned around. Nothing. GIR's laughter shook the whole room. "Tricked ya', tricked ya'! HAHAHAHA! Made ya look!" Zim looked like he was going to snap. I ran over to GIR.

"GIR, listen. If you do this like a good boy, when your done, you'll get a treat, okay?" I said in a motherly tone, rubbing his head. GIR looked at me funny and then smiled.

"OKAY MOMMY!" He yelled and ran up to the wires. Zim looked amazed.

"How did you know how to do that?" He asked, almost impressed. I shrugged.

"All my years acting as mother to younger foster sibblings, I guess. C'mon, let's do what we came here for," I explained and we all walked over to where GIR was randomly dancing to a song in his head. Dib, Gaz, and I stood back as Zim went up to GIR and opened his head. He flinched back and looked confused.

"GIR, you are completly useless," He sighed and took a sandwhich out of his head.

"You took my sammich..." GIR wispered, hurt. I looked at him sympatheticly.

Zim then proceeded to remove a T.V. remote, a gold earing, a notebook, a waffle (from two days ago most likely), and a strange little moose looking creature. ("So THAT'S where Mini-Moose was.." Zim mumbled. I didn't get it, but it was probably something weird, so I didn't ask.)

"MY MOOSE!" GIR screamed and took the moose-creature, hugging it much like I hug Joy. I hugged her, mocking GIR's little moose reunion. The next part was getting all the wires into GIR's head, and prgraming them for the other robot, Mimi. After that confusing trial-and-error was done, we managed to shut off GIR and program a microphone that would transmit through, using our voices, but we couldn't move the robot, seeing as GIR was in sleep mode.

"Okay, I'm going to turn it on now, okay?" Zim aked everyone. I was nearly jumping with excitment. Zim looked worried, Dib looked nervous, GIR looked dead, and Gaz looked bored. Perfet. I nodded and Zim flipped the switch on.

On the computer screen, suddenly the back of a seat apeared. It looked like there was a dome in the front of the seat, the glass on the spaceship's front, I guessed. And out from the seat, there was two curly antennes that popped out delicatly. The Irken, Tak, must have been steering the ship. Dib looked pale for no reason. Zim took the microphone up to his lips, but I took it from him. He gave me a "what gives?" gesture and I covered the mic with one hand.

"Let's just say the way you talk is... unique. If you do the speaking, Tak is sure to know it's you. Dib looks too scared to do it, and Gaz doesn't give a crap about what's going on," I explained.

"Damn right," She muttered and crossed her arms.

I nodded. "So I have to be the one to talk. She's never heard me before, so-"

"Mimi? Why are you making weird noises back there?" Came the voice from onscreen. Tak. I turned to the screen and saw an Irken who looked like Zim, but with crystal-like purple eyes and a giant peircing through the side of her head. Ouch.

"Er, sorry, master, I was talking to myself," I said into the microphone. I heard it onscreen, comming out as a differnet voice entirely, but with the same length and way of saying it.

"Oh, well quit it," She said and turned back around. "We're almost to earth, Mimi. And once we're there, we'll hunt down that TERRIBLE Zim! I HATE him so much!" She screamed and I heard I loud bang. "He ruined my whole life!"

"I'm sorry, master," I said. " But what will you do to him?" Tak looked at me with a questioning expression.

"Didn't I already explain that to you?" She asked.

"Erm, I forgot, it must be a glitch in my system," I reasoned. That seemed to satisfy her.

"Very well, I'll explain again. You see, after he and his earth worm-friends defeted me, no thanks to YOU, I thought about how much I hated Zim for ruining my life. And how I hate the Tallest for not accepting that I am truely a better Invader than that STUPID, tricked, Zim! So I decided to run solo. No more Irken empire. Just me, defeating planets, to show how tough I really am!

"I have decided to try earth as my test subject. I will hire the best chef on earth to work for me, and believe me, with my threatening, they will. They will non-stoppingly cook batches and batches of muffins," Tak laughed evily at this point.

"Muffins?" I asked, surprised. She couldn't have said MUFFINS?

"Yes, Mimi. Muffins. Muffins filled with a highly toxic exploding powder that when a human, or any creature for that matter, eats it, they will explode when I press the button on the remote that controlls all the toxin's exploding level. It is located on earth, but I know where to get it, so no problom there. And these muffins will be so good that no one will be able to resist them! Once all the pitiful humans have eaten them, and exploded. The remaining will become will either become my slaves, or a human test sample, so I can experiment on them. I call it, Operation Muffins of Doom. I know, genius, right?"

But I couldn't respond. I was too horrified to speak. I covered my mouth and shook my head. "I- I- yes, master. But, say, what of Zim and his friends? What will you do to them?" I couldn't help it. I had to ask.

"Ah, yes," Tak said, grining from ear to ear, well, she had no visible ears, so from side to side, I guess. "For THEM, I have a special treatment. My main goal is to hunt Zim down and destroy him. Pulverize him, make him suffer, kill him." My eyes got really wide. No...

"As for his little friends who helped defeat me last time, they will be my lifelong slaves, and making them work EXTRA hard. They will have the most torturous life imaginable." No! "As for Zim's excuse for a SIR unit, you can do whatever you like with that trash, I have no taste for it. Turn it against Zim and make it kill him, I don't care." NO!

"NO!" I screamed and covered my mouth. I blew it. Tak turned to Mimi.

"WHAT? Did you say?" She hissed.

"Um, I meant, no, I don't want that robot near me, just throw it in the trash heap, please," I said a little too quickly. Tak narrowed her eyes.

"Mimi..." She growled, but turned around, not finnishing her sentence. I covered the microphone. I signaled to Zim to cut the transmission. The screen went blank. For a few minutes, it was silence. Zim looked absolutly terrified. I would be if I was him, too. Being target #1 on this barbaric Irken's killing spree path seemed like the most terrifying thing on (and off) earth.

Dib looked odd, like he was torn between awe and fright. I had to admit, the plans was impressive, though pretty irrational if you thought like a human. But Dib looked really weird. Even Gaz seemed like she was scared. Her eyes wer closed as usual, but her eyebrows were pointing up instead of down, her way of showing fear, I bet. My face probably looked horrified. I had my hand up to my mouth and I could feel tears burning my eyes. I held Joy so fight I was hurting myself.

The silence was deafening.

"Why is everyone so QUIIIIIIIET? Are we in church? We gonna read the Bible? I love that book..." GIR said, waking up and skipping off, blasting off, slamming into the ceiling using his rocket-powered feet. "AHM FALLLING!"

But not even GIR's stupid silliness could help us. We were still as the dead, absorbing the facts.

"We're doomed," I whispered and felt a tear run down my cheek. Zim and Dib looked up at me.

"Is your tear supposed to be purple?" Dib asked fearfully.

"It's probably my makeup!" I snapped at him unnessaserilly. "Zim is going to die, and we're going to be slaves to Tak if we can't succeed. And we have to hurry, she said she'd ba at earth soon. If we don't the earth is doomed."

"All of humanity, there will be none left, except us three humans," Dib said sadly. I teared up more, thinking how there was tecniclly only 2 and a half. Gaz opened an eye.

"A whole life without pizza... nothing more to live for but to serve that little-" Gaz broke off. Her hand balled into a fist. "I'm on Rose's side. We have to stop her."

"I'm... in too," Dib said uncertainly. "I have to save all of humanity, even if they don't want to be saved." He put his hand out. Gaz looked at him in disbelief.

"Tell me your joking," She scoffed. Dib shrugged.

"They do it in all the good movies," Dib reasoned. Gaz slapped his hand. "OW! Okay, I probably deserved that." I looked at Zim.

"Zim?" I aked softly. This must have come down hard on him. He just stared at the wall. "Zim, are you okay?" He shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. I- I'm in. I have to destroy the earth properly, so we must be rid of this stupid Tak girl. She will pay for the day he messed with ZIIIM!" He yelled. I smiled. Zim was back.

"So, we're a team. We have to take Tak down, the fate of the earth lies in our hands, literaly. We start planning, right now. Dib, run a perimeter scan. See if she's anywhere in the earth's atmosphere yet. Zim, run a search of any remote-controlled toxins, like Tak was bragging about. Gaz, go get GIR a cookie or something. We promised him a treat. Go!" I comanded. The boys nodded and left with their tasks, but Gaz stayed put.

"Why SHOULD I go get a cookie? Who made YOU leader?" She said, crossing her arms. I crossed my arms right back.

"Okay, fine. I don't care if you die in the hideous, firey explosion of the human race. Goodbye, Gaz," I waved Ta-Ta to her. She gave me a little half smile.

"That's why I like you, Rosella. You never think to much of a person. I still don't want to get the cookie, but whatever," She said and left. I smiled.

Maybe we could succeed. We might rid the universe of the most aweful, dangerous mind, and save the earth (Not to mention our LIVES!) at the same time.

I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU IT ROCKED! XD XD XD Hehehehehe, anyways, I won't post for a week, cuz I'll be at my Grammas with no internet conection :( But it's all good, because I will be thinking of bigger, better ideas! YAY!

See you next week, keep writing!

-Aktress (AKA Invader Akt)


	10. Chapter 10 Robot Cat Sightings

Quick note, I'M BAAAAAAAACK! I know what you're all thinking "Oh no, it's Aktress, everyone run!" But no, I'll try to keep this short so you can all read my masterpeice! While in La Push, I discovered something, I CAN DRAW! So I signed up for deviantArt, (my name is Invader-Akt on there if y'all wanna look me up) and I hope to post pics soon! Also, if any of you visit La Push soon, look for the Team Irken card I wrote outside of the city store. LOL XD

A HUGE surprise in this chapter that NO ONE WOULD EVER GUESS! (Okay, you probably already guessed it, but er, whatever.) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA hahahahahaha ha. hahahaha. *Cough cough* ... er, ha! So... READ! READ LIKE YOU'VE NEVER READ! Before. Okay, I'm done.

CHAPTER 10- Robot Cat Sightings

DECEMBER 20th

A whole week gone since we hacked Tak's ship. And that's about all the information we've gotten so far. The only thing that we'd really gotten acomplished is that we had made some pretty good weapons, just in case it got down to that. I didn't want this to turn into a full- fledged battle, but if it came to that, we were ready. And the surprising thing was that Gaz was head of weapons department. We weren't surprised she was head of it, just surprised her section was the most effective one.

I banged my head on the table I sat at. "Ugh! We've had no readings of Irken software of craft in the whole perimeter of the earth, we don't know WHAT this little... doomsday device controls, or even where it IS! At least we're good in the weapons department." Gaz blew a bubble with her gum and popped it with the tip of a blade that she'd made today to prove her point.

"I'm pretty sure that she'll arive either today or in a couple days. At least before the holidays. You guys say it's been almost two years since Tak was here, so she most likely still remembers the weaknesses of this planet. We need to work, doubley hard tomarrow. It's break, and we don't have to go to the dreadful skool, so we can work harder then," I said, all buisiness. I got some groans from the guys, but Gaz just sat and sulked.

"Well, Dib and I have to go now. Tonight, Bloaty's comes out with a new flavor of pizza and I've never missed one of those days in my life. C'mon, Dib. Dad won't let me go unless YOU come with me," Gaz said and grabbed Dib by the coat and pulled him to the ground.

"Hey! Oh, fine. See you guys later," Dib said, getting up and walking out of the lab, where I had called a meeting. I could hear GIR off somewhere, laughing and dancing.

"I'm in loooooooooooooooooooooove!" GIR's faint voice echoed over and over. I had no idea what he was talking about, maybe he fell in love with his taco or something. I looked up to Zim. He was searching something on his computer.

"Hey, why don't we just take a break?" I suggusted. "We could go for a walk or something." Zim looked at me with tired eyes. I had a ton of pity on him. He had been staying up really late every night, doing so much research. He deffinitly won the best-effort award. And hey, when your LIFE is on the lame, I wouldn't blame him. This was a matter of life or death to him.

"No. I have to keep researching. With Tak comming at any second, like you said, I need to be on full alert," He replied and turned back to the computer. My heart sank a little bit. I wanted to get out for a while. It was hot and stuffy in here.

"Please? Tak's already been to this town before, right?" I asked. Zim just nodded, not turning around. "Then she'll know where to go. Where to land and set up base! Why don't we walk around town and see if she's already set up base?" Zim whipped around.

"But the Dib-human's scanners have detected no sign of her, he said so," Zim questioned. I shrugged.

"Maybe they're wrong," I said, joking. "C'mon, lets just hang out for a little bit." I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the elevator. I pressed the button that said "Main Level" and we shot out of the toilet into the kitchen. I landed on my butt next to the table.

"That could've been a bit more graceful," I joked and stood up. "Hey, it's clean in here! Where's GIR?" I asked, amazed at the no-show GIR. Zim looked around.

"I don't know, he's probably watching that wretched earth T.V. again," Zim mumbled. "That monkey..." We walked into the the living room, but GIR was no where in sight. The T.V. was on, but there was only static. I raised an eyebrow. Where was GIR? Zim's microphone came out of his backpack.

"GIR! Where are you?" Zim demanded. Nothing came back. I got worried.

"We have to go look for him. What if he's in trouble?" The little guy had grown onto me. Zim shrugged.

He closed his eyes. "May he rest in-"

"ZIM!" I yelled. He smiled.

"What?" He asked inoccently. "Really, he wasn't much use anyways." I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just take our walk," I said and we headed out the door into the slush-filled evening. Already, Christmas light where apearing on homes,and inside the windows were Christmas Trees with lovely decorations and colors on them. Zim shut the door and we walked down the icy path.

"Don't you just love it?" I asked, watching the flashing lights on a house across the street.

"Love what? Zim loves NOTHING," He said, wrapping his jacket tighter.

"The Christmas season! I love the lights, the trees, the songs, and the love that goes around. It was one of my favorite things way back when I was an orphan. The holiday season would help me get though the hate of some foster homes. The presents were always so great to get, and to give to my sibblings and foster-parents," I said, listening to someone faintly playing carols through a radio. Zim chuckled.

"Doesn't sound like the Christmas WE have," He said, "Back in 5'th grade, when I had just started taking over this pitiful planet, I learned of this horrific time of the year. I learned knowlodge of this... Santa creature. This, HORRIBLE, cheese-loving Santa. But all the humans seem to obey him, like they are his slaves. I once created a Santa suit and became, almost ensuring all humanity to their doom. But that AWEFUL Dib got in my way! He angered the Santa suit and it flew off, never to be seen again."

I stared at him in silence. "I think you may have just ruined my childhood love of Santa Claus," I said. "Santa isn't evil, he is a loving old man, like a grandfather, I've read, who lives in the North Pole to make toys for all the children with his elves. Every year on Christmas Eve, he flies around the earth, bringing toys to every child on his magical reindeer. Everyone knows it's a myth, though." Zim looked surprised.

"So he DOESN'T have human slaves?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"He does have elves, but they're not human, I guess," I shrugged.

"Aha, so he DOES have slaves!" Zim proclaimed.

"No, they're not Santa's slave, they're just always working and- you know, they DO seem like slaves... I don't know WHY they always work for free... maybe they ARE slaves!" I said, pondering over my childhood dreams.

"Whatever," Zim said. "Christmas is still too... jolly for my tastes."

"That's the whole reason I love it! It's a time when everyone comes together like a family to laugh, and sing..." I said, remembering my Christmas' past. Most of them didn't include a family, laughing and singing with. I had only said that because I had read it in books.

"This Love-smelly emotion is painful, not happy," Zim argued. I looked at him. "Irkens really are born without love-glands, where all your love is stored."

"What do you mean, Love-smelly? You mean falling in love?" I asked him.

"Yes, I have experienced the horrors of LOVE myself, even though us Irkens aren't supposed to" Zim said. I blushed a ton, thinking.

"You... did?" I asked quietly. Zim nodded. "When?"

"Back in 5'th grade," My heart sank.

"Oh," I said plainly. "With who?"

He growled. "Tak." My head whipped up.

"TAK? The same one what wants to kill you?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, that monster. When she came to skool, she wrote me a poem, but after that, started to bully me like a WEAKLING! It was HORRIBLE! But I felt like I should give her things, like presents, flowers, meat. But it was always PAIN I got in return! Love is the worst thing that could ever happen to you," Zim concluded.

"Meat?" I asked. I was almost afraid for the answer.

"Yes, a Valentine's steak and other sorts, even though they burn," He said in a matter-of-fact-ly way.

Meat? "For Valentine's Day? Why? Where I come from, they give out candy, and love notes!" I said, very confused. This town was the oddest ever...

"That's weird," He echoed my thoughts. We rounded the corner and came to the skool. I looked over to the tree that we'd attacked the Jessica-Bots in. I smiled at the memory. I remembered how we laughed together...

NO! I DIDN'T like Zim! I DIDN'T! But... I'd never felt the feeling before, love, that is. Is that was this feeling is? I bit my lip. "Hey, let's go climb that tree, maybe we could see Tak from there, if she's here at all," I said, finding an excuse to go in the tree.

"Sure, I can see how the moniter is doing on the tree's life, too," Zim said and grinned. We hopped the fence of the skool and walked over to the tree, it was a little wet, but I managed to get up fine. Once I got to the branch that we were on last time, I looked down. Zim hadn't even tried to climb up yet.

"Are you coming, Zim?" I asked.

"One second, I have to use the spider legs," He called back. Spider legs? I thought. Suddenly, out of Zim's PAK, huge, spider-looking legs apeared and he began to race up the tree. I froze as he landed next to me and his spider legs retreated.

"Whoa!" I said after a minute. "That was AWESOME!" I laughed. Serriously, I needed one of these PAKS! Zim smiled.

"So do you see Tak anywhere?" He asked. Oh, yeah. We came up to see Tak. I looked around, but saw nothing but tree.

"I'll have to climb up a little higher to see past the branches," I said and started climbing the tree like a cat. I got to the top, and to my surprise, that's exactly what I saw. A cat.

But it sure didn't look much like one. It had shiny, black-blue looking fur, and had horns for ears. And it's eyes were glowing: RED! I looked at it curriously. I blinked. I reached out to pet it and it hissed. I took my hand back. It flicked it's tail and suddenly, it's eyes became lazers, boring into the tree. I screamed.

"Rosella! What are you DOING up there? The whole tree is shaking!" He yelled up at me as if it was my fault.

"It's not me! It's some robot cat or something!" I screamed, jumping off the branch just as the cat fired a lazer at where I was just sitting. I fell through the air and grabbed onto a branch a couple feet down from the Irken. He peeked over at me.

"Did you say Robot Cat?" He asked, his green skin turning pale. I nodded.

"That cat freaking fired LAZERS at me!" I yelled, doing a flip over the branch and landing on my butt, then climbed up to Zim. "Do you know anything about it?"

Zim nodded. "That's Tak's SIR unit. She's here," Zim whispered. My eyes felt like globes.

"What, wait. If Tak's here, then..." I started.

"The Dib-human LIED TO US! DAMMIT! HE LIED TO ZIIIM! He will pay! But why would he lie? Does he wish this planet to be DESTROYED by Tak?" Zim yelled in anger. I looked up and saw the cat wink at me, then disapear. I climbed up to see the damaged it'd done. But there was no damage, only a heart, with the words 'TAK IS BACK", but in the Irken language. I looked at the word 'Tak' for a minute and then I froze.

The heart. The word 'Tak'. I turned pale as a ghost. I'd seen this before.

"Oh, my God," I whispered. Zim raced up to me.

"What? What is it, Rose-" Then he saw the heart. He closed his eyes in anger. "Why would that STUPID Dib-idiot hide this from us?" I shook my head slowly.

I knew why.

"Oh, my God," I repeated. "I... I.." I couldn't say it out loud. It didn't seem possible. I'd seen this exact picture on a sticky note in a certain boy's room, without the "IS BACK" part.

"What? What's wrong, Rosella?" Zim asked, concerned. I felt light snow fall on me. It didn't sting, but only because it was so little of it.

"It's Dib," I said, staring off in the direction of Dib's house. Zim growled.

"What did Dib do?" He said lowly. I closed my eyes, thinking. How was it possible?

I looked at Zim in all serriousness. "He... Dib is in love with Tak."


	11. Chapter 11 OMG Oh my Gaz

**S****o how was THAT for a shocker in the last chapter? Okay, you most likely guessed it beforehand, but let me have my moment. Sorry for not updating in a while, busy drawing and planning on how to be famous, ya know? LOL, anyways, so here's chapter 11.**

**DISCLAIMER!: In case you havn't caught on yet, I don't own Invader Zim and you people should be punched in the sqeedely spooch for thinking I do. Though I AM pretty awesome... XD  
**

Chapter 11- OMG (Oh, my Gaz)

Zim looked at me for a second, that started laughing hystericaly. I got angry.

"Zim! I'm not kidding!" I growled. He laughed even harder. I slapped him.

"Ouch!" Zim stopped laughing and yelled. "What the Irk was THAT?"

"That was because you are laughing like a damn hyena and you can't be damn serrious FOR TWO DAMN SECONDS!" I screamed, letting all my anger out. He looked surprised. I sighed.

"Listen, I saw a sticky-note in Dib's room the other day-"

"What were you doing in Dib's room?" He asked, interupting.

"What? We were hanging out! Now shut up and listen! I saw a sticky-note with a heart on it, and the word 'Tak' in the Irken language on it! That explains it! Dib loves Tak, and doesn't want us to know! So he is giving us false information! He is going to let Tak kill you!" I gasped, figuring out his plan.

"Great, just awesome," Zim growled. "Now the human has doubled against us. That STUPID! NO GOOD! PITIFUL! HUMAN! UGH! What do we do about it?" I shook my head.

"I- I don't know. Just, bring me home, I want to go back to my apartment," I said softly. I needed to get home, to think things over.

"Okay, let's get out of our tree," Zim said and hopped down, using his spider legs. My heart skipped a beat. Did he say OUR tree? Was my fanasty not such a dream as a reality? My eyes grew huge as I looked down, and thought about the 'mighty' Irken. Maybe... he wasn't so imune to love as he thought...

I shooed the cupids and hearts away from my head and jumped down, swinging like a monkey. I jumed down and Zim and I hopped the fence again.

We walked in silence this time, absorbing all we'd seen and heard. When we finally got to my apartment, it was snowing, softly. I sighed.

"You'd better get home before it starts snowing harder," I said and walked up my steps.

"See you tomarrow, Rose," He said and I waved to him. I walked inside and shut the door. I greeted my parents and practicly dragged myself upstairs, throwing on some pajamas and grabbing Joy, since I left her home that day. I trugged back downstairs and ate dinner silently. When I was done with my nightly rountine, my parents were already in bed. I walked into my room and turned the lights off. I hopped in bed and tried to get to sleep, but I just couldn't. So I walked into the lving room and saw the simple, but amazing Christmas Tree. I looked at it, and sat down in front of it.

I heard the radio still playing. My parents kept it on tonight. Carols were softly swirling in the air to my ears. I closed my eyes and stared at the tree, slowly falling asleep, all my insane worries slowly draining as the carols softly flew inside my head.

_

DECEMBER 21'st

"If I could fall, into the sky, do you think time, would pass me by?" I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I picked up my phone just as Vanessa Carlton's voice sang "tonight" and the instramental session that was my favorite part of "A Thousand Miles"

"What's up?" I answered, clearing my throat because of just waking up. It was still dark outside. I checked the clock. 6:04 AM. On a Saturday! I frowned.

"Rose? Is that you?" Came Dib's paniked voice. "You need to come over. NOW." He sounded terrified. My eyes shot right open and I leaped to my feet. Forgeting all my anger for him last night, I imediatly fell worried.

"Dib? What's wrong?" I said hystericly. Dib sounded like there was a murderer in his house. I suddenly chilled. What if there was? What if Tak was there?

"It's, it's horrible! Gaz! She's- she's- I can't even describe it!" He whispered frightend into the phone. My eyes narrowed.

"Oh, it's Gaz? I'd say stop doing whatever is pissing her off, and she'll stop trying to put you into a nightmare world. Bye, Dib," I said, bringing the phone down to click it off.

"NO, ROSE! Don't hang up! Gaz is wearing pink and lipsti-" And I hung up. Then I gasped. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did he say Gaz, Pink, and Lipstick in the same sentence without also saying hate, destroy, pain, of misery? I quickly dialed his number.

"Rose! You have to help! It's scaring the CRAP out of me!" He yelled.

"I'm on my way!" I paniked back. I quickly wrote a note to my parents saying I went to go play in the snow with my friends for the day and I had my phone, got dressed into a warm, cozy, cocoa colored strapless dress that went down to my middle thigh and some tan boots. I threw on a winter coat over it, threw a candy cane in my mouth, grabbed Joy, and raced out my apartment building.

I flew down the stairs and grabbed my scooter, racing off to Dib's two story house. It took me about 10 minutes to get there because of ice, lots of snow from last night, and some early-morning Saturday traffic. I rang the doorbell and Dib answered it, with a terrified look on his face.

"Thank God your here, come see the horror for yourself!" He whispered through his teeth and pulled me down into ninja-stealth mode. I crouched down and followed a crawling Dib up the stairs to what I asumed to be Gaz's room. He opened the door slowly, as though not to make noise. The door didn't creak, to his luck. I peered in and bit my tounge to keep from screaming.

Oh, my God. Oh, my God! OH, MY GOD! Gaz was... pink. She had on a pink mini-skirt and a pair of white lacy socks on, covered by delicate ballet slippers. Her shirt was a light pink top with spaggetti straps and baby pink arm warmers. And her hair was tied up into pigtails, her bangs still apearing monster-like, but nonetheless, still a horrificly girly sight. Her face- I won't get into the gorey details, but lets just say she looked like some kind of china doll.

But the worst part? Oh, the worst was that Gaz was singing. And to none other than Justin Beiber. I gasped at the horrible sight. Gaz, singing? To Justin BEIBER of all people? I shuttered and turned to Dib.

"Okay, tell me, what the hell did you do to her?" I asked. He looked exasperated.

"That's the problom! I don't KNOW! She woke up with a suddenly high-pitched voice and a horribly happy attitude! I don't know HOW!" Dib freaked out. I looked at her again and stood up. I walked into the murder scene, cringing as she turned and saw me, her open, chocolate brown eyes sparkling. Ugh.

"Rosella! My best friend! How are you?" She giggled and gave me a hug. I paniked and pushed her away lightly.

"Gaz! What HAPPENED to you?" I breathed, intaking the amazing picture. She shrugged.

"My old clothing and attitude was so... dark! I didn't want to change, but overnight, it seems I've been given a second chance! Yay! Now we can be best buds! We should TOTALLY go and have a sleepover, and we could paint our nails, and..." Gaz blabbed on and on about how much fun it would be to braid hair and talk about our celeberty crushes and all that crap. I backed away slowly.

"Gaz... I don't know how to say this, but... your scaring me," I said out in the open. Gaz gave me a perfect pout face.

"Why? You liked old, depressing Gaz better? Fine, go make out with my brother or something, see if I care," She said haughtily and turned, aplying another layer of eyeshadow to her lid.

"I do NOT like your brother! Sheesh!" I said, storming out of the room. Dib looked at me, terrified.

"What do we DO? We have to get old Gaz back, she's one of our only hopes left for the invasion of Tak!" I asked, kinda scared at the girly behavior. But this time, when I mentioned Tak, Dib's face looked guilty, and red, but I wouldn't have noticed it before if I didn't know the truth.

"Erm, why don't we ask my dad?" Dib suggusted. "He might know, he's a man of science, he SHOULD know why she's acting all weird." He started running downstairs. I shook my head. Way to steer the converstaion. I had to give him points for that. Rolling my eyes and sighing, I followed Dib downstairs. He whoosed around the staircase and pounded on a door that read, "Prof. Membrane Lab".

"Son! For the last time, NO! I'm not replacing your forgin friend's brain with a weasel's!" Came a muffled voice from inside. Dib groaned and looked a me.

"This happens all the time," He said. "He never helps me with anything. THIS ISN'T ABOUT THE WEASELS, DAD! IT'S GAZ! SHE'S NOT BEING GAZ-ISH!" He yelled to his Dad.

Silence. Then footsteps. The door opened, revealing a man in a white coat that covered the whole bottom half of his face and a pair of sunglasses. His hair was like Dib's: Spiked and insane, but longer, and he was tall. I had to look up to see him talking.

"What's wrong with your sister, Dib? And who is this?" He asked, motioning to me.

"Hey. I'm Rosella, I'm Dib's friend," I introduced myself.

"Dib's friend? I'm proud of you, son! You finally made some friends! Maybe now you will stop your sill paranormal studies and study-" His Dad suddenly struck a heroic pose and wind was blowing through his hair. "Real science!" I looked sideways to Dib.

"Does he do that a lo-"

"Yeah."

His dad bent down to our eyelevel. "So, son and friend, what is wrong with Gazeline?"

Gazeline? I thought. I could see why Gaz kept her name short. It reminded me too much of Gasseline.

"Gaz is acting all weird, she isn't acting like herself! She hasn't promised to make me wish I was born without a heart and brain instead of a sister," Dib explained. I nodded.

"Well, son. It seems like your dear little sister must be in a good mood! This seems like no problem to me. Now don't bother me, I'm on the brink of a life-saving cure for the commen-cold!" Dib's dad, Professer Membrane, said and was about to shut the door when I put my foot in the way.

"Stop!" I said, stopping the door. "You have to listen to Dib! He's telling the truth! Gaz is acting a LOT odder than normal. Profeser, Gaz is wearing a pink dress." I had to help Dib out, he was my best friend, after all (Well, besides Zim, but I'm not sure we are just friends anymore. I mean, do best friends often kiss each other's cheeks and feel light and floaty around them?). Plus, this was for the good of the mission. And the fact that pink-Gaz was scaring me to death.

The Professer turned back to us. "Gaz is wearing pink? Ha ha! Success!" He said to himself and started to run up the stairs. I gave Dib a confused look and he shot one right back. We raced after his father, now laughing like he'd won the lottery or something, but he didn't have a scratch ticket in his hand. He ran into Gaz's room and we followed curriously.

"What's up with your dad?" I whispered to Dib as we reached the door. Dib shrugged.

"I don't know who's acting stranger, Gaz or my dad," He whispered back, very confused.

"Gazeline! My daughter! You are finally the perfect daughter I dreamed of!" The professer picked up the 7th grade puff of pink and Gaz giggled at him.

"Hi, daddy! Do you like my new skirt?" She asked, suddenly in a Tutu, her old pink clothing on the floor. She had changed quickly!

"I sure do, daughter. You finally decided to use your closet of pink clothing instead of that outfit you wear every day. What made you change?" He asked. I was curious to know why the Professer was so excited about the fact that Gaz was horrifyingly pink.

Gaz shrugged. "I dunno, I just woke up and had a change of heart, I guess," Gaz said in the discustingly sweet tone. I almost barfed.

"Well, whatever made your made up, it's good to know that you are back to normal, daughter!" Membrane said and walked out, completly ignoring Dib and I. I could see why Dib was so sad about his family.

"Back to normal?" I asked. Gaz hardly looked normal, spraying her hair into a new style with a huge can of hairspray.

"I think dad means normal, like when Gaz was about two years old and would put a crown on her head and run around with a pixie wand. But she seemed to become darker after our third trip to Bloaty's in her life. I don't know why, but it seems she outgrew it like-" Dib gasped. "A spell! That's it! Gaz was put under a spell, by something! Maybe a witch, or... a wizard or something, or she was being mind controled! Maybe-"

"DIB!" I yelled. "Shut up. Okay, so maybe Gaz was put under a spell. Maybe this is normal Gaz. Maybe we should leave Gaz like this, no matter how terrifying it is," I said, shuttering at her, singing off key like a normal teen. "But what we need to worry about right now is the fact that this means our whole mission is in danger! Gaz is probably the most skilled fighter, and the toughest. We NEED her! So we need to get her back to normal! So how do we recast the spell on her?"

"Well, I do have some old SpellDrives, but the only thing I can cast is the Shadowhog..." Dib said biting his nails.

"The what can do huh?" I asked. Dib shook his head.

"Never mind, it's not important. Different story. What we need to do is find a wizard by ourselves, and somehow convince them to cast the spell on Gaz, only for a while, or forever, whatever seems right. Then Gaz will be normal Gaz, and we can save the earth," Dib said, thinking. I noticed how he said save the earth, not stop Tak. Weird... not.

"Good plan. But one problom. Where the hell are we going to find a wizard?" I asked, stating the obvious that Dib didn't see. He sighed and slid down the wall, sitting on the floor.

"You're right. It's hopeless! With me, you, and Zim working together, we STILL won't be able to er, uh... stop the aliens," He said. I looked at him closely.

"Listen, Dib. You don't have to keep pretending. I know that you like Tak. You don't have to keep hiding it. I just want you to know that the one endangering the mission is not exactly Gaz. We know that Tak is here," I said, sighing. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to tell Dib off. He couldn't keep these kinds of secrets from us. And then I felt terrible. I thought of the huge secret I was keeping myself. Dib's eyes grew huge, and then he turned guiltily from me.

"How did you know?" He asked suddenly. I felt myself get pale suddenly. How DID I know? I couldn't tell Dib about how I could read the Irken language. He'd know I was half Irken, or he'd think I was a full Irken, most likely. And then I got an idea.

"I- I saw Mimi. I saw her in a tree near the school!" I said a little too quickly. At least it was part of the truth. There was no WAY I'd say that I was with Zim, let alone THINKING of Zim in a way other than just friendship. Dib crossed his arms.

"Okay, that explains how you know she's here. But how can you be so sure it was Mimi?" He asked smugly. I narrowed my eyes.

"She shot lazers out of her eyes at me and on the tree," I said darkly.

"Ah, I see your point. But how can you be so sure that I like Tak? I would NEVER fall in love with an Irk-"

"I saw it on the sticky note the other day. Her name was on there with a heart around it," I interupted.

"How can you be so sure it was her name? What if it was just a bunch of pictures?" Dib persisted on his inocence. I sighed.

"Stop asking all these freaking questions! I know because it's an exact copy of what Mimi wrote into the tree. I could match the two up perfectly. And why else would you have a heart around the name? It's not like Mimi would write 'Aliens' or anything into the heart!" I tried to interpret the story the best I could for him. Dib's face fell.

"Okay, fine. You've caught me. B- but I can't just FIGHT her. Think of your first crush," Dib said. I thought of Zim imediatly, guiltily, because I was in Dib's house."Mulitiply those feeling for them by ten. That's how I feel about Tak." Whoa. That's a LOT of feeling. I looked at him.

I put my hand on Dib's shoulder. "Why do you like her? She's trying to destroy earth! She's hates Zim, and everyone who he's ever talked to. She's a physcopath, Tak is Irken! Don't you hate Irkens?" I tried to talk some sense into him.

"It's not like that. Tak... at first I thought she was human, and I had a crush on her. Just because I thought she was pretty, and the fact that she hated Zim too, for unknown reasons. But when Zim started to fall in love with her, and started to give her meat, flowers, presents, anything he could, I was furrious. I was going to confess my feelings for her, but then I found out that she was Irken. I thought that would change my mind about her, but it just made me have a huger crush on her. Powerful, beautiful, amazing, and a common hatred for Zim. When we sent her spiraling into space, never to be seen again, I lost part of my heart with her. But now that she's back, I feel like my heart is repairing. I havn't had a crush on another girl ever since," Dib confessed. I was shocked at how much passion he had for her, considering we were only eighth graders.

"I-I didn't know you felt that strongly about her. So your plan, you were going to let her kill Zim, considering your hatred for him. But what after that? You're going to let her blow up the planet? You'd sacrafice your own planet for love?" I said softly. But inside, I could feel a huge shame blowing up inside me. Here Dib was, pouring his heart out to me, and I'm not returning the favor one bit.

"I'm not sure. I'm torn, Rose! Between the most amazing girl in the whole galaxy, and earth, a planet with billions of lives on it! I'm not even sure the girl likes me back at all, and I'm 100% sure almost everyone on this planet doesn't even give a damn. What do I do, Rosella?" He asked, his voice starting to crack. I really didn't want to see Dib cry, so I hugged him. He hugged back, and I felt wetness on my bare shoulder, most likely from Dib's tears.

"I think that if you truly have proof that Tak loves you back, you should give up earth. If she doesn't, let her go. Even if she seems like the perfect girl, is she the perfect girl for you?" I asked him. He pulled away from the hug.

"Yeah, that's a really good idea, Rose," Dib sniffed and wiped his face with the sleeve of his coat. "I'll do that."

"But you have to promise me one thing, Dib." I said in all serriousness. "You can't let Tak kill Zim." Dib looked sulky.

"Why? He's just an Irken. A stupid, idiot Irken. We're both humans, here. Zim is an alien!" Dib said. I realised that almost none of what he said was true. Zim wasn't JUST an Irken. He wasn't stupid, or an idiot. He was just... misguided. He was sweet if you dug deep enough, and he was funny, too. And no, we weren't both humans here. I wasn't a full Irken, but I wasn't exactly a normal human. Sure, Zim was an alien to Dib, but to me, Zim was like one of my own.

Dib's eyes suddenly got big. "Rose? Rosella? What's wrong?" I realised I hadn't said anything back.

"No. You just can't kill him. He's one of our only hopes to save earth. Oh, wait... well, Zim is still my friend! We can't throw him away! And I won't betray him, Dib." I said, my voice slightly cracking from the preasure inside me. If only Dib knew...

"Okay, but only for you, Rosella. No one else. Now, I think you should go home now, I have to look up some nearby wizards that can redo the spell on Gaz. See you around," Dib mumbled and lead me out the door. I pulled my boots up and grabbed Joy, lying by the front door. I looked around the living room. If you didn't see the snow or know it was December, you wouldn't know it was Christmastime. I frowned.

"Where's your Christmas Tree? And lights on the house?" I asked, realising I'd seen none on my trip here. Dib frowned larger than mine.

"We don't actually have any. My dad is too busy, and my sister hasn't cared about anything until now, really," Dib said like the answer was plain. My jaw fell.

"Okay, we're going to the store later to buy you some decoratons, mister! I'll meet you here at three today, alright?" I said, not allowing him to be all Scroodge-y. Dib gave me a half-hearted smile.

"Okay, fine. See you at three," Dib said and closed the door. I hopped on the scooter and raced down the sidewalks, nearly flying I was going so fast. I was going to Zim's house, to fill him in on everything, but at the same time feeling like a horrible traitor to Dib.


	12. Chapter 12 Sister?

**Preeeeeetty long chapter this time around! Almost actually done with the story, and I'm working pretty hard on it! I'm going to try to finish this all before I go to camp in August :)**

**Anyways, you-know-who is coming back in this chapter! (And NOT Lord Voldemort teehee) Not too many surprises... blech.**

**Sooooo, READ! And then... REVIEW! And then... DON'T TOUCH THE MOOSE! XD  
**

CHAPTER 12- Sister?

My scooter glided down the icy path to Zim's house. I hummed a chorus of 'Jingle Bells', spotting the festive lights and decoraions everywhere, even if they were a bit odd, like the glowing pigs on the roof of the house. I shrugged and whooshed by them. The cold air made my nose and face cold, but I didn't care much. It was only about 7 O'Clock in the morning, after all.

I couldn't wait to see Zim. I wanted to tell him all about Gaz's strange actings, and how I was right about Mr. Crushpants-Dib. I turned onto his coldesack and saw the roof of the house visible. My heart leapt and I pushed my foot across the ground to go faster. Then my heart and the rest of my heart froze and shattered. There was a gaping hole in the front, with an alien spacecraft crashed through it.

"Oh no," I wispered to no one and dug my feet into the snow to go faster than I'd gone before. Oh, no. Tak was here. She was actually HERE. She was in Zim's house. But was Zim stilll there. I bit my lip to keep from screaming and reached his house.

I flung the scooter into the snow and ran into Zim's house. "ZIM!" I yelled. "ZIM! ARE YOU HERE?" Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I was panicking. "ZIM! Zim! Zim. Z..." My cries became quieter and eventually I sat down and just stared at the ruins that Zim's house lay in. Zim...

"Hey, who are YOU?" I heard a voice behind me. I heard it before... I remembered suddenly. "I SAID, who? Are? YOU?" I turned around to see the same Irken I saw on the screen a week back. The same one Dib was in love with. Tak.

"I- er, I'm Rosella Marine. I suppose you would be Tak?" I said sharply. I didn't know wether she'd killed my one love or not, but I wouldn't show any kindness to this chick yet. She narrowed her eyes.

"How would YOU know, human? Are you friends with Zim?" She asked, saying 'Zim' with hatred. I stood up.

"You couldn't imagine. Where is he?" I asked in the same, blank, sharp tone. She frowned and showed her teeth, an exact copy of Zim's, zipperlike and pure white.

"I know just as well as you do, girl. I suppose now I'll have to wipe your memory from sight of this, don't want you telling your precious Zim I'm here, now do we?" She said. Relief flooded me- wait. Wipe my memory? A spark flashed across her eyes, but nothing happened. She looked confused. "Memory wiping was set on human mode, why didn't it work?" I smiled smugly.

"I'm not all human, honey," I said grinning. She growled and her eyes flashed again.

"Not Irken eitherm eh?" She said, obviously frustrated. I chuckled.

"Not completely either," I said vaugely.

"What species are you then?" She asked. I frowned.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked, answering a question with a question.

"Because if you don't," She said false-sweetly, pulling out what looked like a gun. "I'm going to kill you here and now." My body froze over like Antartica.

"Okay, okay, I'm Galaxian, a cross between two intergalaxtic species if you want to know so freaking badly," I said in a rush with fear in every word. She dropped the guns.

"Galaxian? Wait, would your mother happen to be an Irken named Plink?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know my mom or dad's name. I was abanded on a doorstep when I was a baby with nothing but a stuffed animal," I confessed. The crazy Irken's face lit up suddenly.

"After all those years, I found Xia. Mom would be so happy, too bad now I have to enslave her," Tak said surprised. Xia? Was that my real name? Wait, how would Tak know-?

"What do you mean Xia?" I asked, putting my hand on my hip. Tak sighed.

"Xia. You! You must be her, born from Irken mother Plink and human father William, I believe your father was the Prince of an earth country, Polksland, I believe it was called. Your father was tortured to death and experimented on by Irken scientists, and your mother died of a broken heart. You were created like a normal Irken, not a defective, like me, or your mother, or that aweful Zim! We left you on this planet to never be found by the Irkens, since they would experiment on you too, a Irken/Human hybrid," Tak said plainly. My eyes grew huge.

"How do you know all that?" But I had an aweful feeling that I knew why.

"Xia, I'm your big step-sister, Tak. Your mother and father took me in before you were born. I had no parents, for I was a defective, an Irken made in a tube, not the normal way, like you. Your mother was a defective too, and took pity on me. But your father was a wretched human. He was stupid, and almost made me glad to watch him die. After your folks were both dead, I took up on being an Invader, training alongside the best. You, however, were stuck on earth. I never gave you a second thought until now," I took a step back and my head felt really heavy suddenly. This was harder to accept than the fact I was half Irken. I was the step-sister of an almost-murderer.

"T-Tak? You're my sister?" I couldn't manage to say anything else. Tak sighed.

"You don't seem like a very smart one, are you? No matter, I'm still going to enslave you, for my plan for revenge is simple, yet efective. I will-"

"I already know your crappy plan," I snapped. I didn't want to hear her say her whole plan over again.

She gave me an odd glare. "Are you a mind reader? Only defectives have powers, not normal born Irkens. Well, you ARE half human.."

"Your going to murder Zim in cold-blood, then your going to make everyone explode from eating muffins, and the survivors you will enslave on your trips to bring revenge to the Irken armada and anyone else who stands in your way," I said, explaining her own plan to her. Her eye twitched a little and she growled at me.

"I don't know how you did that, but whatever. Zim can't know any of my plan," She said, more to herself than me. She pulled out her gun again and fired it at me. I squeeled and dodged the lazer, or bullet, or whatever, jumping on top of Zim's now-wrecked T.V. set. Luckily for me, it was only a net that fired, not an actual thing that could kill me. She aimed at me again. I closed my eyes and jumped up into the air, dodgeing yet another airel attack. Tak yelled again in frustration.

"Would you hold still, you little bi*ch?" She yelled and fired again. I dodged yet again, doing an impressive backflip off the T.V. and landing it. Huh, never knew I had this much skill!

"Tsk, tsk! You shouldn't use naughty language, big sister," I taunted, already mad as heck. "Why don't you clean your mouth?" I picked up a bar of soap from the floor (Do NOT ask me why it was there, this is Zim's house we were fighting in) and chucked it at my step-sister's head. It hit her straight in the face and she cried out in either anger or pain.

"AGH! WHY DOES THIS HURT?" She screamed in genuine pain, and suddenly, she was burning, almost like Zim in the rain. I turned and saw Tak holding a peice of- bacon? Yes, it WAS bacon, and it was burning her! Apearently, it actually came from the soap! Why was there bacon in the soap? I had a sudden thought that GIR was involved.

"Welcome back to earth, dear sister. Meat and water BURNS you, FYI!" I snarled to her. I ran up to her and tried to jump into her ship. It looked just like the one Dib had in his garage, but it looked crappier and my thrown together.

"DON'T TOUCH MY SHIP WITH YOUR FILTHY HUMAN HANDS!" She hissed and jumped up at me, grabbing my arms and wrestling me to the ground. I fought back, almost like I was back at Skool a little more than a week ago and I was back fighting Penny again. But this time, I was fighting an experianced almost-invader, not a whiny little human eighth grader. She grimaced with her zipper-like teeth.

I jumped up from her grasp and kicked her in her stomach. She doubled over, but managed to punch me in the jaw before going down. I held my jaw in pain and gave her a glare. I shoved her to the ground, but she got up with cheetah-like speed and grace.

"Do you have a death wish, Xia? Just surrender now, and maybe I'll consider having mercy on you. What do you say, becoming my personal bodyguard? Possibly even co-pilot? Think, Xia! We'll be an unstoppable team!" Tak said, holding her hands up in surrender. I put my arms down and out of battle-mode. I looked at her with all due hate.

"Tak. Your offer does not apeal to me. I have an angagement with the team for earth. Or, at least, my friends. Zim is my friend, prehaps closer than I think, and I would never abondon him. And Dib, he's my right hand man, my buddy for life. He's pretty much the best person you would ever come in contact with. And Gaz, although oddly moody and dark usually, she is a friend too. I'm sorry, sis, but today, I'm team earth," I said, giving a little speech. Tak rolled her eyes.

"What do you even SEE in Zim? He's a huge, whiny, idiot, life-ruining excuse for an Irken!" Tak yelled at me.

I sighed. "Zim is thick-headed, but once you get to know him deep-down, he's a REALLY interesting and sweet guy. He always makes me laugh, and I never get bored around him." Inside me, a little voice sang 'Plus the fact that he's super cute and sensitive!' but I wouldn't say that out loud in front of my homosidal step-sister. She shrugged.

"And you know what, Dib, I know, is not only earth's best space-craft pilot, but also the best a very strong, and sensitive guy. I'm pretty sure he'd love to help you out, as long as you'd let him live with you," I said, on account of Dib's hopeless love with an Irken. Tak narrowed her eyes.

"A pilot, you say? Hm, I'll have to think about your offer. But it seems weak to depend on a human for help. He'd most likely also demand a pay," Tak reasonded and pretended to yawn.

"No, no pay. All he requires is your love, really. In fact, he would be just perfectly happy working for you, just for the sake of love," I said, trying to word it correctly. Tak looked taken aback and blushed a little.

Tak bit her lip. "Love? No Irken needs love. It's not even possible for us to fall in love, Irkens. We do not have-"

"Yeah, Love-Glands, I know, I know. But you said you were a defective. Zim said defectives are able to fall in love, since they were experimented on in the embrio state. I'm not oblivious, you know," I smirked as surprise flodded her face and suddenly she was frowning.

"Whatever. Now get in the net!" She popped out the gun again and unfortunatly, she was too quick for me to react, and caught me in the net within a matter of seconds.

"TAK!" I yelled from inside the black net. "TAK! That's not fair! Let me out! Let me OUT!" But my pleas were nothing to the seemingly heartless creature. She smiled smugly and climbed into her ship.

"With you as bait, I can lure Zim into my trap, comming as the brave night to rescuse his not-so-fair princess, unfortunatly to be killed by the amazing Irken who's revenge shall be proclaimed!" Tak laughed high pitched and it hurt my poor half-earth ears. I covered them and squinted at her. I had to think of a way out. I looked around. Nothing sharp I could use...

Tak took a few steps towards me and I panicked and looked around again. Could I do nothing and just surrender?

No. I had to fight this. I could stop her, no matter how powerful she was. She grabbed the net and dragged me across the ground over to her ship. I thought of a plan just as I was being tossed into the back of her ship. When she wasn't looking, I pulled out my candy cane I'd stuck in the wrapper for later in me pocket. I stuck it to the net and stood back. Nothing at first, but then the net started to burn. I could see the light gray smoke comming from it. Right as it was about to burst into flames, I pulled the peppermint away and the net looked burned enough for me to break through.

Thank you, crappy sugar-filled, Irken-burning candy. I ripped a hole big enough that I could fit through and cilmbed out quietly.

"Now, back to my base on the moon," Tak mumbled from the front, pressing buttons and pulling some levers. Looked complicated, but I understood it. The red button meant stop the ship, the levers directed you to your destination, and the green button meant move the ship, or go. Tak finished and sighed, climbing into the drivers seat. She looked around to find my net.

"Agh! Where is Xia?" She exclaimed, spotting my empty net. I ducked behind her and set the levers to Pluto, the not-so-planet planet. Tak looked to me and caught me in the act, but my mad video-gaming skills caught her by surprise and before she could scream at me, she was already on her way to Pluto, hopefully not to return for some time. But when I last looked at her, it looked like she had a neckless on... wait, it... it looked like Gaz's! But, it couldn't. I shrugged and watched her spaceship disapear into the clouds and then sighed.

"Phew," I said and sat down next to my scooter. I looked around and didn't see a soul. I was lucky no one saw our little battle. What everyone didn't know is that I possibly just saved their oblivious little asses. Not to mention Zim's, that is, if he was still alive. I got up and started to look around the rubble that used to be Zim's living room.

My eyes started to tear up. Where WAS Zim? Was Tak bluffing and had already done away with him? But no, she really wouldn't have much use for me after that, so no. She couldn't have killed him on purpose. But whatif she killed him on accident? What if she landed her ship on him? I felt a tear sting my cheek. But his body was nowhere within the perimeter. I frowned. Where WAS he? I sat down on what used to be Zim's couch and closed my eyes.

"Rosella?" I heard my name. That voice... I looked up and bit my tounge to keep from screming.

It was Zim!

I ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug I've ever given anyone in my life. "Oh, Zim! I thought I'd never see you again! I thought she had you!" I cried as Zim stood there in shock. GIR, in his doggy desicise, leapt up to me and hugged me too.

"Aw, I love all you guys! I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUU!" GIR yelled and hugged the back of my head. I choke-laughed and pulled away from a very-confused Zim. I felt GIR on my head climbing around and messing with my hair. "Your hair looks like a bunny!"

"Did the mighty ZIIIIIIM miss something here?" Zim asked, crossing his arms. "Why is my beautiful base in ruins?" I sighed and proceeded to tell Zim all about me going to Dib's house to see Gaz, in her horrifying state, and the whole crush-on-Tak talk. Then I explained comming to visit him and finding Tak here. Zim laughed a lot during the Gaz and Dib part, meaning me whacking him in the head with my shoe, but looked horrified during the Tak part.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Tak was in my amazing home? SHE created this huge mess? Well, the computer will have some cleaning to do. And she's your step-sister? How could a horrifying, evil, insane monster even be realated to someone of such beau- er, you?" He blushed a little and I could tell he was about to say beautiful. I smiled a little.

"That's how I felt, I wouldn't have ever guessed I was sisters with her. I guess, if Dib and Tak really do make a couple, Dib and I will be related!" I laughed a little and Zim shuddered at the thought of the two being a happy couple.

"DoodeedoodeedoodeeRADIOACTIVE RACOONS! Hehehehehehehe!" GIR said from my head and sat on my head. I reached up and patted his head. "Aww, I like this girl! When you two gettin married? HUH? HUH? HUH?"

"GIR!" Zim yelled in embaressment. "Stop it!"

"Aw, you gonna have little stinky babies? I'M GONNA BE A BROTHER!" He screamed and ran off into the un-destroyed kitchen. I blushed and giggled at GIR. Zim looked mortified.

"Er, don't pay any attention to anything he says, he's crazy," Zim said in a rush. I shrugged.

"It's fine, I've dealt with worse little brothers than him," I said truthfully. Zim just blushed and looked to the ground. "Okay, well, we should really try to find out why Gaz is acting so weird, and we need to prepare for Tak comming back. She won't be on Pluto forever."

Zim nodded. "And when she comes back, she'll want to kill me!"

"That IS her first priority," I said sadly. Zim's eye twitched a little.

"I think I just crapped my pants," He whispered. I giggled and checked my watch for the time.

"Holy Tacocakes, I need to go, bye, Zim!" I said, realsing I had fifteen minutes to get to Dib's so we could go shopping. I caught Zim in a huge bear hug. "Stay safe, okay?"

I pulled away and grabbed my scooter. Zim picked a pile of rubble and frowned moodily. I waved to him and zoomed off to Dib's house for our shopping spree of Christmas joy.


	13. Chapter 13 The Truth

**Oh my goodness it's Aktress! :0 I feel like the biggest stupid butthead on earth for not updating in WEEKS! But I've been pretty busy with real life (curse you, reality!), like Vacation Bible School at my church. Oh, BTW, TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY! XD XD XD I got awesome stuffs! So Happy Birthday also to DeviantArt today! Yay! It's their big one-oh (10) and my oficial ticket to being a teen! That's right, folks! I'm finally 13! So in the birthday spirit, here's chapter 13 on my 13'th!**

Chapter 13- The Truth

DECEMBER 22'th

The day after shopping with Dib (Which I'd say is a success, considering his now bright and jolly living room), I called up Zim and Dib for an emergency meeting. Even though Tak wasn't back yet, we knew she was here, and we needed to find away to protect earth. Plus, Dib couldn't find anything magic-related for Gaz, so we needed to think about that. Of course, Gaz wasn't invited, in her girlie state. She wouldn't do much help.

As soon as church was over (because even though all this insane Irken and adoption buisiness is going on, I still believe this is the path Jesus wants me to take. What can I say? I think even half humans are allowed to be Catholic!), I hopped on my scooter and raced to Zim's base, where we now met on a regular basis. I didn't bother knocking and just walked inside like it was my own home.

"_INTRUDER ALERT!"_ I heard to computer anounce in it's robotic voice. I rolled my eyes.

"It's just me, Rosie," I said to the house.

_"Oh, hey Rosella. Zim's down in the meeting room if you wanted to know," _The Computer relaxed and offered. I smiled and pulled my red coat off, revealing a forest green T-shirt and some black skinny-jeans that almost suffocated my waist. I walked over to the toilet and dived in, landing in the elevator. It pressed the button that read "Meeting Room" and the doors opened to a long room, with a circular table at the end. This is where we held all our meetings.

I walked into the room. "Zim? You here? It's Rosella!" I called out and looked around. Zim wasn't anywhere in sight. I sighed and plopped down in an armchair at the table, bringing my feet up to the table and resting them up there. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

I heard the elevator doors open, and I wondered if Dib was here too. I turned and saw a furrious looking Zim storm out. I brought my feet down and got out of the chair. "Zim? What's wrong?"

"It's that USELESS GIR! He's promptly gone missing since last night and I havn't found him yet, and I'm afraid he'll turn out to have been frying wires or something," He growled. I frowned at Zim's madness at GIR for getting lost, not saddness because he WAS lost.

"Aren't you sad that GIR is gone? Aren't you afraid for him, alone on earth?" I asked him. Zim shook his head.

"That excuse for a robot will find a way to fend for himself. Beleive me, I'm more worried about him exposing us than him fending," Zim said matter-of-factly. I sighed and plopped down. Zim sat in a chair next to mine and I spun away from the elevator.

"I still feel bad that I haven't told Dib about me," I sighed, fiddling with my hair. Zim raised an eyebrow in question. "The fact that I'm Irken! And Tak told me my father was a prince! Of Polksland, that's a small European country! That means I'm a princess," I breathed, realising it for the first time. I really was a princess... Oh, my God!

"Prin-cess?" Zim sounded out the word.

"Princess, yeah. A Princess is the daughter to the king, or daughter-in-law. Kind of like the President, but more powerful," I explained.

"The ruler? So, you are the overlord of this country, this Poking land you speak of?" Zim asked curriously. I giggled.

"Polksland," I corrected. "And no, not the overlord. I'm not sure about Irken politics, but pretty much it's like the representer of that country. Like, for us, you're the representer of Irk, since there's no other Irkens here besides me, and I'm pretty sure if anyone on Irk knew about me, I'd be terminated because I was different." Zim nodded understanding.

"It seems you speak of the rulers of your planet. We, Irkens, have our Tallest. Currently reigning are the Tallests known as Red and Purple. But we abondon our families at age five, so there is only them, no royal family," Zim explained. It was my turn to question.

"Why are they called Tallest?" I asked.

"Because the taller a person is, the more powerful," Zim explained.

"You've got to be joking. Your leaders are just taller than everyone else?" I asked in disbelief. Zim nodded. "That's insane!"

"For you, maybe. But to me, I find that a reign that runs through family blood is IDIOTIC! What if a decendent is STUPID and INFERIOR? An embarressment to the area?" Zim questioned. It took me by surprise.

"I... I don't really know, honestly. Isn't it the same with you though? It only depends on how tall they are, not how smart?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Everyone knows that the taller you are, the smarter you are. The only exception is ZIM! Even in this small body, Zim is still next to Tallest level smart!" He argued. I decided it wasn't worth it to argue.

"Fine then. This whole princess-of-Polksland, and how my mom is Irken and stuff is so confusing," I scooted back in my chair and hit something.

"Ouch!" I heard and leapt up in surprise. Wait, I knew this voice. I froze in fear.

"Dib?" I squeeked. Had he heard me? And where was he? Suddenly, Dib turned visible, on the ground behind my chair. I covered my mouth in horror. Oh, my Gosh! Dib had heard us! Zim's eyes grew huge and his mouth twitched.

"DIB-HUMAN! How did you get in here?" He shouted. Dib stood up, looking furrious.

"That doesn't matter right now! What matters is the fact of Rosella right now!" He yelled and turned to me. "You LIED to me! This whole time, you've just been lying!"

"Dib, I-" I began, feeling my heart sink further down my chest.

"Stop! I've figured you out! I don't know why you were asking Zim all these questions about your own race, but I know your an invader, too! You've been sent by those alien leaders to earth, to help Zim! I can't believe I've been friends with you!" Dib yelled into my face. I felt tears start to blur my vision.

"No! You've got it all wrong!" I whispered, trying to defend my inocence.

"Shut up, you stupid alien! You don't even care about friendship! I bet you don't have any feelings at all, you worthless, stupid, dirt-blooded, Irken, ALIEN!" He yelled. My heart disapeared completely and I felt the tears pouring out like a waterfall.

I looked up at Dib with my sorriest face, then ran off to the elevator, pressing any button I could reach. The last thing I saw before the doors closed, sealing off all sight and sound, was Dib's angry face pointed at me and Zim's eye twitching in anger and looking like he was about to attack Dib. The doors closed and I lost it. I started bawling and cried as loud as I could. I wasn't crying because of the fact that he was wrong about me. I was crying because he was right.

I DID lie to him. I kept secrets from him, while the whole time telling Zim everything. Even though I did care about his friendship more than anything, he was right about me being heartless. And even though he was wrong that I was an invader too, I still felt like the most scum-filled half-Irken/human there was. And there was a very good chance of that actually being truth.

I looked up and saw the elevator doors open, revealing a bed and a table, complete with a tinier bed and photo frames with pictures in them. I got up shakily and read the button I'd pushed. It read 'My Room'. I must be in Zim's room.

I walked out of the elevator and the doors closed. I looked around the room because I'd never seen it before. The bed was unmade, figures. I walked up to the bed and started making it, just because. I grabbed the blanket and folded it neatly over the bed, tucking it in at the corners. The pillow was lobsided, and I picked it up in attempt to straighten it. But to my surprise, there was a photo frame underneath. I grabbed it out of curiousity and looked at it.

It was a picture of three Irkens, two taller ones and a shorter one in the middle. I recodnised the middle one as a younger Zim. The two on the ends were dressed in robes, one was red and the other purple. Zim was holding a diploma, it looked like, and was grinning like mad. The two on the ends looked amused and apeared to be laughing. I squinted onto the diploma, and it read "Zim: INVADER FOR IMPENDING DOOM" This must have been when Zim got his mission for earth. Gee, he sure looked tiny a few years ago...

Then I noticed the date on it. That couldn't be right! This was dated to almost seven years ago! Zim had only been on earth for two years, I knew. I was confused.

"I don't get it..." I said quietly to myself.

_"What's not to get?_" A voice asked. I jumped in surprise.

"Oh, Computer, it's just you. I was currious about this picture. Wait, can you see it?" I asked. Did the computer see at all? Then I saw an eyeball looking wire come down and inspect the picture. Then wire went back into the ceiling.

_"Ah, yes. That's the master getting his Invader's Licence for Operation Impending Doom l,_" Computer said matter-of-factly. I raised an eyebrow.

"So then why is this dated to seven years ago? Zim's only been here two years," I explained.

_"That's because this is Impending Doom ll, Impending Doom l was when Zim was an actual invader," _Computer said, but it just made me more confused.

"Wait, what do you mean, real invader?" I asked.

"_Zim isn't a real invader. This is a fake mission. The Tallest just wanted to get rid of him. He screwed up Impending Doom l, killed two earlier Tallest on accident by creating a huge blob monster, and is just a little pain in the ass," _The Computer replied. I felt my eyes go wide.

"He- he isn't an actual invader? Does he know that?" I breathed.

_"No. I've tried to explain to him multiple times, but he's too stupid to listen. He just brushes it off, thinking I'm joking. But no one EVER listens to the Computer! NO ONE!" _He raged. I felt sorry for both Computer and Zim.

"I'm sorry," I said softly to Computer. "I didn't know Zim was like that."

_ "He's always being an idiot and making a fool out of himself, and he never succeeds in his plans. That human boy, Dib, he always stops him or just stops himself on accident,"_ Computer gossiped. My face fell at the mention of Dib's name.

"Oh," I whispered.

_ "What?"_ Computer asked. _"Did I say something?"_

I shook my head, even though he most likely wasn't watching. "No, it's Dib. He just found out I was Irken and he is taking it all wrong. He started to insult me and stuff," I said, coming off as lame. "I should have never even kept a secret like that."

_"Oh,_" Computer said surprised. _"Well, he hates you, but why even bother? I mean, if you are half Irken, and Dib won't accept you the way you are, why even care about him? Irkens don't care about people, why do you?"_

"But I DO care about people! I've heard that Defectives, the Irkens born in tubes, not the normal way, have feelings that are human-like. Like my mom. She fell in love with a human. Irkens can't fall in love! And Zim, I know HE has feelings, he isn't exactly a heartless monster like the the others he talks about. Well, not _completly,_ anyways. He doesn't always care about himself, though it seems like it sometimes. And even though I'm not a Defective, I'm half human, so I must've inherited that part, feelings, as well as looks," I said, monolouging on accident. But it felt good to pour out my heart.

"_Oh,"_ The computer said, probably not knowing what else to say. I sighed, not knowing what else to say either. I finished making the bed and plopped down on the bed. I looked around the room again. Suddenly, I saw in the far corner of the room a television screen. I walked over to it. Odd, there were way too many buttons, and each one had the name of a room on it.

Oh! It was a security camera system! I pressed the button reading 'On' and after a moment of hesitaion, pressed the button for the Meeting Room, almost terrified to see what was going on in the room. I gasped when I saw what was going on and almost regreted turning it on.

There, on the small, one by one foot screen, was Dib armed with what looked like a knife, and Zim was armed with a huge gun that looked like a huge bazooka, I recognised both as the weapons Gaz had made. I covered my mouth and ran to the elevator. "Quick! Get me to the Meeting Room NOW!" I screamed, pressing the Meeting Room button in a rush. It seemed to take a whole year to get down to the Meeting Room.

"Dib-monkey, I have been wanting to do this ever since I met you two years ago! Goodbye, HYOOMAN!" Zim roared and raised the bazooka, aiming it at Dib. My blood ran cold.

"STOP!" I screamed, running at Zim like a crazed lemming. "DON'T!" I launched myself at Zim, knocking him to the ground and the fire missed Dib, shooting one of the meeting chairs. It evaporated into the air and suddenly it was as if the chair was never there. I breathed a sigh of relief, realizing I had just saved Dib's life.

"Rosella! Get away, this is between me and the Dib-thing," Zim said, more worried than angered. I got up from the ground and started to cry.

"What is WITH you two? You need to stop fighting! Put your freaking differences aside, we're a team! It doesn't MATTER what we are, Irken, human, half of each, we're a TEAM!" I sobbed. "I don't think you two fully understand the importance of this situation! We are going to DIE if you don't GET AHOLD OF YOURSELVES! You don't understand how high the stakes of this mission are!" Zim stared and dropped the bazooka.

"The girl is right. Zim will stop fighting with the Dib; For now," He said quietly, speaking in third-person. I looked to Dib, but he had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Dib?" I asked shakily. He looked at me with pure hatred.

"Don't even say my name, you stupid alien! I don't care anymore about YOU! In fact, bringing two aliens back for an atopsy will give me much more honor to all the stupid human race! Even if I'm not even one myself!" He said, his voice sounding like he was about to burst out into tears. He raised his knife up in the air and I screamed. The knife went sailing past my face, just missing it because I ducked. It stabbed a wall behind me and my heart was pumping faster than ever before.

"DIB! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed and grabbed a stun-ray that was another Gaz-creation off the table next to me. My legs were so shaky, the collapsed underneath me.

"You don't have real feelings, you don't care about anyone, not your family, not me, not ANYONE! Might as well put you out of your misery!" He said and reached for another weapon on the ground. I fired the ray at him.

Dib fell silently and thumped onto the ground. I breathed hard, my heart beating. I felt like screaming again, but I didn't. I got up, shaking like mad, from the under the table and looked at a bug-eyed Zim.

"Is Rose okay?" He asked slowly. I nodded, grabbing onto the table for support.

"Would you like to tell me what the Hell HAPPENED?" I stage whispered. He sighed.

"Once you ran off, I started fighting with the Dib-thing. I told him off about tearing you to bits, but he didn't seem to care about anything. He just went insane and grabbed a knife. Since he was either going to kill me, or I was going to kill him, it might as well be him to die. So I grabbed a evaporating-bazooka and just about took him out of his misery, but then you came in and saved his sorry little ass, nearly KILLING yourself in the prosess," Zim explained angrily. I stared at Dib's knocked out body on the ground.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked fearfully.

"Other than everything, Zim does not know," Zim tried to joke. I gave him a glare.

"Let's get him to the computer so we can contain him. Maybe Computer can tell us what's wrong with him," I said, walking over to the limp body and atempted to pick him up. Zim smirked and helped me.

"Peer into the human's mind? Sounds satisfying," He chuckled. We lifted Dib into the elevator, and came out on at the computer. We brought Dib up to a container where he tossed Dib in, and inside, he suddenly began to float. Zim walked back over to me.

"Computer! Look into the hideous creature's mind. Why is he acting all weird-ish?" Zim comanded. The Computer moaned and was quiet for a second, then spoke.


	14. Chapter 14 FrankenDib

**Hey, it's Aktress! I just wanted to give a small shout out to my biggest fan, Invader Clo, who is also my best buddeh! Enjoy! :)**

**Also to all my buddehs at Camp Hamilton, even though none of you are on here at all! YAY! XD **

**3:00 in the morning! WOOT WOOT! Except I have to get up early :/ Yay?**

**TTYL!  
**

Chapter 14- FrankenDib

"_Dib isn't thinking normally. Cause is because his father, Professer Membrane, has revealed a secret to him,"_ Computer said, interested for once.

"What is the secret? Tell me," Zim pushed.

"_Secret is that Dib is built from other humans parts, a creation of Membrane, drawn to life by science and not by birth,"_ Computer said, marveled. I gasped and brought my hand up to my mouth. He thought he wasn't human anymore. That I didn't have a reason to live anymore, being Irken. His whole life dedicated to revealing monsters, and he turns out to be a monster himself, and his best friend one too.

"Poor Dib," I whispered. He wanted to kill us, and the suddenly realisation must have made him go insane before he could think. He was only in eighth grade, he had a life that wanted to be his friend, and he was willing to throw it away because I was different.

"This odd feeling, what is it? It makes Zim's Squeedily Spooch feel heavy!" Zim asked, shocked. I gave him a half-hearted smile.

"That's called feeling terrible, because of someone else's pain or sorrow. As if Dib's life wasn't hard enough already!" I felt pricks of tears, threatening to flood over my eyes. Just then, Dib's eyes fluttered open. He looked around, confused. Than his eyes landed on me and he scowled.

"Rosella, the traiter," He acused and I felt the threats of the tears become harder to resist.

"Dib, you don't understand, you've got it all wrong," I began. "I just found out that my mom was an Irken, fallen in love with my father, the Prince of Polksland. I was born, half human half Irken, and was abandond on earth, out of fright. The Irken army was after my father, because he was human, and my mom hid me, no Irken ever knowing about me. She died of a broken heart later, leaving me an orphan."

Dib looked skeptical. "How do you know all of this suddenly?" I closed my eyes at the terrible truth.

"Because I have a step-sister. She was adopted because she had no parents, she was born in a tube like Zim, she was an experiment. It's Tak," I said quietly. I watched Dib's eyes grow wider and wider and wider. I looked up at Dib, with eyes that begged I'm-telling-the-truth-please-believe-me. It must have worked because Dib's face showed realazation in every corner.

"You're telling the truth," He said. It wasn't a question. I nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was scared you would react just like you did, and hate me because of what I was," I confessed.

"And you did react like that," Zim said acusingly. Dib looked horrible.

"I'm sorry, Rose. It's just- today has been the worst day of my life. Today, my dad, er, creator I should say, told me that I didn't have a mom, I was an experiment too. An experiment gone wrong, he said. He doesn't even care about me. No one in the whole world cares about me," He said, looking like he was going to cry. I WAS crying.

"I do," I said. "And deep down in Gaz's cold heart, I know she does, even a little. I'm guessing she was an experiment too, but that just makes you two closer. And even though Zim won't admit it, deep down I know that besides me, he's the closest thing to a friend that he has. Same with you, too."

Dib closed his eyes and looked thoughtful. "I-I guess your right. I guess I'll still fight for earth, just for you, Rose. But after that, if Tak doesn't love me back, I'm going to ask her to kill me. Earth doesn't need me, anymore. I have no more reason to defend it. I'm not Dib the human, I'm FrankenDib," He said. I frowned, even if the name he gave himself was funny.

"No, Dib. Don't kill yourself. You can't be a little emo kid, I won't allow it," I said, crossing my arms. "I'm not letting you out of the tube until you you say you won't kill yourself or anyone else that really matters to you."

Dib frowned too. "Fine, I won't. Now let me out," I frowned deeper.

"Pinkie swear it," I comanded. He sighed.

"Pinkie swear," He said, holding up his pinkie.

"And... say that you are a big-head-boy filled with dooky!" Zim comanded.

"Okay, okay, that's going a little far," I smiled and skipped over to the airlock, letting him out. Gravity made him fall to the ground, and he walked out. I gave him a big hug.

"Your like the brother I never had, I won't just let you go," I promised and smiled at him. Dib shrugged and walked down to Zim, with me following behind.

"On the plus side, I figured out what was making Gaz so girlie, but I don't think we can fix it." My face fell.

"Oh, no. What?" I asked.

"It's her neckless! Didn't you notice that she always wears it and never take it off? The neckless has a power like no other, making it so that she is always in a gloomy, Gaz-like state. She got the neckless from a vending machine in Bloaty's that one night, and she hadn't taken it off since. But Dad, er, Membrane had created Gaz to be girlie, so he thought she was a failed experiment too, but really it was the neckless," Dib rambled on. I smiled. Dib was back.

"But why is the neck-chokeing thing gone now?" Zim asked.

"I haven't quite figured that out yet," Dib confessed. Suddenly, I remebered back to when Tak paid me a visit, and I realised I wasn't the only person she visited.

"I know why!" I yelled. They both looked at me.

"What?" They asked in unision.

"Tak! It's the doomsday device! The thing that makes all the powder go off! Remember back to when she was explaining everything to Mimi? It's the device she was going to snatch! I saw her when she attacked Zim's house! She was wearing it!" I said excitedly, realising that Gaz having a doomsday device neckless wasn't too ironic.

"Wait, she attacked his house?" Dib asked. I then procided to explain yesterday's events to him. He seemed to have been seeing the light for the first time. "Wow, that's amazing, this plan is just so well thought out..."

"DIB! Stop marveling over her plan that we're trying to stop!" I said. He shook his head as if waking up.

"Sorry, you're right, sorry. Now, we need to think about how to get the neckless back..." Dib said. I closed my eyes and thought. But suddenly, my ears were blasted with a huge BOOM! I opened my eyes and saw nothing but rubble.

Through my coughs, I yelled out my friend's names. "Zim! *Cough cough* Dib! *Cough* Zi-*Cough attack*" But nobody answered. I realized there must have been a bomb gone off, but who would've planeted a bomb? Dib in his murdurous rage? No, he would have mentioned it.

A shadow passed over me. I moved my head to look at the cause of the shadow. I felt weak, and I felt even weaker as I blacked out.

Tak was back; Again.


	15. Chapter 15 Brand New

**Holy MuffinTop! This is a LONG chapter! So I'll keep this short!**

**Note 1: Skool starts soon. ... CURSE YOU REALITY!... Moving on.**

**Note 2: I made my first Youtube video! Of course it's a DaTR dedication, if you know me this is no real surprise. ;D**

**Note 3: I GOT A FIVE-CD PACK OF BROADWAY MUSIC AT THE LIBRARY! *Hugs CD's* And Mockingjay is pre-ordered and coming soon! XD XD XD I LOVE READING AND WRITING AND ACTING AND... Moving on again.**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 15: Brand new

DECEMBER 24th

I blinked my eyes open slowly. Where was I? What was the last thing I remembered? I was at Zim's house... was it still today? I blinked a few more times and everything came into focus. Everything was metalic, blank colors. And black bars were in front of everything. Wait, these bars were the bars of a cage. Was I in front of a cage?

No, I was IN the cage. I tried to stand up. _CLANG!_ Ouch! Okay, so I was in a small cage. All around me were tubes, and metalic boxes, covered with test tubes, and other things that looked experimental. But then I saw them. On one of the tables.

Muffins. And millions of them. They were EVERYWHERE! That's when I realsied where I was. Tak's base. On the moon. Behind me, I spyed a window, confirming my thoughts. My jaw dropped as I spotted the earth below me. Thousands of miles away, through space and the atmosphere. I was so far away from home. My stomach twisted and I felt like I was going to throw up. But I didn't, most likely due to the fact that I had nothing in my stomach. I was STARVING!

Looking at the muffins made the aching worse. I closed my eyes, trying to avoid them. They were the ones full of the powder, the exploding powder. And though I might say I would die for a muffin, I really wouldn't. I looked out the window again. The stars seemed so close out here, I could touch them. I wished I could be free of this cage, and out among the stars. Dancing through space... it would be so much better than this kennel.

I thought about everything I held dear, everything that I might never see again. My apartment, my new family, even the skool. And most of all, my friends. Gaz, even in her girlie state, surely she was still Gaz inside. Dib, the best friend I've ever had, and Zim, my insane, sending signals but getting nothing back buddy.

Zim! _Clang!_ Damn! Okay, I had to stop banging my head on this cage! I rubbed my head and winced at the pain. "Ugh..." Zim, he was... gone. He was dead. Tak surely had killed him by now. He must be dead. But how long has he been dead? What day was it? Was it Christmas yet? The earth offered no help, like a huge calender, complete with a clock to tell what time. But where was-?

"Xia, you're finally up," Came the voice of the person I had just been thinking about.

"Tak," I said in monotone. Tak chuckled and entered from the left and I watched her pick up a muffin, turning it around in her hands as if inspecting it for flaws. She raised her glance from the muffin to me, then tossed the cursed thing into the cage. I clenched my teeth and scooted to the back of the cage as if it was a poison scorpion or huge spider. I closed my eyes and turned my head away from the muffin, kicking it out of the cage. I have rarely been hungry in my life, and to be starved was something that'd never happened before, and almost impossible to resist.

Tak laughed at me. "C'mon, you know you're hungry," She taunted. I looked up at her almost begging for her to let me out. But I didn't.

"You wouldn't kill your own sister, now would you?" I asked as if I were asking her if she would wash her clothes or something as normal as that. She put a hand on her hip.

"Maybe not, but you are only my step-sister, and refusing to join my side of this battle. So I have good reasons, I just don't want to spill your blood. Yet," She grinned her zipper-teeth grin and I frowned.

"But you've spilled another's, haven't you?" I asked, in reference to Zim. She looked confused. "Zim, you dipstick!"

Tak gave a frustrated sigh. "No, not yet. Unfortunatly, when I crashed into his sorry excuse for a top-secret base, I could'nt find him anywhere in the rubble. And his ship was missing as well. He must have flee by himself, worried for his own life, and no one else's. He IS Zim after all. I don't put it past him for such selfish things," I bit my lip.

"He wouldn't do that. He's strong! He'd fight with us! He wouldn't run!" I argued. Not Zim, not ZIM! Tak smiled in pity.

"You must be speaking of another, more powerful Zim. The one I know is stupid and a big coward," Tak taunted. My spirits slowly sank. Either, Tak was lying, and he was already dead, she just wanted to add to my misery. Or she was speaking the truth, which was almost as bad as Zim actually being dead. Either way, I was crushed to bits by now and just wanted to die. Hunger, heartbroken, could nothing help me? "As for the muffins, Mimi is programed to drop them all onto earth in about an hour."

I looked up to my step-sister. "So how about the other human, Dib? Where is he?" I asked. Tak's eyes lit up a bit.

"Ah yes, the Dib. He imediatly surrendered to me, waking up two days earlier than you. He is my right-hand alien. The creature obeys my every comand, and all he requires is words of love. That is all, an merely an act," Tak chuckled. I felt my heart burning on the inside. Dib has once again given up on the team of earth and surrendered to his lovesickness. It made me sick with rage.

"What earth day is today?" I asked, my voice braking a little in rage, but I tried to not show it. It's what Tak wanted. I think. Tak shrugged.

"You've been out cold for about two days now, so I'd say it was possibly December 24'th," Tak said nonchalantly. Christmas Eve! It'd been two days, and my new family would be be worried sick! Gaz must miss Dib, if she's still girlie, and the professer- okay, he probably didn't miss Dib, but moving right along. No one probably missed Zim. Except maybe GIR. He'd been gone, and I had no idea where he was or how he was. and just then, my internal questions and thoughts were answered.

There he was. GIR! He was skipping by, singing a little song about doom. Seemed GIR-normal, right? But the thing that was revolting was what he was carrying.

A trayful of muffins.

I turned to Tak. "This is a new low, even for you! Forcing poor GIR into making him do your bidding? He's a poor little defencless, and full of love little robot! Your top-secret, best chef on the whole earth was GIR?" I shrieked. GIR turned to me and ran up to the cage.

"Hey, I knows you!" He yelled. "You Master's friend! I like this girl, missy!" GIR tried to hug me through the bars. I couldn't help smile a little and try to hug him back.

"GIR! Get away from Rosella, she's our prisoner. Get back to work, or no Mimi time tonight!" Tak comanded. GIR's pale cyan colored eyes turned a burning scarlet and he hopped back from the cage imidiatly, locked into duty mode. He put a hand up in a karate pose.

"Yes, Miss Tak. I obey. Prisoner must be kept contained and not escape to where she is free to roam and figure out the location to where doomsday device is hidden in the Dib's pocket." GIR in duty mode recited quickly.

"GIR! You just SAID where the device is, you worthless peice of junk!" Tak belted out at him.

I blinked into realasation. Poor little GIR, he was being used by Tak! He must like Mimi, and Tak will only let him see Mimi if he works for her! I felt a pain in my heart as his obliviousness to the act. If i could just get out of this awful cage, I could find Dib and save the earth, because he had the neckless. But how on earth to get out? With Tak and GIR here- wait a second. GIR! "GIR! If you get me out of this cage, I'll give you a million tacos!" I shouted to him. Imidiatly, GIR ninja-kicked the cage with his small, but definitly strong, leg. The cage colapsed and I raced out before I was smushed to death.

"Oh, you worthless- I guess I'll have to deal with Xia myself!" Tak said furriously and ran up to me. I ran the other way around her and tried to escape through the doors, but no such luck. She jumped on top of me and I tried to keep my ballance, resulting in me toppling over. I strugled to get loose, but Tak had a killer hold on me.

"GIR! You need to snap out of it and stop making muffins! Mimi doesn't have any real feelings for you! It's all fake! An act! Help me!" I cried out to the little robot sitting peaceful on the floor as if he hadn't gotten me out of the cage like a ninja a mintue ago. He cocked his head a little and his adorable cyan eyes looked at me currious and inocent.

GIR shook his head and crossed his arms. "No, Rosey. Mimi is my Sweetbot, my true love! We gonna be together forever!" He squeeked and skipped off out the door in a typical-GIR fashion. I looked at Tak in a sad way.

"He actually believes you and Mimi! Doesn't that make you feel horrible in any way?" I asked her. Tak's shoulders seemed to relax a little. I could escape, but I had an idea. If I could get Tak to come on our side, we would save the earth, Dib might get his dream come true, and everything else that our team stood for.

"No, I feel no pity at all for the small thing. It doesn't have real feelings, it's just a stupid robot. Mimi has no feelings, the thing is broken," Tak said, but I could hear a little bit of something else in her voice, I just couldn't tell what it was.

"Tak, listen. As your step-sister, I'm going to give you another chance. It's not to late to still be with us, you could stay on earth, have a normal life! And I don't fricken care about Dib's secret anymore, your gonna find out anyways. He's madly in love with you. He's had a crush on you since he first saw you! Would you be on the good side for the sake of not only friendship but love?" I tried to reason with Tak using everything I could.

Tak looked at me like I was crazy, but looked almost like she was seeing the light for the first time. "Still, what would earth have to offer me in terms of taking over a planet, let alone the universe?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. I don't think God wanted anyone to own another as a slave, or take another's planet away from them," I tried to explain using my faith. She raised an eyebrow.

"God? What is God?" She asked.

"God is the being who created everything and everyone. All humans and animals, and Irkens too, I guess. That's what I've learned in church," I told her. She just shrugged.

"Whatever your strange human beliefs, I don't think I'll join your team anytime soon, puny Xia," Tak said and crushed her weight even tighter down onto me.

"Eurgh!" I let out. She was holding my arms back in just the right position for uncomfort. I winced and tried to get loose again. "Let me go! You can't just blow up every creature on earth, who will help you clean up all the carnage?"

Tak bit her lip and kicked me. "Stop asking stupid questions!" She reached her hand into her PAK and brought out what looked like a rope. I growled a little.

"You better not even try," I warned her. She grinned and proceeded to tie up my feet, even through all my struggling. Damn this girl was strong! She then got off me and just as I tried to lunge away from her, I was hoist up into the air by my feet. "Eek!" I screeched as I swung around like a birthday pinata, just waiting to be cracked open. I was half expecting Tak to pull out a big stick.

"That should keep you entertained for a little bit," She said and walked over to the muffin table, checking something on a clipboard-looking object. Crap! I was caught by my feet in midair and had no posible idea of a way to get down. Testing to see how far I could reach, I streached my arms down. Not even close to a table or the floor or anything. I blew some hair out of my face and looked about for ways I could possibly get down. I looked at the rope. It looked too strong for me to untie, or bite my way through. Then I got an idea.

Irken materials seemed to react in the same way Irkens did. Back when Tak first came back, I had to get through a strong metal cage made from Irken materials and the way PI got out of it? Simple, with candy! It burned their skin. Think, Rose, think! What else burned their skin...? That's it! Water! But where was I going to get water? I thought and thought. Oh, duh!

I grabbed hold of the rope and spit on it, imidiatly it snapped and I was holding on by my arms. I hopped silently to the ground and walked over to Tak making no sound at all. My life depended on it. I looked at her PAK curriously. Maybe there was a way to change her, make her come to our side and not try to kill all of us. Nothing in plain sight, only the PAK and the polka-dot design. Maybe the polka-dots were buttons?

I poked one of them, hoping and pleading it was a button! I ran backwards, just in case something horrible went wrong. And from where I was, I thought the world was about to end. Tak's head whipped around as soon as I ran back, but it was too late for her to do anything.

"Hey! What did you-?" Tak yelled as she was engulfed in a golden light. I closed my eyes because it was so bright. _Oh no. What did I do?_ I thought, scared. What was I THINKING?

Soon, the light ceased and I opened my eyes, scanning the room for any sign of Tak. I spotted her on the ground about 10 feet away with her head hanging down. Oh, gosh. I ran up to her and sat down by her. No matter how she'd been trying to kill me and my friends for the past- okay, for as long as I'd known her. But if you havn't caught on by now, I'm big on giving second chances. And the fact that she was my step-sister.

"Oh, God. Tak, are you okay?" I asked, paniking. What if I'd KILLED her? Oh no, oh no, what have I DONE? But to my relief, Tak's head came slowly up.

"Wh-who are you?" Asked Tak, but in a different voice. It sounded more inocent and younger. And it had a bit of a stronger accent to it. I couldn't put my finger on what kind of accent... it sound like she might be British, but I wasn't sure.

"What do you mean? I'm Rosella, er, Xia, remember?" I told her, raising an eyebrow in confusion. She looked more confused than I was.

"Xia? You mean my step-sister, Xia? But you were sent to earth, years ago!" Tak said, backing away from me. "What's going on?" I dawned on me that pressing the button on her PAK must erase her mind, but how much of it? She still knew Xia was her step-sister.

"What is the last thing you remember?" I asked her. She still looked confused and a little scared.

"Um, I don't know! I was on my way to earth to take the mission of someone who ruined my life, about 50 years ago, you wouldn't understand," Tak said nervously. I leaned closer to her.

"Take their mission or destroy them for revenge?" I asked. Was this past Tak, from two years ago?

"What? Take their mission! I'm not THAT mad at them! I just want to take what's rightfully mine back!" Tak said in a hurry. My whole heart seemed to dance. Tak was less violent now, and didn't want to kill any of us, Zim, Dib, or myself!

"So, Tak, listen. You were flying to earth, like normal, you know. And suddenly out of nowhere there was this huge explosion! I found your ship floating around and brought you back to my secret base on the moon, a small planet. I've been nursing you back to health, but Mimi, your SIR unit, has been mouthfunctioning and has started to create millions of muffins, and earth food, filled with explodies. She's planning on feeding them to the whole Irken race so they will blow up, leaving no Irken left to live!" I explained, twisting the story so new-Tak could understand. Her purple eyes grew big in fright.

"Mimi, that worthless SIR unit! We have to stop her from doing all that!" Tak said and stood up. "How much time do we have to stop her?"

"Less than an hour," I said, recalling what older Tak had said before. Tak bit her lip.

"That doesn't give us much time at all!" She said, racing down the hall.

I looked at where she was standing before and whispered to myself, "Welcome to Team Earth, Tak."


	16. Chapter 16 45 mintues to Doom

**I know, I am the worst author on earth. I can't even remember the last time I updated. :,( I am an aweful person. And skool starts soon and I'm going to have less time on my laptop. AGRH! Good news is that I'm working on some new Fics, one for IZ (of course!) and one for Alice in Wonderland! Can I get a WOOT WOOT? No? Fine. Well, enjoy! There's only a few chapters left!**

Chapter 16- 45 minutes to Doom

As we raced, I thought. I couldn't believe how changing Tak had actually worked. I silently thanked God. After I thought our team was broken and done for, I had been proven wrong. Sure, Gaz was still girlie, but we could fix that with her neckless. Dib was in a trance of love, but soon to be awoken with the new Tak, hopefully. And Zim, I didn't want to think about him.

My heart felt heavy thinking about him now. He didn't even care about Dib's life, or mine. But all I could think of is how much of a coward he was. How disloyal he really was. I must have been too dazled to see the real Zim, but now I felt like having a crush on him was as apealing as having a crush on a goat. And I can't imagine why anyone would love a goat. I shuttered and ran faster.

Tak was behind me aways so I slowed down a bit. "We've got to hurry, we probably only have about 45 minutes," I said to Tak. She still looked a bit confused, but mostly she looked like someone I'd never seen beofre. Someone who cares about something other than herself.

I smiled. We reached door at the end of the hall and it opened automaticly like the ones at most stores. Inside was a huge glass dome, showing a full view of space from where we were on the moon. I could see the whole earth up here! It made me feel dizzy.

There were also tons of buttons and levers, different controls. And positioned in a chair the controlled all of those was none other than Dib, who spun around at our entrance.

"Dib!" I said an ran up to him to give him a hug. He looked genuinly surprised to see me with Tak, and how Tak wasn't stopping me.

"Who's he?" Tak asked curriously. "He doesn't look Irken..."

"That's Dib, he's my best friend. He's human, like me, well, kinda like me. But that's not the point. Dib, this is Tak, she's my step-sister, remember, the one I rescued from space?" I looked at Dib in a go-with-it look. Dib just looked confused, not catching on.

"What do you m-?"

"RIGHT?"

"Er, oh yeah, right..." Dib said, looking at me like I was insane. I smiled. I spun around and looked at Tak.

"Tak, we need to know where Mimi is, can you go look for her Come back when you find her, I'll, er, I'll make sure she doesn't come in and sabatouge the controls," I told her, trying to get her out of the room so I could explain it all to Dib.

Tak looked confused still, but nodded her head and walked out giving a little wave to us. Once the doors were closed, Dib looked at me, jaw hanging wide open. ". You. DO?" He asked in shock.

I then proceeded to tell Dib everything that had happened ever since I woke up in the little cage up until now. He looked so happy, it made me smile. "So she doesn't want to destroy all mankind?"

"She barely knows what a human is," I said.

"No more evil muffin plan?"

"Nada."

"Wow, so this is the Tak before she ever met me, or you," Dib looked like he was thinking a ton. "This is the Tak that has no reason to hate me at all!"

I smiled. "Nor I! And now that earth is safe, we can go back to our lives, and I'm pretty sure Tak would love to stay on earth." If you saw Dib's face, you'd have needed sunglasses to withstand how bright it shone.

Then it faded suddenly. "We need to get off this base soon as possible,"

"Why?" Asked a very confused me.

"Old Tak set a self destruct on this base. If you weren't awake, we would've left you. Sorry! But if you WERE going to join us, we were taking you with us. We would need the moon base anymore because Mimi was going to drop the muffins in 20 minutes. We only have a little bit of time before the moon explodes!" Dib explained. I closed my eyes and sighed, trying to control my anger.

"Of COURSE the moon's going to blow up, why WOULDN'T IT?" I said through bare teeth. I took a deep breath and counted from 10 to 1 backwards. Opening my eyes again, I crossed my arms. "How much time do we got?"

"45 minutes at most," Dib answered.

"Let's go find Tak, come on," I proclaimed and Dib got out of his chair. I took one last look out into space, hoping to see something, but didn't. I sighed and ran out the door behind Dib. "So do you have any idea at all where Mimi actually is?"

"Probably in the Weapons room, that's where Tak keeps, er, used to keep Mimi," Dib answered.

"Can you show the way?" I asked. He nodded. We walked a few minutes in silence and soon we got to a door with a huge lock-and-bolt over it. But before I could say 'Toast', Dib whipped out a key and fit it in the lock. It imidiatly opened and the door swung away from us. I gave him a thumbs up and we snuck in the weapons room, as though not to alarm Mimi.

Inside was not the cat I'd seen before, but a robot that looked like GIR, but was locked into duty mode and had a claw for one hand. It seemed to be sleeping. There was no visible mouth either, very hard for taco-eating, I observed. The cat must have been a suit, a descise. Because a raging robot stomping around would attract a lot more attention than a cat.

Dib walked quietly over to Mimi and pressed a small button on her back. Nothing seemed to change. "There," He said in a normal volume voice.

"What did you do?" I asked. I couldn't see any visible differences.

"I refreshed her memory. She won't remember anything until she wakes up. She won't remeber what her mission from old Tak was. It will be like she was just born, er, created, or whatever robots do," Dib answered.

"How did you know?" I asked. "I mean, that could've been a self-destruct button for all I know!"

Dib shrugged. "I study the paranormal if you didn't already know. And I've got enough information on Zim's robot over the years to know how an Irken robot works, though GIR is defective, so it's a little tough."

"Oh..." I said, understanding. "Come on, let's find Tak so we can go dump those explosive muffins somewhere, like a useless planet somewhere and get out of this doomed base." Dib nodded and we went out of the room after me.

We ran around the base for a while, led by Dib because he was the one who knew this base best. Eventually, we found Tak, exiting a room and walking calmly towards us. She saw and ran to us.

"Hey, guys. I haven't found Mimi yet, but I'm searching!" She said, and it still felt weird to be greeted by friendly Tak.

"Don't worry about it, we got Mimi covered. But we had to reset her because she was so broken up by the crash. But she'll be fine, it'll be like meeting her for the first time," I explained "Of course, Dib was the one who was smart enough to do it." Dib smiled a little. Tak nodded her head and smiled.

"Cool,thank you for helping Mimi and myself, but I really must be off. You see, I'm searching for someone who ruined my life about 50 years ago. I'm going to steal his mission and his awful planet. Thanks, Xia. Maybe we'll meet again someday," Tak said and caught me in a hug that I can only describe as loving. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Tak, I-" I started to explain to her that she couldn't destroy Zim or earth, when Dib tapped my shoulder. "What?" I turned and asked him. He looked frightened and pointed to his wrist. Crap! "Dang it, how much time do we have?"

"Only five minutes! I know where the escape pods are," Dib said franticly. I clenched my teeth and grabbed Tak's wrist.

"What are you doing?" Tak asked and tried to claw away from my arm. "Let me go!"

"Sorry, big sis, but you need to come with us unless you want to die in a firey explosion of doom since the base got accidently turned onto self-destruct," I said and she looked surprised, now running with us.

"Wait! Mimi! I can't just leave her here!" Tak exclaimed and pulled away, this time I lost my grip. She ran back in the direction of the room where the sleeping SIR was at.

"Tak! Dammit!" I yelled and ran after her.

"Four minutes!" Dib yelled from the back of me. I bit my tounge and ran faster to Tak. I saw her waiting for me, most likely because she had no idea where Mimi was. I gave her a big frown and she held her hip.

"I AM your big sister, after all, I'm aloud to think for myself," Tak argued. I just shook my head and ran up to the door where Mimi was. Oh, crap! It was locked again, and Dib had the key! There was no way we had enough time to run back and get the key. I closed my eyes. If only there was some way I could get into the room...

My head suddenly started to spin. I felt weird and I gripped my head, the cause of the spinning. My eyes flashed open. Why was everything dark? Was I dead? I hopped up. But there was a sound of clanging metal as I got up, complete with robotic whirs. Where was that coming from. I whipped my head to the left, then the right. Nothing but darkness.

"Xia!" I heard from in front of me. The voice was muffled, like there was a wall between me and it.

Or a door.

No way, was I really inside where Mimi was? Everything seemed to be dark inside, so that would explain it. I walked in the direction of the noise and clanged into a door. Yes, clanged. My body made a hollow, empty, metal-y sounded. I felt my hands, but I couldn't feel anything, only cold. I blinked a few times, hoping to get used to the darkness. I did, and what I saw scared me.

Red. Everything was RED! There were boxes, and other things, but everything was dark red!

"Tak!" I tried to yell, but nothing came out. I couldn't talk! I felt for my lips, but felt nothing. I was serriously freaking out right now, but I suddenly understood when I saw GIR stand up next to me.

"Mimi! You're up! I thought you were dead!" GIR stood up from the floor and hugged me tight. There were a few things wrong with this. One, GIR had called me Mimi. Two, GIR was red, but then again, so was everything else. And three, GIR was exactly as tall as me.

"Oh. My. GOSH!" I thought.

I was in Mimi's body.


	17. Chapter 17 Close Calls

Chapter 17- Close Calls

I started to freak.

Why was I in the robot's body? Where was my body? What was going on? I looked around in terror. I was inside the locked room. So how to get out? That was the first thing to do, it seemed. I closed my little robot eyes and suddenly a blast came from my own hand and as my eyes clanged open, I saw a gaping hole in the wall, and where a metal door used to stand stood an empty gap surrounded by red-hot metal and out popped a very, very surprised Tak.

"Mimi?" She asked and ran inside, catching me in a bear hug. I tried to tell her I was Rosella, but unfortunatly, I had no use of a mouth whatsoever.

I struggled out of her grasp and ran out of the blown-up door with my strange metalic legs to where I last remembered being in my normal body. I stopped dead when I saw my body lifelessly on the ground. I held my hands, er, claws, up to where my mouth should have been.

Oh no. Was I... dead?

"Mimi! What are you doing?" Tak raced out and saw where my gaze was at. She looked terrified. "That- that, is, er was, my younger sister, Xia. I think she might be... dead," She whispered and grabbed me up in her arms again. I closed my eyes in fear and wished more than anything to be in my own body again. Suddenly, everything began spinning again. I shut my eyes and if I could, I would have whimpered.

The spinning stopped, and I opened my eyes. To my surprise, everything was back to it's normal color. I blinked and stood up, because I felt like I was on the floor. I stood and to my amazment, I was back to my human/Irken height. I put my hands in front of my colored eyes and they were fleshy and normal. I looked up into a very surprised Tak's face.

"Rosella! What just HAPPENED?" She scream-whispered, looking down to a now limp Mimi's body. Something in my brain clicked suddenly.

"Tak, I don't think I have any time to explain, but we need to grab these two. Hurry!" I said and rushed in, grabbing GIR up into my arms, cradling him.

"HAY! It's dah Rosie girl! HAI ROSEIE!" GIR said to me and snuggled into my arms. I gave a small smile and looked to Tak.

"Follow me," I said and began to race down the hall, and with each second that passed, I felt my body grow heavier. When would the bomb explode with the muffins on it? And possibly us too?

Dib soon came into sight and we skidded to a stop. "One minute and 13 seconds!" He said franticly. "The pods are over here," He pointed to his left and we spotted them. I raced over, tossing GIR inside, then climbing inside myself. Tak handed me Mimi and I placed Mimi next to GIR. GIR snuggled up next to the sleeping Mimi and I could only give a small smile at GIR's puppy love. I helped Tak climb inside and then helped Dib.

It was more than squished inside, but if it was our lives on the line, picky was not the thing to be right now. Dib pounded his fist to a button and the door clammered shut, and my stomach seemed to fly out of my body as we shot into space. I closed my eyes, pretending I was just on a REALLY freaky, realistic fair ride. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. That didn't stop the others from screaming though. Tak screamed loudest, I could hear her. I opened my eyes just in time to see Tak cling onto Dib in fear.

Imidiatly, the two started to blush. Well, Dib blushed, and Tak's emerald cheeks flashed an odd shade of purple, which I assumed to be a blush. They looked at each other, then looked away suddenly and Tak struggled to get away from him, though that was near impossible, due to the tight quarters. I grinned a grin full of victory. Project get Dib and Tak together: Check! Well, almost check.

_BOOM!_

A huge sonic boom seemed to explode in front of me, and out of the back window where Dib and Tak sat was a huge explosion full of red, smoke, and flame. I shook my head and looked to Dib. "Do you have any clue on how to get us back to earth?"

Dib nodded. "Easy, just let me take the controls," He said and started to press what looked like random buttons to me, but was probably like a code to him. Soon, he had the pod under control and he smiled. "We'll be back to earth before you know it." Tak was the only one who looked worried.

"Where will I go? I have no ship, no place to call home, and I have a mission right now!" Tak proclaimed. I thought for a second.

"Tak, why don't you just stay on earth with all of us? I mean, we could set up a house for you, right? You could go to skool with me and Dib, and Gaz once we cure her, and Zim-" I clasped my hand to my mouth. Uh oh, I said the Z word. Tak seemed to catch my slip up too.

"Did you just say Zim? As in Zim, the Irken who destroyed most of Irk's population? Zim who failed as an invader big time? Zim who ruined my whole LIFE? The cause of my mission, Zim?" Tak asked, a whole new side showing, now violent and dangerous. I sighed.

"You know what? Yes. Yes it is. It is the same Zim, but currently, he is SOMEWHERE in the galaxy, somewhere unknown to us! We have NO idea where he is, or if we'll ever see him again. If we do, you DO have my permission to beat him up for me, but please, don't try to take over the earth. It's just like my home planet, you know?" I retorted. She frowned and crossed her arms.

"Maybe," She said, like she agreed with me, though she didn't want to. I smiled a little half smile and watched the earth climb closer and closer. I closed my eyes and took a small breath of the limited air in the pod, trying to relax. I took the time and thought.

I had won the battle, hadn't I? I stopped Tak's plan, even got her onto our side, and the earth was safe- for now, anyways. Gaz was about to be cured, Dib seemed to have the girl of his dreams close to him, and even I felt a slight bit of goodness inside myself to be returning to home. But something seemed to be missing. And I knew exactly what was missing. A best friend. Zim.

He really was gone right now, and it made me feel really weird. I had no idea where he was, and no freaking idea if I'd ever see him again, just like I'd told Tak. I shook my head and opened my eyes, the questions remaining unanswered. The earth seemed to engulf our ship, and before we knew it, everything seemed to warp into lightning speed, the earth's atmosphere and gravity pulling us in.

"DIB! WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" I screeched, imagining our quick and horrible firey explosion of death for a landing.

"WE'LL BE FINE!" He yelled back. I shut my eyes, and the falling seemed less scary, though still freaky. Would we _never_ hit the earth? Then-

_ Ker-THUNK!_ Seeming to develop a sudden case of whiplash, we landed completely unscaved, besides the fact that we all had hurt necks and bruises from landing on top of each other in the pod. I moaned and tried to get up.

"Dib, where are we on earth?" I asked, looking out the clear sides of the pod. The only thing I saw was homes, with a layer of white covering all the homes. There was the trace of the remains of a snowman, built earlier just feet away from our crash site.

"We should be somewhere in our city, oh! We're just a few houses away from my house! I recodnise this backyard!" Dib said excitedly and climbed on top of us to get out of the pod. He lifted a hatch on the roof, unlocking the multiple locks and the hatch popped open with a small _click. _

I felt weight lift off of me and I knew Dib had climbed out. I saw him outside of the pod. He smiled and waved to me. I smiled back and stuck out my tounge playfully. He grinned and focused on Tak now. He reached his arms over the pod and Tak grabbed his hands. He pulled her out of the pod with a little help from me. Tak fell out of the pod and landed with a splat face-first into the snow

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Tak yelled and got up, the snow burning her skin. Dib bit his lip.

"Whoops," He said.

I reached for the top of the pod and hung by my legs from the top, swinging down to grab GIR and Mimi. I threw them over, GIR landing gracefully, catching Mimi. I swung myself over, doing a backflip and landing. "Tada!" I said and smiled. Dib grinned hugely back and caught me in a hug. Tak followed him, who was followed by GIR. Soon, I was squished in a Rosella/Dib/GIR/Tak sammich. I smiled, laughed and hugged back.

"We did it!" Dib cried out laughing. "We saved the earth!" We all pulled away and I looked to Tak and frowned.

"As for you, Miss Tak, we're going to need to get you into a human costume. If anyone sees you looking like this, they'll freak!" I said to her. Tak looked me over.

"So I need to look exactly like you?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Not exactly, but vaugly like me if you know what I mean." She nodded and closed her eyes, a suddenly flash of light engulfing her. When the light faded, a new girl stood where Tak was. This girl was in nearly the same dress as Irken Tak, but her skin was pale like mine, with a beauty mark next to her new nose. Her huge, human looking eyes blinking softly. Her sharp looking indigo hair was swept up into a long, waist length ponytail, and her boots were huge, yet super-cute. I gave her an aproving look.

"Rosella likes!" I said, impressed. She gave a half smile to me. "Come on, let's head to my house. I have some lying to do to my parents," I grumbled. We walked onto the sidewalk and suddenly I knew where we were. I began to walk, and as I walked, I looked up to the sky, wondering if I would ever see my best friend again.

****


	18. Chapter 18 Teh Perfect Ending

Chapter 18- Teh Perfect Ending

Sitting in the empty apartment, I tried to hold back tears. Alone. Alone on Christmas, of all days. It was almost amusing how ironic the whole situation was. When we arived at my apartment yesterday, we found the apartment empty of all life, for completely unexplained or uncalled for reasons. Parents gone, without even a note to explain anything. Of course, I broke out into tears. My first family, abondoning me. And right after my greatest battle. Wow.

On the plus side, at least no one was here right now to see my tears. I looked out the window and watched the snow fall lightly. Usually, I'd be so happy to see so much snow, because even though it's water, I love it. Now, it just added to the coldness in my heart.

Tak had gone home with Dib last night, with Mimi too to see if the bot could be fixed. Of course, I wasn't completly alone, I did have GIR, but he was sleeping peacefully by the Christmas Tree. I watched him and gave a weak smile to the sleeping bot. I lay down, following the example, and closed my eyes.

I told the both, Tak and Dib, about my theory about the freaky body-swap was that in my time of dire need, I have powers, powers that would help me escape alive. It explains a lot, like when I was seven, and felt like I could breathe underwater when I was caught in a boat crash with some stupid older stepbrothers, and when I was nine and landed on my feet like a cat in the middle of an escape from a three story window of a foster home, and other things.

They seemed to agree, and there wasn't much arguement. They went home soon after, off to do things, tell lies, fix Gaz, and whatever they wanted to do. The floor felt itchy, and I climbed onto the couch, where it was warm and snugly. I closed my eyes, and as I was drifting off into dreamland, I heard a sharp knock. My eyes flashed open, and I hobbled up from the couch, wobbly and unstable.

Who could be at the door? On Christmas Day, the neighbors wouldn't want to visit, would they? I gulped and pulled the door open. To my surprise, the three people at the door was three people I wasn't expecting.

"Merry Christmas, Rosella!" Announced Dib, holding out a neon-green package to me. I blinked and grabbed the gift.

"Thank you, come on in," I said to the trio. In walked Dib, Tak, and Gaz. I gasped when I saw Gaz, mostly because the only makeup on her was black eyeliner and mascara, and she looked like her normal self again. Thank the good Lord! Gaz was back! I spotted her neck where her skull charm fit snug and looked in place. I smiled for the second time that day.

"Gaz! You're back!" I said and went up to hug her. Then I stopped, remembering this was normal Gaz we were talking about here. She gave a half smirk.

"Yeah, I guess so. You got any food around here?" She asked, stalking into my kitchen. Tak smiled and went up to hug me.

"Hi, sister! Merry Krissmiss, or whatever it's called," Tak said and placed another small package in my hand.

"Aw, thank you, Tak! Merry Christmas to you too!" I pulled away from her. "So what brings you three here? I wasn't expecting anyone today!" Dib rolled his eyes.

"Really? It's Christmas Day, and the only person you have around you is an insane, alienish robot for company? No way we're going to let that slide. Well, Gaz might, but I couldn't," Dib shrugged and I giggled.

"Well thanks, all of you, for coming out to see me. You can all go sit if you want, I can make some snacks," I offered.

"I'll help Xi-er, Rosella," Tak said, trying hard to use my human name. I smiled and nodded. We walked into the kitchen.

"What do you want? I could make some Christmas waffles?" I voluntered. "I might have some juice too..."

"Er, Rosella? I have a question," Tak interupted. I looked up at the Irken girl in human form.

"Shoot," I said. She gave me an odd look. "It means ask."

"Oh, okay. Well, see, Gaz and I were talking last night... she said that Dib loved me, and she said it weirdly. What is Love?" She asked quietly. I looked at her in disbelief. Of course Gaz would tell her, why wouldn't she?

"Er, love... love is when you feel super giddy around them, excited, amazed, like nothing else matters but them. It means that he really really likes you," I tried to explain. She still looked kind of confused, but she nodded.

"Oh, okay. Well, do you need help with the food?" She asked. I looked around the kitchen.

"I don't think so, I think I'll be fine," I smiled and Tak walked out of the kitchen. I had barely turned to the fridge when I heard Dib yell.

"What are YOU doing here? Get out! You don't belong here anymore, and you never will, you stupid space scum!" I dropped the glass bowl I was holding onto the counter and raced out of the kitchen. Could it be? Was it-?

I turned the wall and poked my head out into the living room, my heart leaping ten feet in the air. I raced over to the person standing in the doorway.

"ZIM!" I screamed and caught him in a huge bear hug. I caught him by surprise and he tumbled over onto the porch, but I stayed on my feet and laughed. "Zim! You're back!" My heart was beating so hard that I was afraid I might have a heart attack.

"Rosella, get back from him. He left us! Remember? He was lazy, and was too afraid for his own life to care about us! He's not worth our time!" Came Dib's voice from behind me. I turned to Dib and looked at him.

"Dib, maybe you don't believe the same things as me. But to me, even if he has done wrong, what matters is that he's here right now! Right?" I told Dib and turned back to Zim, helping him up from the ground. Zim did not look too amused. In fact he almost looked confused.

He walked inside the door like he owned the place. It pissed me off a little, but I let him do it. I closed the door so it stayed warm inside. I could hear Christmas carols playing softly from the radio and I swayed to the music. Zim turned to me.

"Rosella," He greeted.

"Zim," I greeted back.

"Rosella. Zim had decided to come and accept you apollagy for leaving the great Zim!

"Sorry?" I asked, taken back by what he said. Dib looked as confused as I did and I noticed Tak over on the couch, her fists clentched in anger.

"You heard Zim! You may now begin begging for mercy at my great feet!" Zim announced. Suddenly, I was filled with rage.

"WHAT?" I screeched, pushing him back, causing him to stumble a little. "You want ME to apallogise? For what? YOU are the one who left us! YOU were the one who abandonded us! We were risking our LIVES and you HAD to save your stupid butt rather than help us! But NO! THAT is aperently not enough! You want ME to grovel and beg for mercy? ARE YOU KIDDING?"

The room was filled with silence. Even the soft video game beeps from Gaz had been cut. "Oooooh," I heard Gaz say from behind me. Zim was shaking with anger as much as I was.

"YES! Yes, Zim is asking you to grovel! I was stuck on this pitful planet while you were all in space, because I so amazingly escaped the clutches of that Tak! You are not worthy-" Zim tried to talk. But I cut him off by shoving him so he was on the ground.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT? You have NO right to talk like that! Even if you were stranded on the earth, you weren't even the least worried about us? Goodness! Well, you know what? Merry Christmas, Zim!" I yelled and slammed the door in his face. It was all quiet in the room again.

"Are you okay, Rose?" I heard Dib ask after a little bit. I spiraled around, still a little dizzy from screaming.

"Yeah, I- I'm fine. I, I just need some water," I said and went into the kitchen. I groaned and filled a glass of water glumly. This was possibly one of the most horrible x-mas's ever. Don't blame me, though. Think of losing one of your best friends. Now imagine that on Christmas Day, after your parent leave you, you find a long-lost step-sister, and for goodness sakes, you find out you are half-freaking alien? I could imagine a storm cloud above my head.

I snatched the glass and chugged it. It didn't improve my mood at all. Now I was just mad and sloshy. Ugh. I scooted over to the couch and put my head in my up-raised knees.

"Come on, Rosella! Let's open presents!" Tak urged. I looked up at her and tried to fake a smile, failing horribly. She looked worried.

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry I don't have anything in return for all you," I said quietly and grabbed the one Tak gave me.

"Don't sweat it, it's cool," Dib said. I gave him an almost-smile. The present was small, very small. I opened the small card-sized box and out came a rock.

"Er, thanks Tak! Cool rock!" I said, trying not to smile at Tak's gift.

"It's not just any rock, it's from the last of the moon!" Tak said proudly.

"That's kind of cool, thanks," I said, thinking about the moon blowing up and how scientists must be in a horrible fit of panic over how we're all not dead. "Dib's turn," I said, grabbing the green package about shoe-box sized. I opened it slowly, thinking the whole time about how much my life was just screwed up. Call me selfish, but all I really cared about was me.

Eventually, I opened the box, and inside was some CD's from my favorite artists. It made me a little happier. "How could you guess I liked techno?" I asked, amused. He shrugged.

"You seem like a techno kind of girl. And the fact whenever you listen to you iPod, I can hear techno beats pulsing from your ears," He confessed. I smiled a little.

"Well, thanks guys, sorry I'm acting like a scrooge today," I told them truthfully.

"We don't blame you at all, Rose, that stupid alien- I mean, he's stupid, not you two! You two are pretty cool! I mean," Dib stumbled up, causing Tak to smile a little. I smirked at the two. They were so cute together.

"Well, I'm going to check on Gaz," I said, getting up and heading to the kitchen. I walked inside the kitchen, where Gaz was standing in the doorway, playing a GameSlave. Figures. I walked inside and sat on the counter. "What level?" I asked.

"Minigame on level 47," Gaz said. I peered over her shoulder. She paused the game and opened an eye threateningly at me. "Can I HELP you?" I sighed.

"Yup, you sure are back, Gaz," I sighed and hopped off the counter and back into the living room. I plopped down and GIR woke up, climbing onto my lap. "Merry Christmas, Rosella," He said sleepily. I smiled a little and rocked him to sleep in my arms.

I thought as I listened to the radio. This really was one of the worst X-Mas's ever. I closed my eyes and felt the most restlessness that I've felt in the longest time.

I thought about how much I hadn't acomplished since I met Dib and Zim. I thought about Zim and my fight, and suddenly I realised that even though Dib was an awesome dude, for some totally weird and unrelated reason, I felt like I could trust Zim with my secrets. I closed my eyes and felt a small tear behind my eye.

My parents gone, my best friend gone, sure, I have two other friends, a robot, and a step-sister, but my life was falling apart, and I couldn't find any glue to fix it.

One thing I was really dreading was going back to skool, and the horrible nightmare that could possibly await me in a class with me, Dib, Tak, and Zim... What should I do now?

You know, if some random girl burst through the door right now and killed me, I might thank her for doing so.

Suddenly, I heard windows crashing and my head whipped to the windows. Standing where nothing had been before was a girl who looked like she was in about sixth grade. She had a spiky red ponytail and was wearing a black and pink sort of tutu dress. She was carrying a bazooka and she wore an angry expression on her small face and was looking directly at me. My blood ran cold.

"What the heck? Who are you?" I asked. "This is the end of the story! You're not supposed to apear!" I asked the girl. She gave me a small smile and chuckled.

"Wow, your voice even SOUNDS like a Mary-Sue! Time to die!" She yelled and pointed the gun at me.

*Click* BOOM!

********************

Dib, Tak, Gaz, and Zim, who had somehow got inside when he heard the bazooka go off all looked at the girl and the black scortched spot that used to be Rosella with open jaws. The girl smiled and climbed out of the shatered glass door outside again.

"Wait a second! You just killed Rosella!" Dib yelled to the girl. She turned to face the onlookers and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and why you are not thanking me confuses me. How could you stand that Mary-Sue excuse of a girl! Why would Aktress make a character like her?" The girl said and pointed to the ceiling where out of nowhere there was a girl with brown curly hair typing on a laptop whose face turned red.

"Hey, leave me out of this, I'm the author, not a character!" Said the girl with the brown hair. The crimson haired girl squinted at her.

"What were you THINKING creating her? She's was such an idiot!" Complained crimson. Curly rolled her eyes and resumed typing.

"What just happened?" Tak asked softly, staring at the place her step sister used to be. Red head smiled at Tak.

"Listen, Irken girl. Yeah, I know all about you guys. Now listen, a Mary-Sue in an Invader Zim fic is a character that is perfectly prissy. One that ends up with everyone as their friend, has a tragic past, and ends up with either Zim and/or Dib. It's really horrible, actually. And the twist in the story, Rosella is really Tak's sister! OMG! Pathetic," The girl explained with discust. She began to leave again, but this time Zim called her out.

"Wait! Who are you, worm child?" He asked with half admiration and jealousy. The girl turned around and giggled half maniacly.

"They call me Rue, but you won't know that in a second," She said, taking something out of her pocket and flinging some kind of sparkles at them. They started coughing and imidiatly lost all memory of everything that had involved Rosella, everything suddenly zooming back to day one.

Zim and Dib were chasing each other with the water balloons and Rosella didn't interupt at all. Rue smiled from her perch in a tree. "Just like everything should be again," She sighed and whistled, a small pig suddenly flying to her.

"ONWARD PIGGINS!" She screamed and jumped on Piggins, flying away and laughing like a maniac.

Teh Perfect Ending

(Note: Yes, I killed off Rosella. And I believe you can agree with me. She was a whiny idiot of a Mary-Sue. And by the way, it's not that I didn't have a better ending, it's that she was annoying me. Believe me, I had a whole sequel all planned out! Until I reread my story and with horror realized I had written a Mary-Sue. So I killed her :) Maybe not the best way to end it, but a pretty good introduction for Rue, huh? Anyways, Rue is my new character. She is half insane and her story will be told in the time comming! I'm already into her story a bit, so be sure to look for it! XD )

(Note ll: Sorry for everyone who really liked this story. But don't worry, this will be a piece of crap compared to my new ones. But thank you anyways! *Gives Invader DVD's and GIR T-Shirts to everyone* LOVE YOU ALL! :)


End file.
